Seelenschwur
by Abraxania
Summary: Gimli wusste um die Gefahr, die Legolas auf dem Schlachtfeld droht, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern. Was ist er bereit zu opfern um Legolas zu retten? GimliLegolas slash! Eher emotional als wirklich slash. Großteil MovieVersion
1. Chapter 1

Während der letzten Wochen im Zug hat sich mein Notizbuch mehr und mehr gefüllt und ich schaffe es einfach nicht die ganzen Kapitel für Totentanz, Zwergenfreundschaft, Julie und der Tränkemeister abzutippen und hochzuladen. Und bestimmt werdet ihr mit mir schimpfen, dass das, was ich abgetippt habe, dann ausgerechnet eine neue Geschichte geworden ist.

Allerdings war diese Geschichte nur als kleiner Oneshot gedacht und als eine reine friendship-Geschichte. Inzwischen habe ich schon über 30 Seiten geschrieben und meine Geschichte wird immer mehr slashy. Hier also der erste Teil des One-Shots, der vielleicht zehn Kapitel umfassen wird ;)

Meine erste Slash-Geschichte! Ich kann zu meiner Verteidigung nur sagen, dass ich Gimlis und Legolas Charme einfach erlegen bin. Eine so große Liebe, ob nun aus Freundschaft entstanden, darf man einfach nicht unerfüllt lassen! Ich bin eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin und meine Schwiegermutter hat mich tatsächlich allen Ernstes nach der Lektüre von Krieg und Betrug die "neue Rosamunde Pilcher von Lübeck" genannt! Schande!!!

Also... es wird wieder kitschig werden ;)

Bitte schreibt mir ein Review!

* * *

**Erfüllung des Schicksals**

Gimlis Axt sang ein grausames Lied als sie immer und immer wieder auf die Orks niederfuhr, Gliedmaßen von den schwarzen, quiekenden Gestalten trennte und einen ehemaligen Diener Saurons nach dem anderen fällte. Gimlis Atem war stetig und seine Sinne richteten sich mit einer Klarheit, die er nur im Kampf empfand, auf seine Umgebung. Neben sich sah er in Abständen das Aufblitzen von Faramirs Schwert und auf seiner anderen Seite hörte er das regelmäßige Surren von Legolas Pfeilen, die die Sehne seines Bogens mit tödlicher Genauigkeit verließen. Sie brachten Ork um Ork zur Strecke, säuberten das Land von den einstigen Horden Saurons und Sarumans, während Aragorn als neuer König Gondors sein Königreich aus den Trümmern neu zu errichten begann.

Mit einem kampfeslüsternen Aufschrei machte der Zwerg einen Schritt nach vorne, hob seine schwere Streitaxt und grub sie einem größeren Uruk-hai in die Schulter.

„Nimm das, du Abschaum Sarumans! Dein Herr ist tot und Du wirst ihm folgen!"

Gimlis Muskeln spannten sich hart unter seiner Rüstung, nur getrennt durch ein ledernes Hemd von den stabilen Platten des kühlen Metalls, das seinen Körper schützte. Gimli grunzte unwillig, als die Brustplatte ihn daran hinderte, seinen Arm in einer Form zu schwingen, wie er es mit freiem Oberkörper gekonnt hätte, doch er trug sie nichts desto trotz, wohl wissend, dass bei seiner kleineren Körpergröße jeder Streich eines Feindes unwillkürlich seinen breiten Oberkörper treffen würde.

Er hatte versucht auch seinen elbischen Freund davon zu überzeugen, zumindest ein Kettenhemd zu tragen, doch Legolas hatte nur gelacht und beteuert, dass er es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen würde, als dass die Feinde nahe genug an ihn heran kommen konnten, um ihre Nahkampfwaffen einzusetzen, sein Bogen würde alle vorher niederstrecken.

Egal wie sehr Gimli auf seinen Gefährten einredete, dieser ließ sich nicht auf die Bitten des Zwerges ein.

‚_Ein Bogenschütze braucht die Bewegungsfreiheit, Gimli. Meine Lederrüstung reicht völlig aus. Was habe ich außerdem zu fürchten, wenn du an meiner Seite kämpfst, mein Freund?'_

Legolas hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, was er mit diesen Worten in dem treuen Zwerg ausgelöst hatte. Auch jetzt, als er sich das unbeirrbare Lächeln des Elben und den gleichzeitig fast trotzigen Blick in dessen Augen vor sich sah, kamen unwillkürlich Erinnerungen in ihm hoch, die er am liebsten verdrängt hätte und doch niemals vergessen durfte.

„_Nun, Herr Zwerg, wollt auch Ihr einen Blick in den Spiegel wagen?" Galadriel lächelte freundlich und Gimli wurde es warm ums Herz bei dem Anblick der schönen Elbenfrau. ‚Vielleicht' so sagte er sich ‚vielleicht sind Elben doch erträglicher, als ich dachte.'_

_Ein wenig unbeholfen verbeugte sich der Zwerg, der unauffällig Frodo gefolgt war, als dieser mitten in der Nacht das Lager der Gefährten verlassen hatte und der Elbenherrin Galadriel in die Gärten nachgegangen war._

„_Warum soll ich mich selbst im Spiegel betrachten, Herrin, wenn ich doch vor mir einen so viel schöneren Anblick habe."_

_Galadriel lachte hell auf und neigte den Kopf zum Dank._

„_Ihr sprecht schöne Komplimente, Herr Zwerg, dafür dass Ihr die Elben nicht mögt, wie Ihr behauptet." Eine heiße Röte stieg Gimli in die Wangen und er war dankbar für seinen, dichten kupferroten Bart, als er betreten seinen Blick zu Boden lenkte._

„_Nun, vielleicht gibt es doch noch mehr zu lernen über Euch Elben, als ich mir gedacht habe."_

„_Es gibt immer viel zu lernen, Gimli, Gloins Sohn. Auch über sich selbst. Kommt und schaut in den Spiegel."_

_Galadriel winkte den Zwerg heran und deutete auf das silbrig glänzende Wasserbecken, in das Frodo nur wenige Minuten zuvor gestarrt hatte. Ein Schauer lief über Gimlis Rücken, als er sich an die Reaktion des Hobbits erinnerte. Elbenzauber! Doch wie sollte er die Bitte der schönen Frau ablehnen. Seufzend trat Gimli näher und blickte auf die kristallklare Oberfläche des Beckens._

_Ein leiser Wind schien über das Wasser zu wehen und dann zeigte es eine grüne Steppe, überzogen von Geröll, wie sie überall in den Landen Mittelerdes anzutreffen war. So sehr sich der Zwerg auch bemühte und seinen Blick über die Oberfläche gleiten ließ, fand er keine Anhaltspunkte, die ihm sagten, wo sich das Gezeigte abspielte. Einen Moment lang war er halb erleichtert, halb enttäuscht, dass er nichts weiter sah, als diese grünen Gräser und die paar Steine, als plötzlich das Bild verschwamm und kurz darauf die gleiche Stelle zeigte, übersät mit den Körpern von toten Orks. _

_Viele waren von Schwertstreichen oder Axthieben niedergestreckt, aus ebenso vielen jedoch ragten Pfeile wie Streichhölzer empor. Eine zufrieden schnaufende Gestalt stand über einem Ork und zog seine Axt aus dem niedergestreckten Körper. Sie schien vom Kampf nicht annähernd erschöpft, und als sie sich umdrehte, erkannte Gimli mit Erstaunen seine eigene Person, ein befriedigtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht._

_Ein plötzlicher schwarzer Schatten im Rücken des Zwerges ließ Gimli, der die Szene beobachtete, erschrocken einatmen. Hinter seinem Ebenbild hatte sich ein Ork herangeschlichen, einen Dolch umklammert und bereit in den Nacken des Zwergs zu stoßen._

_Die Atmung des beobachtenden Gimlis beschleunigte sich. Würde er hier Zeuge seines eigenen Todes werden? Doch dann hallte ein entsetzter Schrei über das Schlachtfeld. _

„_Gimli!"_

_Irritiert kniff der Zwerg, der in das Wasserbecken starrte, die Augen zusammen. War dies die nicht die Stimme des Elben Legolas, der mit ihm und dem Ringträger reiste? Der Gimli im Spiegel wirbelte herum und entdeckte die Gefahr in seinem Rücken. Trotz der schnellen Reaktion des Zwerges, der seine Axt nach oben riss, wäre es zu spät gewesen, wenn nicht ein surrender Pfeil von Legolas den Hals des Orks durchbohrt hätte und das Untier röchelnd vor Gimlis Füßen zusammengebrochen wäre._

_Gimlis Ebenbild wandte sich dem Elben zu, um ihm zu danken, doch sowohl der Gimli in den Wäldern Loriens, als auch der Zwerg in den Wassern des Spiegels erstarrten vor Schreck. Entsetzt beobachteten sie, wie der Elb mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Knie fiel und dann noch vorne über sackte, einen Dolch in seinem eigenen Rücken zwischen den Schulterblättern._

_Der vom Kampf verdreckte Gimli schrie auf und der Zwerg, der sich an dem steinernen Becken festkrallte und die Szene beobachtete, war verwirrt über die Wut und den Schmerz in seiner eigenen Stimme._

_Gimlis kämpfendes Selbst schwang seine Axt hoch und ließ sie durch die Luft zischend auf den Ork zusausen, der noch mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen hinter dem niedergestreckten Elb stand und dann mit der Axt im Schädel lautlos zusammenbrach. Dann rannte der Zwerg über die verteilten Leichen der Orks hin zu dem Elben Legolas und rollte ihn auf die Seite. Hellrotes Elbenblut klebte an Gimlis Händen, als er dem Gefährten mit den Fingern über das Gesicht strich, doch die Augen öffneten sich nicht._

_Keuchend stieß sich Gimli von dem Spiegel ab und taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Mit geschlossenen Augen rang er um Fassung, aber er konnte den Anblick des leichenblassen Elben unter seinen Händen nicht verdrängen. Als er seine Lider nach einer Weile wieder öffnete, blickte er in die hellblauen Augen der Herrin Galadriel, die ihn neugierig musterte._

„_Was war das!? Ist das das Schicksal des Elben?"_

„_Es zeigt was sein kann, nicht was unbedingt sein muss." wiederholte die Lady die Worte, die sie zuvor in ähnlicher Weise zu Frodo gesagt hatte._

_Gimli umfasste seinen Oberkörper mit seinen eigenen Armen, um das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das ihn unweigerlich befiel. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet und hat sich damit selbst dem Tod ausgeliefert." flüsterte er._

_Die Erkenntnis über die Selbstlosigkeit des Elben, den er seit dem Aufbruch aus Bruchtal mit Misstrauen beobachtet hatte, traf Gimli in seiner Seele. Wieder erschien das Bild des schmerzverzerrten Gesichts des bildschönen Elben vor seinem Inneren Auge. So viel Schönheit und zeitloses Leben aufgegeben für ihn, Gimli, einen Zwerg?_

„_Wie kann ich das verhindern, Frau Galadriel? Sagt mir, wie ich das verhindern kann!" Er ging einige Schritte auf die Elbin zu, die sanft lächelte._

„_Die Antwort liegt in Eurem Herzen, Gimli. Wie weit würdet Ihr gehen, um ihn zu retten, den Sohn Eures Vaters Feindes? Was würdet Ihr geben für sein Leben?"_

_Gimli starrte in die Augen der schönen Frau und wollte antworten, doch Galadriel legte ihm nur einen Finger auf die Lippen._

„_Antwortet nicht, mein lieber Herr Zwerg. Noch kennt Ihr Euer Herz nicht gut genug, um Euch Eurer Antwort sicher zu sein."_

_Damit ließ sie den erschütterten Gimli mit rauschendem Blut in seinen Adern auf der Lichtung zurück. Der Zwerg verharrte noch wenige Augenblicke, dann folgte er der Lady und ging zum Lager der Gefährten. Alle lagen in ihren Betten und Gimli tat sich nicht schwer damit, selbst in der Dunkelheit unter den Kameraden die Silhouette des schlafenden Legolas auszumachen. Das silberblonde Haar glänzte im Mondlicht und verteilte sich auf der Decke, die um die schlanke Gestalt des Elben gehüllt war. Gimli lehnte am Eingang des Fletts und konnte den Blick nicht von dem Elbenmann lösen, dessen Schultern sich stetig mit dem Atem hoben und senkten._

„_Warum beobachtest Du mich, Zwerg?" Die Stimme des Elben war leise und doch glockenklar in der Nacht._

_Gimli brummte ungehalten. „Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass Spitzohren wie Du nicht schlafen wie jeder andere."_

_Legolas drehte sich um und betrachtete den Zwerg, der sich unangenehm berührt unter dem intensiven, dunkelblauen Blick wandte. „Selbst in den Wäldern Loriens ist es nicht ratsam ohne Wachsamkeit zu ruhen. Trotzdem beantwortet es nicht meine Frage, Gimli. Warum beobachtest Du mich?"_

_Die sanfte Stimme des Elben, als er den Zwerg bei seinem Rufnamen nannte, entlockte Gimli einen überraschten Blick. Dann seufzte der Zwerg._

„_Schlaf, Legolas." Der Name des Elben schwang ungewohnt auf seiner Zunge. „Ich werde auf Dich Acht geben."_

_Legolas zog die Augenbraue hoch und schon zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht stieg dem Zwerg heiße Röte in die Wangen. Er räusperte sich unwirsch._

„_Auf uns alle, meine ich natürlich! Nun schlaf schon, es langt, wenn einer von uns kein Auge zutut. Träum von Blumen und närrischen Gesängen, oder wovon ihr selbstverliebten Elben sonst so träumt."_

_Ein leises Lachen kam aus Legolas Richtung, aber der Zwerg beobachtete zufrieden, wie der Elb gehorsam die Augen schloss und nach kurzer Zeit seine Atmung tief und gleichmäßig wurde._

„Gimli!"

Der warnende Schrei hallte über die Ebene und der Zwerg glaubte einen Moment lang, dass es noch einmal die Stimme des Elben aus seiner Erinnerung war, die ihn seitdem so quälte, doch nur Sekundenbruchteile später wurde ihm klar, dass er das Rufen des Elben im Hier und Jetzt vernommen hatte. Entsetzt fuhr er herum, das Herz bis zum Hals schlagend. Er schickte Stoßgebete zu allen Göttern Mittelerdes, dass hinter ihm kein Ork stand, einen Dolch in seiner Hand, zum Zustoß bereit. Doch noch in der Bewegung sah Gimli bereits den dunklen Schatten, der bereit war, sein Leben zu beenden. Es geschah alles genau wie in der Vorhersehung Galadriels, aber statt sich zu wehren, ließ Gimli die Axt fallen und blickte hilflos mit an, wie ein Pfeil durch die Luft surrte und den Ork in die Gurgel traf.

Noch bevor der Ork zu Boden sank und Gimli sich dem Elben zuwenden konnte, schrie er so laut er konnte:

„Legolas! Hinter Dir!"

Gimlis Augen entdeckten ein Wehen von goldblonden Haaren aus seinem Augenwinkel und als er sich umwandte, sah er wie Legolas halb um seine eigene Achse gedreht einem kleineren Ork in die pechschwarzen Augen starrte. Der Ork krähte triumphierend und Gimlis schlimmster Albtraum begann sich vor seinen Augen abzuspielen, als sich Legolas Mund zu einem stummen Schrei öffnete und seine Beine zu schwanken begannen. Aus seiner linken Schulter ragte ein Dolch empor und der schöne Elb ging wie in Zeitlupe zu Boden.

„Neeeeiiiin!"

Der Schrei des Zwerges war so voller Wut und Angst, dass alle Verbliebenen auf dem Schlachtfeld, Orks und Menschen, erstarrten, und ihre Augen auf Gimli richteten, dessen Axt mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf den Meuchelmörder zuflog und den verwirrten Ork mitten in den Schädel traf.

Gimli war an der Seite des Elben, bevor sich Orks und Menschen auf dem Schlachtfeld überhaupt wieder bewegt hatten, doch die Schlacht nahm keine Rücksicht auf einen gefallenen Elben und seinen zwergischen Freund. Ein Atemzug mehr verstrich und Gimli war wieder umgeben von den Geräuschen der Schlacht, dem Klirren von Metall auf Metall und den Schreien sterbender Orks. Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er neben dem Elben auf die Knie sank und ihn vorsichtig herumdrehte.

„Legolas… Legolas…" murmelte der Zwerg leise und betrachtete voll Zorn den Dolch des Orks in der Schulter seines Freundes. Die Klinge reichte tief ins Fleisch hinein und zielte auf das Herz des Elben.

Einen Augenblick erschien es Gimli, als würde dem Elben ein Atemzug entweichen, als er die Klinge mit einem Ruck aus dem Körper seines Freundes zog und der Zwerg hielt mit pochendem Herzen inne, als ihm hellrotes Blut aus der Wunde pulsierend über die Hand lief. Konnte es sein? Konnte es möglich sein, dass die Klinge Legolas Herz verfehlt hatte? War seine Warnung noch rechtzeitig gekommen? Hatte er das Schicksal des Elben doch noch abwenden können?

Gimli hielt den Atem an, als er sein Ohr auf die Brust seines geliebten Freundes presste und atemlos nach dem Herzschlag des Elben lauschte. Für einen Moment, der Gimli wie eine qualvolle Unendlichkeit erschien, geschah nichts. Doch dann ganz leise und schwach hörte er den Schlag des Herzens in Legolas Brust, kaum hörbar, doch für Gimli die schönste Musik, die er je vernommen hatte.

„Hannon le, Elbereth! Cuinal Legolas mellon nîn!" /Ich danke Dir, Sternenkönigin! Du bist am Leben, Legolas mein Freund!/

Der Elb in seinen Armen zuckte zusammen und ein qualvolles Röcheln entkam seiner Lunge und Gimli hob den Körper des Freundes an, um ihm das Atmen zu erleichtern. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf die seltsam verzerrten Lippen des Elben, die ein von Schmerz überzeichnetes Lächeln formten. Seine Stimme war leise und gepresst und nichts desto trotz voller Wärme, als Legolas mit geschlossenen Augen sprach.

„Ein Zwerg der meine Götter anruft und meine Sprache spricht. Bin ich denn schon tot?"

Tränen standen in Gimlis Augen, als er dem Erstgeborenen der Valar die silberblonden Haare mit blutverschmierten Fingern aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Noch bist Du es nicht, törichtes Spitzohr. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Du solch einen Unsinn hier begehst."

Gimli sah, wie Legolas mit Mühe die Augen aufschlug und versuchte die Welt um sich herum zu erfassen, doch sein Blick irrte ziellos umher, als würde er durch eine Nebelwand schauen und nichts erkennen können. Gimli legte seine Hand an die Wange des Elben und drehte den Kopf seines Freundes so zur Seite, dass dieser ihm direkt in die Augen blicken konnte. Einen kurzen Moment starrten sie sich schweigend an.

„Gimli… Woher wusstest Du, dass hinter mir…" ein plötzlicher Schmerz schien Legolas zu durchfahren, denn er krümmte sich zusammen und schrie leise auf. Gimli schloss gequält die Augen.

„Sprich nicht weiter, Legolas. Schone Deine Kräfte. Ich werde Dir alles berichten, sobald Du wieder auf Deinen lästig langen Beinen stehst." Der Zwerg versuchte seine Angst und Sorge um den Freund in seinen gewohnten bärbeißigen Kommentaren zu ersticken.

Das stille Lachen des Elben in seinem Schoß erkannte er nur an dem leichten Zittern seiner Schultern. Wie konnte dieses nervtötende Spitzohr in einer solchen Situation im Angesicht des Todes, während sein Lebenselixier aus seiner Wunde floss, nur lachen! Unwillig grunzte Gimli und eine tiefe Sorgenfalte meißelte sich in seine Stirn, als er spürte, wie Legolas Atem begann, flacher und hektischer zu werden. Er beugte sich zu dem Elben herab und suchte mit seinen Augen den Blick seines Freundes.

„Wie schlimm ist es, Legolas? Wie tief hat Dich das Messer getroffen?"

„Nur ein Kratzer, mein Freund." murmelte Legolas, doch Gimli las in den Augen seines Freundes die Wahrheit und die war alles andere als rosig. Der Elb war schwer verwundet. Trotzdem klammerte er sich wie ein Ertrinkender an die leichtherzigen Worte von Legolas.

„Warum stehst Du dann nicht auf, Spitzohr? Hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für Deinen Schönheitsschlaf."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich erneut auf Legolas Gesicht, doch plötzlich wurde er ernst und mit aller Kraft schien er seine Hand um Gimlis zu klammern.

„Es wird ein kalter Schlaf sein." wisperte er. „Ich fühle nicht den Schmerz der Wunde, aber eine eisige Kälte breitet sich von dort in meinem Blut aus. Ich sehe die Dunkelheit vor mir."

„Es ist nur der Schock, Legolas, Du verlierst sehr viel Blut." versuchte Gimli seinen Freund zu beruhigen, doch der Elb schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Meinem Herz wird bange." Seine Augenlider begannen wieder zuzuflattern und der Griff um die raue Hand des Zwerges ließ nach.

„Legolas! Legolas!" Panik stieg in Gimli hoch, als der Elb wie ein verwundetes Tier aufschrie und sich unter Gimlis Händen wand.

„Gimli… bitte… bleib bei mir." Legolas Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch, bevor er in Gimlis Armen zusammensackte.

Dem zwergischen Krieger liefen heiße Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich bin hier, Legolas. Und ich werde immer an Deiner Seite sein, aber bitte verlass Du mich nicht!"

Der Elb antwortete nicht mehr. Nur das wilde Zucken seiner Augenlider und der flache hektische Atem zeugten davon, dass Legolas Mittelerde noch nicht verlassen hatte.

„Gimli! Was ist geschehen?" Faramir hatte sich schwer atmend zu den beiden Gefährten hindurchgeschlagen. „Was ist mit Legolas? Ist er…?"

Gimli schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Aber er wird es bald sein, wenn er nicht Hilfe bekommt. Ich fürchte, er braucht eine Medizin, die er hier nicht bekommen kann."

Faramir nickte und starrte besorgt auf den Elben in Gimlis Armen, während der Zwerg mechanisch immer wieder über die Wange seines besten Freundes strich.

„Wir sind an der Grenze zu Dunland zwischen Fluss Isen und den Graufluten. Es sind fast drei Tagesritte in scharfem Galopp durch Rohan bis nach Minas Tirith."

„Und nicht einmal zwei bis nach Bruchtal." ergänzte der Zwerg nachdenklich.

„Nach Bruchtal! Gimli! Du weißt nicht, ob Herr Elrond noch da sein wird. Königin Arwen berichtete, dass ihr Vater in den Westen segeln will. Das ist zu riskant!"

„Und es ist zu riskant drei Tage nach Minas Tirith zu reiten!" fuhr der Zwerg mit einem Zorn auf, der Faramir erschrocken zurückweichen ließ.

Gimli überkam eine große Müdigkeit. „Ich fürchte, Legolas hat keine drei Tage mehr ohne einen Heiler. Wir müssen es riskieren."

Faramirs Schulter sackten hinunter. „Das ist nicht gut, Herr Zwerg. Ich kenne den Weg nach Bruchtal nicht."

„Du? Es langt doch, wenn ich ihn kenne. Reite Du mit Deinen Männern zurück sobald diese Orks besiegt sind und informiere Aragorn. Ich bringe Legolas nach Bruchtal."

„Gimli… ich weiß, wie sehr Dein Herz an Legolas hängt. Aber meinst Du nicht, es wäre besser ein Mensch, der sich mit Pferden auskennt…"

Gimlis Wutschrei war beängstigend.

„Ich werde Legolas nicht verlassen, Faramir, Sohn von Denethor! Erfülle Deine Pflicht und bring Deine Männer heil zu Deinem König zurück und lass mich meine Pflicht erfüllen!"

Faramir schwieg einen Moment und neigte dann widerspruchslos den Kopf. „Sag mir was ich tun soll, Gimli."

Der Zwerg dachte mit Unruhe an den bevorstehenden Ritt. Faramir hatte nicht Unrecht, dass er nicht dafür geschaffen war, einen schnellen, scharfen Galopp zu meistern und das noch mit einem bewusstlosen Elben im Arm. Aber er würde Legolas nicht allein lassen. Er hatte es ihm verprochen, und selbst, wenn der Elb nicht danach gefragt hätte, hätte Gimli keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, zurückzubleiben. Es musste einen Weg geben.

„Du könntest mich am Sattel festbinden, sobald ich aufgesessen bin und den Elben vor mich in den Sattel heben." Dann drehte er sich in die Richtung um, in der die Männer ihre Pferde vor wenigen Stunden - oder waren es Minuten - zurückgelassen hatten. „Arod!"

Gimli befürchtete bereits, dass das eigenwillige Pferd auf sein Rufen nicht kommen würde und er es holen musste, doch erstaunlicher Weise dauerte es nur Sekunden bis der Schimmel hinter einem sanften Hügel erschien und auf die beiden Männer und den niedergestreckten Elb zugaloppierte. Arod wieherte heiser, als er seinen Herrn am Boden liegen sah und blieb mit bebenden Flanken vor Gimli stehen, der ihm ungeschickt die Nüstern tätschelte.

„Hör zu, Arod. Ich weiß, wir stehen nicht auf bestem Fuße miteinander, aber wir müssen Legolas nach Bruchtal bringen. Gemeinsam, hast Du mich verstanden?"

Das Pferd schnaubte und zur Überraschung des Zwerges knickte Arod seine Vorderbeine ein und kniete sich vor Gimli, der mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen aufsaß und Faramir zunickte, der mit Elbenseil Gimli mit wenigen, straffen Knoten am Sattel festband. Dann hob der Krieger aus Gondor den Elben auf, dessen Kopf willenlos hin und her schwang, und setzte ihn vor Gimli, der seine starken Arme beschützend um den Freund legte, der ihm auf einmal so zart und zerbrechlich erschien wie ein Kind. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend streckte er die Hand aus und zeigte auf die Orkwaffe am Boden.

„Faramir, der Dolch. Gib mir den Dolch!"

Gimli nahm den Dolch entgegen, starrte ihn einen Augenblick hasserfüllt an und stopfte die Klinge dann in die Satteltasche. Aus der anderen Tasche nahm er ein sauberes Hemd, zum ersten Mal glücklich darüber, dass die Vorliebe der Elben für Reinlichkeit auch vor Legolas nicht Halt gemacht hatte, und positionierte das Tuch zwischen der blutenden Wunde in Legolas Schulter und seiner Brust, an die er den Elben presste, nicht nur um die Blutung zu stillen, sondern auch um den flachen Atem und schwachen Herzschlag des Elben spüren zu können.

„Gimli, was wirst Du tun, wenn Elrond Bruchtal bereits verlassen hat?"

Gimli schüttelte nur grimmig mit dem Kopf.

„Lord Elrond wird da sein. Sie wird dafür gesorgt haben." Gimli war sich inzwischen sicher, dass die schöne Frau Galadriel sein Versagen schon damals gekannt haben musste. Sie würde in Bruchtal auf ihn warten.

‚_Was würdest Du geben für sein Leben?'_ hatte sie ihn gefragt und ihn nicht antworten lassen, ihn keinen Schwur ablegen lassen, den er nicht erfüllen würde. Er hatte sich von seiner Kampfeslust ablenken lassen, er hatte seinen lieben Freund aus den Augen verloren. Er hatte geglaubt, er würde alles geben, um Legolas zu retten. Doch nicht einmal seinen verfluchten Kriegerstolz hatte er abgelegt, um den Elben zu beschützen. Er hatte jämmerlich versagt, hatte das noble Geschenk der Herrin Galadriel, das Wissen um die Zukunft, für seine Eitelkeit zunichte gemacht. Die Schuld lastete schwer auf seinen Schultern und er flüsterte dem ohnmächtigen Elben leise ins Ohr:

„Ich verdiene nicht Dein Freund zu sein, Legolas. Aber wenn dieser Schwur noch helfen kann, dich zu retten, mein Junge, dann sei Dir hiermit sicher: Ich, Gimli, Gloins Sohn, werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um Dich dem Tod zu entreißen. Ich schwöre bei Aule, ich werde Dich nicht noch einmal im Stich lassen, Legolas."

Gimli warf Faramir einen letzten Blick zu und drückte dann seine Hacken in die Flanken des Schimmels.

„Los, Arod! Nach Bruchtal! Laufe um das Leben Deines Herrn!"

Mit einem Wiehern richtete sich Arod auf und wendete sich gen Norden. Gimli klammerte sich mit seinen Beinen am Sattel fest und versucht den Elben so weich wie möglich in seinen Armen zu halten, als Arods Höllenritt nach Bruchtal begann.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt 


	2. Chapter 2

**Eine Gimli-Legolas Geschichte scheint nicht so beliebt zu sein ;) Trotzdem hoffe ich weiter, dass mir vielleicht jemand ein Review hinterlässt.   
**

**Väterzwist**

Gimli konnte sich hinterher an den Ritt durch die Steppen Mittelerdes, vorbei an den Toren Morias, wo einst alles begann, in Richtung der Elbensiedlung Bruchtal kaum mehr erinnern.

Im Kopf blieb ihm nur der rasende Galopp des großen Pferdes, an dessen Rücken er sich mit seinen bald verkrampften Beinen verzweifelt klammerte. Nur wenige Male gebot er Arod Halt, um sich zu erleichtern und Legolas Wasser einzuflößen, das der Elb noch selbst vor wenigen Stunden in bester Gesundheit an einem klaren Bach abgefüllt hatte. Gimli aß nicht, und trank so wenig wie gerade nötig, um nicht seine Kräfte einzubüßen. Er wollte Arods zielstrebigen Lauf nach Möglichkeit nicht unnötig unterbrechen.

Ein ungewohntes Einverständnis herrschte zwischen dem weißen Tier und seinem gedrungenen Reiter. Der Schimmel schien darauf zu achten, steile Abhänge und unwegsames Gelände zu meiden, um seinem Reiter mit seiner kostbaren Fracht den Halt auf seinem Rücken zu erleichtern und Gimli vertraute auf die Klugheit des intelligenten Tieres, dass der Schimmel die Dringlichkeit ihrer Reise verstanden hatte und keine unnötigen Umwege nahm.

Nur einmal erwachte Legolas aus seiner Ohnmacht, erbebte in Gimlis Armen, als würde ihm ein eisiger Schauer durch die Glieder fahren.

Leise flüsterte Gimli beruhigende Worte auf Sindarin in Legolas Ohr. Er war dankbar, dass er sich die Zeit genommen hatte, von Legolas die Sprache der Elben zu lernen. Ob Legolas in seinem umnachteten Zustand die Worte in Westron, der Sprache der Menschen, die fast alle Völker Mittelerdes untereinander nutzten, verstanden hätte, war sich der Zwerg nicht sicher. Legolas schien in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen, kaum noch fähig einen Bezug zu seiner Umgebung herzustellen.

Die Blutung hatte sich im Laufe der Stunden mehr und mehr verlangsamt und was Gimli zuerst erleichtert aufatmen ließ, stürzte ihn kurze Zeit später in tiefe Sorgen. Die elfenbeinfarbene, glatte Haut des Elben begann sich um die Stichwunde herum grünschwarz zu verfärben und feine Verästelungen zu bilden, die wie ein schwarzes Spinnennetz aussahen und sich langsam kriechend wie Tentakeln über Legolas Rücken und Schultern ausbreiteten. Gimli hatte etwas derartiges noch nie gesehen, doch immer mehr kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass der Dolch vergiftet gewesen sein musste. Noch enger presste er den schmalen Elben gegen seinen starken Oberkörper und Arod, der seine Angst gespürt haben musste, preschte mit einem Satz nach vorne, der Gimli mit Sicherheit abgeworfen hätte, hätte er sich nicht nach jedem Absitzen wieder sorgfältig mit dem Elbenseil am Sattel vertäut.

Beunruhigt bemerkte Gimli nach unzähligen Stunden, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen waren, wie die Kräfte des treuen Pferdes nachzulassen begannen. Schaum stand vor Arods Nüstern und die Flanken des Pferdes glänzten vor Schweiß.

Gerade als Gimli beschlossen hatte, Arod eine winzige Pause zu gönnen, erhob sich hinter einem Waldstück eine Bergwand. Sie war von rauen Felsen übersät, doch unscheinbar in ihrer Mitte tat sich eine Schlucht auf, weitete sich und wurde plötzlich von sanften grünen Abhängen durchzogen. Am Kopf der Schlucht bohrte sich ein weißer Turm wie eine riesige nadellose Tanne in den Mittagshimmel. Es war eindeutig ein Wachturm elbischer Bauweise und Gimli kannte seine Gestalt nur allzu gut.

„Bruchtal! Der Wachturm von Bruchtal! Arod, Legolas ist gerettet!"

Der Schimmel wieherte laut zur Antwort und nahm seine letzten Kräfte zusammen um dem verheißungsvollen Ziel entgegenzustürmen.

Ein erleichtertes Schluchzen brach aus dem Zwerg hervor, als er sah, wie auf rotbraunen Pferden ihm zwei hoch gewachsene Gestalten entgegenkamen. Die Elben hatten Bruchtal noch nicht verlassen! Lord Elrond würde Legolas helfen können!

„Zwerg Gimli!" hörte er aus der Ferne rufen und mit halsbrecherischem Galopp kamen ihm die zwei Reiter entgegen. Erst glaubte der Zwerg, seine Erschöpfung würde seiner Sicht einen Streich spielen und ihm alles doppelt zeigen, als er erkannte, dass die beiden schwarzhaarigen Männer sich glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen. Doch dann begriff, dass es sich um die Zwillingssöhne Elronds, Elrohir und Elladar, handeln musste. Gimli hielt Arod mit bebender Flanke an, als die anderen Pferde ihn erreichten und sorgenvoll auf Legolas in seinen Armen blickten.

„Gimli! Was ist geschehen?"

Doch Gimli schüttelte statt einer Antwort nur müde den Kopf.

„Die Geschichte muss warten. Legolas ist schwer verletzt. Bringt ihn rasch zu Eurem Vater! Ich fürchte es ist Gift in seinem Körper."

Unwillig löste er seinen Griff von Legolas, als Elrohir oder Elladar – er konnte es nicht sagen – seinen geliebten Freund sanft aus seinen Armen zu sich aufs Pferd zog. Gimli fühlte sich leer und hohl ohne den eng an seine Brust gepressten Elben und die Panik versuchte ihn zu übermannen, als er nicht mehr die flache Atmung und den schwachen Herzschlag spüren konnte, die ihm versicherte, dass Legolas noch am Leben war. Doch der Sohn Elronds stürmte bereits davon, Legolas nun in dessen Halt. Der Kopf des ohmächtigen Elben pendelte bedrohlich über die Schulter des Bruchtal-Elben und goldblondes Haar wehte matt im Wind, als Gimli mit zusammengepressten Lippen dem Zwilling hinterherstarrte.

„Könnt Ihr noch reiten, Herr Zwerg, oder wollt ihr hinter mir aufsitzen?"

Gimli wandte den Blick von Legolas ab und musterte den dunkelhaarigen Elben neben sich, der ihn seltsam aber nicht unfreundlich betrachtete.

„Arod hat mich bis hierher getragen, er wird mich auch noch die restlichen Schritte bis Bruchtal bringen."

Zur Antwort schnaubte das Pferd zustimmend. Der Elb zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe; eine Geste die Gimli schmerzlich an Legolas erinnerte. Arrogantes Elbenpack!

„Ihr seid ein erstaunlicher Zwerg, Gimli Elbenfreund. Selbst die Pferde suchen Eure Freundschaft und nicht nur ihr Herren. Nun denn. Folgt mir."

Der Schimmel unter Gimli setzte sich im Schrittempo in Bewegung und lief gemächlich neben dem Fuchs her.

„Woher wusstet Ihr, dass wir kommen, Elrohir?" sprach der Zwerg Elronds Sohn aufs Geratewohl an. Wieder zog der Elb eine verwunderte Augenbraue nach oben und Gimli wusste, dass er den richtigen Namen geraten hatte.

„Wir hatten Wachen auf dem Turm positioniert. Sie sahen Euch bereits aus weiter Ferne."

„Es war also nicht die Herrin Galadriel, die Euch unsere Ankunft andeutete?"

Gimli wusst nicht, ob er enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte. Er fürchtete ein Wiedersehen mit der schönen Frau, da ihre Anwesenheit sein Versagen noch deutlicher machen würde: Galadriel kannte seine große Schuld. Zugleich sehnte er ein Zusammentreffen mit der Weisen herbei. Sie war die einzige, von der er Rat und Zuversicht erhoffen konnte, dass sein engster Freund, der seinem Herzen so nah stand, noch nicht verloren war für Mittelerde.

„Galadriel?" wunderte sich Elrohir. „Meine Großmutter ist in der Tat in Bruchtal, aber es war Mithrandir, der eine Vision von Eurer Ankunft hatte."

„Gandalf! Gandalf ist in Bruchtal!?"

„Ja, und er ist nicht der einzige Eurer Freunde, die Euch sehnlichst erwarten, Herr Zwerg."

Gimli begann innerlich zu frohlocken. Galadriel, Gandalf und Elrond an einem Ort. Wenn diese drei Mächtigen Legolas nicht helfen konnten, dann konnte niemand und nichts mehr den schönen Elben retten. Doch Gimli verbot sich diesen Weg in seinen Gedanken weiterzugehen. Gewiss gab es Hoffnung.

Mit einem Lächeln erinnerte sich Gimli daran, wie er das erste Mal feststellen musste, dass Legolas eine Schönheit besaß, der sich selbst der Zwerg nicht entziehen konnte und die er doch damals als so verstörend aufdringlich empfunden hatte.

_Schon Stunden fuhren sie in Booten den Anduin hinunter. Aragorn und Boromir hatten die Hobbits unter sich aufgeteilt und für Gimli war es außer Frage gestanden, das Boot mit Legolas zu teilen. Seit dieser einen Nacht in Lothlorién war er dem Elben nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen und hatte ihn selbst bei seinen Spaziergängen durch die Wälder Loriéns begleitet. Es hatte ihm einige neugierige Kommentare der beiden Menschen eingehandelt, doch zu seinem Erstaunen hatte Legolas selbst sich gegen dieses neue Arrangement nicht gewehrt und stattdessen die Unterhaltung mit dem Zwerg gesucht. _

_Legolas hatte versucht, seinem neuen Schatten die Schönheit der Wälder näher zu bringen, und obwohl Gimli in seiner üblichen Weise brummend über Elben und ihre Liebe zu Bäumen schimpfte, hatte er zugeben müssen, dass der Wald der Elben eine seltsame Schönheit ausstrahlte. Und als das Spitzohr begonnen hatte, Lieder in der alten Sprache seines Volkes zu singen, war es Gimli vorgekommen, als wäre ein Rauschen durch die Blätter gegangen und die Äste hätten sich zu den klaren Klängen von Legolas Stimme bewegt._

_In seiner Sorge um den Elbenmann hatte Gimli es nicht gewagt, den Blick auch nur für einen Moment von dem Gefährten abzuwenden, aus Angst ein Ork könnte hinter einem Stamm hervorspringen und einen Dolch dem Elb in den Rücken rammen. Jedes Mal wenn Legolas bemerkt hatte, dass Gimli ihn anstarrte, hatte er nur eine belustigte Augenbraue nach oben gezogen und den Zwerg fragend aus seinen tiefblauen Augen angesehen._

_Die Sonne ging unter und die Dämmerung breitete sich langsam aus und tauchte die Welt um sie herum in ein unwirkliches Licht. Nur das leise Plätschern des Wassers, wenn die Gefährten ihre Paddel ins Wasser tauchten, war zu hören. Die Hobbits waren längst eingeschlafen und Gimli wusste, dass es Zeit wurde, am Ufer nach einem Platz zu suchen, um für die kommende Nacht ein Lager aufzuschlagen._

_Er drehte sich um, um seine Meinung dem Elben mitzuteilen, als er mit offenem Mund erstarrte. Der aufgehende Mond schickte sein blasses Licht auf sie hinunter und doch schien es dem Zwerg, als hätte er seine Strahlen einzig und allein auf Legolas gerichtet. Der fahle Schein ließ die helle Haut des Elben schimmern, als sei sein Körper mit tausenden winzigen Edelsteinen besetzt und die hellblonden Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht und seine Schultern wie gesponnenes Mithril. Legolas hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht für einen Moment dem Licht entgegengestreckt. Er verharrte bewegungslos für Sekunden in dieser Position und Gimli hatte den Eindruck, statt eines lebenden Wesens säße eine vom großen Illuvatar selbst gegossene kostbare Statue vor ihm. Verlegenheit und Verärgerung über sich selbst stieg in dem Zwerg auf, aber er konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Anblick lösen. Doch plötzlich veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck der Statue und ein schelmisches Lächeln kräuselte ihre Lippen. In unveränderter Position, noch mit geschlossenen Augen begann Legolas zu sprechen._

„_Ich spüre Deinen Blick auf mir, Zwerg Gimli. Willst Du mir nicht sagen, warum Du mich seit Tagen beobachtest?"_

_Die Verärgerung gewann Oberhand über die Verlegenheit und Gimli murrte laut, so dass es auch die anderen hören konnten._

„_Es wird Zeit, dass wir an Land kommen und das Spitzohr sich in seinen Bäumen und Büschen wieder tarnen kann. Er leuchtet hier auf dem Wasser wie ein Glühwürmchen! Die Orks werden ihn bald wie Motten eine Fackel umschwärmen."_

_Die Augen des Elben schnappten überrascht auf und musterten den Zwerg vor ihm, der ihn mit überkreuzten Armen wütend anfunkelte. Legolas legte den Kopf schief und antwortete in der gleichen Lautstärke wie vor ihm der Zwerg gesprochen hatte:_

„_Wenn wir nicht entdeckt werden wollen, solltet ihr besser die ganze Nachtwache übernehmen, Herr Zwerg."_

_Gimli grunzte irritiert über das nicht erwartete Kompliment, doch er verengte seine Augen zu _

_Schlitzen, als er das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Bootgenossen sah._

„_Du schnarchst ansonsten so laut, dass Du außer den Orks uns auch noch sämtliche Nazgûl anlockst."_

Gimli bemerkte erst, dass er in eine Art Halbschlaf gesunken war, als eine kühle Hand seinen Arm umfasste und ihn aus seinen glücklichen Erinnerungen riss. Er schrak empor und starrte in ein Paar freundliche, hellblaue, weise Augen.

„Gandalf!" murmelte Gimli erschöpft und auf magische Weise schien sich das Elbenseil zu lösen, das ihn bisher auf Arods Rücken gehalten hatte. Der Zwerg rutschte halb, fiel halb dem Zauberer entgegen, der ihm mit einer Leichtigkeit auffing, die sein vermeintliches Alter Lügen strafte.

„Gimli, mein lieber Junge."

Der Zwerg spürte sich von zwei tröstenden Armen umfangen und zum ersten Mal seit seiner Volljährigkeit vor etwas über hundert Jahren fühlte sich Gimli wieder wie ein unerfahrener junger Krieger, der seine erste Schlacht geschlagen hatte und mit blutendem Herzen in die Arme seiner Eltern sank.

„Legolas…" war das einzige, was er mit erstickter Stimme hervorbrachte und eine beruhigende Hand fuhr über seinen wie mit Watte gefüllten Kopf, der dem großen Zauberer bis zur Brust reichte.

„Elrond ist bei ihm, Gimli. Du hast alles getan, was Du konntest."

‚Gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, Freund Gimli.' erklang eine warme, liebliche Stimme im Kopf des Zwerges. Gimli zuckte zusammen und löste sich von Gandalf, seine Erschöpfung urplötzlich verflogen.

„Frau Galadriel!" rief er aus und starrte auf das überirdisch schöne Wesen, das vor ihm stand und ihn zärtlich aber auch traurig anlächelte. Gimlis aufgestaute Emotionen brachen bei diesem Anblick aus ihm heraus und er schrie kurz schmerzerfüllt auf, bevor er auf die Knie sank und mit seinen rauen Händen sein Gesicht bedeckte.

„Ich habe versagt." flüsterte er immer wieder vor sich hin, bis zwei zierliche Hände sich auf seine Wangen legten und die hauchzarte Berührung ihn mit einer seltsamen Leichtigkeit erfüllte. Galadriels Stimme nahm seinen Geist ein wie ein plätschernder, klarer Frühlingsbach, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte.

‚Mein lieber, lieber Gimli. Sprich nicht solche Worte, urteile nicht so hart über Dich! Niemand kann wissen, welche Tat es ist, die unser Schicksal und das unserer Freunde beeinflussen wird. Vielleicht ist alles so vorbestimmt und die Zeit für Deinen Heldenmut wird noch kommen. Verzweifle nicht, Gimli Elbenfreund, die Zukunft liegt auch für mich nur unklar im Nebel. Noch viel kann geschehen. So viel."

Der Zwerg nickte und wischte sich eine einzelne klare Träne von seiner sonnengebräunten Wange.

„Wenn diese Zeit kommt, Galadriel, dann bin ich bereit. Ich werde alles für ihn geben. Alles."

Galadriel lächelte den Zwerg wissend an. „Nun also hast Du Dein Herz erkundet, Freund Gimli."

Noch bevor Gimli antworten konnte, hörte er aus einiger Entfernung eine laute polternde Stimme, die ihm nur allzu vertraut war.

„Wo ist Gimli? Wo ist mein Sohn!"

Mit geweiteten Augen wandte er sich Gandalf zu, der amüsiert an seiner Pfeife zog.

„Mein Vater ist hier?"

„Oh, und nicht nur Deiner… König Thranduil weilt auch in Bruchtal, sollte Gloin ihm nicht inzwischen mit der Axt den Schädel eingeschlagen haben."

Wie zur Antwort ertönte eine majestätische Stimme aus derselben Richtung.

„Wo immer Euer kurz gewachsener Sprössling ist, ich hoffe mein Sohn ist sehr weit von diesem Ort entfernt!"

Gimli stöhnte leise auf.

„Welcher Wahnsinnige hat denn meinen Vater und Thranduil hier in Bruchtal zusammengebracht?"

„Das war ich." vernahm Gimli eine neue Stimme neben sich und als er herum fuhr, stand neben ihm Elrond mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Galadriel, Gandalf und ich werden Mittelerde verlassen und in den Westen gehen. Es schien mir ratsam, diesen Unbill zwischen Euren Vätern auszuräumen, wenn bald kein Mittelsmann mehr ihren Zorn beruhigen kann. Niemand will, dass Zwerge und Elben länger einander Feinde sind. Aber ich muss gestehen, es scheint schwieriger, als ich erhoffte."

Gimli winkte unwillig ab. Dies war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um über Politik zu sprechen. Auf seiner Seele lastete nur eine Sorge schwer.

„Lord Elrond, wie geht es Legolas? Bitte sagt mir, wie es ihm geht!"

In diesem Moment betraten Gloin und Thranduil den kleinen Hof und der blonde Elb erstarrte mitten im Schritt. Gimli blickte sprachlos staunend auf den Elbenkönig aus Düsterwald, den er bisher nur aus Erzählungen kannte und der seinem Sohn äußerlich auf verblüffende Weise ähnelte. Doch die Haltung des Elben war arrogant, der Kopf stolz erhoben und die Augen glänzten in einem kühlen Grau. König Thranduil hatte nichts von der Freundlichkeit und der nie versiegenden Fröhlichkeit seines Sohnes, die Legolas wie eine warme Aura umgaben.

„Was ist mit meinem Sohn?" fragte der König fordernd und maß Gimli mit einem bohrenden Blick.

„Euer Sohn ist schwer verwundet. Wir haben gekämpft, als…"

Thranduil unterbrach Gimli und baute sich drohend vor ihm auf.

„Ihr habt gekämpft? Er ist verwundet? Was hast Du ihm angetan, Zwerg?" zischte er leise und eisig.

„Nein! Nein! Ihr habt mich falsch verstanden, Hoheit! Wir kämpften gemeinsam gegen Orks. Es war ein Ork, der ihn verletzte! Ich würde niemals Legolas etwas…"

„Und wer kann mir das beweisen, dass es ein Ork war und nicht Du, Gloins Sohn?"

„Schluss! Sofort!"

Elronds Stimme war so erzürnt, dass selbst Thranduil erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Wie kannst Du an Gimlis Loyalität und Freundschaft zu Deinem Sohn zweifeln, Thranduil! Hätte Gimli Legolas nicht ohne Rücksicht auf seine Kräfte so schnell nach Bruchtal gebracht, würde Dein Sohn bereits in wenigen Stunden nicht mehr unter uns weilen! Und auch so steht es nicht gut um ihn."

Starr vor Erschrecken blickten alle auf den schwarzhaarigen Elben, der bekümmert vor ihnen stand.

„Ihr konntet ihm nicht helfen?" Gimli erkannte nicht seine eigene Stimme, als er die Worte aussprach, die er so fürchtete. Sie klang hohl und leblos. Wenn Elronds Medizin versagte…

„Ich kann die Wunde heilen, sie wird nicht weiter sein Leben bedrohen. Aber das Gift…" Elrond seufzte schwer. „Das Gift breitet sich unaufhaltsam aus und ich kenne es nicht und daher auch nicht sein Gegengift. Es scheint Legolas in tiefe Qualen zu stürzen und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen soll…"

„Es muss ein Gegengift geben!" Gimlis Ausruf war mehr ein Flehen als alles andere, doch Elrond schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann es nicht einmal untersuchen, da ich das Gift dafür in seiner reinen Form benötige. Und ich kenne kein Gift, das Orks benutzen und solche Auswirkungen haben."

Gimli fühlte eine Taubheit in seine Glieder steigen, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Eisern umklammerte er den Griff seiner Axt und wünschte diesem Horror mit seiner Waffe begegnen zu können, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

„Der Dolch! Elrond! Ich habe den Dolch dabei, der Legolas verletzte. Er ist in Arods Satteltasche. Vielleicht ist ja noch Gift daran, dass ihr untersuchen könnt!"

Lord Elrond nickte. „Das könnte in der Tat eine Erleichterung sein. Vielleicht gibt es Hoffnung, wenn ich weiß, um was für ein Gift es sich handelt."

Mit einem Winken der Hand schickte er einen seiner Söhne davon, um ihm den Dolch zu bringen.

„In der Zwischenzeit ruht Euch aus, Gimli. Ihr habt eine lange, Kräfte zehrende Reise hinter Euch gebracht."

Doch Gimli schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich gehe zu Legolas." Und seine Stimme war so bestimmt, dass niemand auch nur wagte seinen felsenfesten Entschluss anzuzweifeln.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt 


	3. Chapter 3

**Elbenhaar**

Gimli wachte bereits die zweite Nacht an Legolas Bett. Sorgenvoll und zärtlich strich er dem Elben die nassen Haarsträhnen von der verschwitzten Stirn. Sein körperlicher Zustand war halbwegs stabil, doch immer heftigere Albträume schienen den Blonden heimzusuchen.

Einmal hatte Legolas plötzlich die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst und sich wie besessen umher geworfen.

„Drego le lamath! Methed naeth!" /Weichet ihr Stimmen! Ende dem Leid!/ hatte er geschrieen und Gimli, der gefürchtet hatte, der Elb könne sich in seinem Fieberwahn selbst verletzen, hatte versucht, seine Handgelenke zu fassen und seinen Freund wieder in die Laken zu drücken. Doch Legolas hatte in seinem Kampf gegen die Gespinste seiner Fantasie erstaunlicher Kräfte entwickelt und der Zwerg hatte all sein Ringerkönnen gebraucht, um den Elben und sich selbst vor Tritten und Schlägen zu bewahren.

Gimlis Reserven hatten sich nach der zweiten Nacht ohne Schlaf – und eine davon auf Arods Rücken – dem Ende zugeneigt. Immer wieder war er auf dem Stuhl neben Legolas Ruhestatt eingenickt und sofort wieder hoch geschreckt aus Angst, der Zustand des Freundes hätte sich etwa verschlechtert und er hätte ihm nicht beistehen können. Doch die Erschöpfung lähmte nun nach und nach seine Glieder.

Nachdenklich löste er seine Hände von Legolas Stirn, woraufhin dieser leise wimmerte. Nichts auf der Welt konnte ihn dazu bringen, in die Räumlichkeiten zu gehen, die die Bruchtalelben ihm zugewiesen hatten.

„Gimli…" Das Flüstern des Elben war so leise, dass der Zwerg es fast überhört hätte. Doch so sehr er auch einen Moment lang hoffte, dass Legolas erwacht sein könnte, sein Wunsch erfüllte sich nicht, stattdessen schmerzte der verzweifelte Klang von Legolas Stimme Gimli in seiner Seele nur noch mehr. Legolas Augen waren geschlossen und seine Augäpfel rollten wild im Fieber unter den hellen Lidern des Elben umher.

„Ich bin hier, Legolas." seufzte der Zwerg schwer und ergriff die Hand des Elben und presste sie gegen seine Stirn, als könne die Berührung seine Müdigkeit vertreiben.

Gerade als er merkte, wie der Schlaf ihn erneut langsam übermannte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und vier atemlose Gestalten kamen in das Zimmer gestolpert.

„Haben sie uns gesehen? Pippin, hast Du den Stein auch weit genug geworfen?"

„Ja, Merry! Die zwei Elben werden eine Weile suchen, bis sie die Ursache für die nächtliche Ruhestörung finden."

Zwei Männer kicherten leise.

„Musstest Du dafür ausgerechnet eines von Herrn Elronds hübschen Fenstern einschmeißen?" beschwerte sich eine dritte Stimme, die eindeutig Samweis Gamdschie gehörte.

„Still jetzt. Alle. Oder wollt ihr die Wachen wieder zurückholen?" warnte die besonnene Stimme von Frodo.

Gimli musste trotz seines Kummers lächeln. Die Hobbits hatten also einen Weg gefunden, um an Elronds Wachen vorbeizukommen, die Ruhe für Legolas garantieren sollten.

„Hallo, kleine Freunde." brummte der Zwerg.

„Gimli!"

Mit einem einzigen Schrei stürzten die Hobbits nach vorne und in kürzester Zeit fand sich Gimli in einer dreifachen Umarmung wieder. Nur Frodo war kurz vor dem Zwerg stehen geblieben und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. Gimli strich den Hobbits, die noch einmal über einen Kopf kleiner waren als er selbst, über die Locken und schob sie dann sanft aber bestimmt von sich. Das fröhliche Geschnatter der Halblinge erstarb urplötzlich, als Sam Legolas auf dem Bett entdeckte.

„Oh nein!" rief der kleine Mann und schlug bestürzt die Hand vor den Mund. Und auch die anderen Hobbits starrten schweigend und schockiert auf den Elben, der sie auf ihrer langen, gefährlichen Reise begleitet und beschützt hatte, und der nun durch Gift niedergestreckt blass und bewusstlos vor ihnen lag. Uns es war Sam, der aussprach, was sie alle fühlten.

„Ich habe einmal gesagt, ich möchte alles über Elben wissen, aber bei den goldenen Löckchen meiner kleinen Elanor, nie wollte ich sehen, wie ein stolzer Elb in solchen Schmerzen aussieht. Und schon gar nicht Legolas!"

Die anderen Hobbits nickten und Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus, bis Gimli eine kleine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Als er sich umdrehte, blickte er in die seltsam traurigen und zugleich verständnisvollen Augen von Frodo Beutlin, der sich so deutlich im Charakter von seinen Gefährten unterschied.

„Du siehst müde aus, Gimli."

Gimli lächelte etwas verkrampft. „Ja, Frodo. Ich bin müde."

„Warum schläfst Du dann nicht?" warf Merry ein.

Der Zwerg schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ich bleibe hier bei Legolas…"

„Natürlich bleibst Du hier bei ihm!" mischte sich nun auch Pippin ein. „Das eine schließt das andere doch nicht aus!"

Nun nickten alle vier und Gimli betrachtete verwirrt die Hobbits, bis Merry theatralisch seufzte und dem Zwerg gegen die Brust tippte.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass Zwerge nicht so viel Bier trinken sollten wie wir Hobbits. Das vertragt ihr einfach nicht so gut und das macht sich scheinbar schnell in euren Köpfen bemerkbar, oder warum bist Du heute so langsam, Gimli?" Gimli verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte Pippin streng an, der nur entschuldigend grinste.

„Was willst Du mir damit sagen, kleiner Hobbit?"

„Gimli. Das ist doch ganz einfach. Du bist müde und Legolas liegt auf einem Bett, das groß genug ist um eine ganze Kompanie Elben in voller Rüstung zu beherbergen. Muss ich noch weiter sprechen?"

Sprachlos starrte der Zwerg auf die Hobbits, die ihm auf einmal eine Option gegeben hatten, die ihm nicht einmal ansatzweise eingefallen war. Er sollte sich zu dem Elb legen? Eine eigentümliche Röte stieg dem Zwerg ins Gesicht und er glaubte erst, die Hobbits hätten einen Scherz mit ihm getrieben, doch die kleinen Gesellen blickten ihn ehrlich und offenherzig an. Gimli räusperte sich verlegen.

Ein deutliches Husten hinter ihnen, ließ sie alle herumfahren.

In der Tür stand Gandalf mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und verschränkten Armen und warf den Hobbits strafende Blicke zu.

„Habe ich Euch nicht gesagt, dass ihr Legolas und Gimli in Ruhe lassen sollt?"

Die Hobbits senkten reuig ihr Haupt.

„Und habt ihr zufällig irgendetwas mit diesem Stein zu tun, den ich soeben in Elronds Salon fand zwischen den Scherben seines kostbaren Fensters?"

Merry kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, Pippin starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen und Sam bedachte die beiden mit einem eindeutigen „Hab-ich-es-Euch-nicht-gesagt"-Blick. Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung scheuchte Gandalf die Hobbits hinaus, die Gimli noch einmal zuwinkten und artig grüßend an den verballhornten Wachen vorbeigingen, die die Hobbits leicht mürrisch betrachteten.

„Guten Abend."

„Guten Abend!"

„Guten Abend, die Herren Elben."

„Guten Abend."

Auch Gandalf wandte sich zum Gehen und warf wie beiläufig Gimli einen letzten Blick voller Wärme zu.

„Sie haben Recht, Gimli. Du solltest schlafen."

Der Zwerg starrte einen Moment noch auf die Tür, aus der soeben die Hobbits und der Zauberer verschwunden waren, dann drehte er sich um und blickte mit seltsam klopfendem Herzen zu dem Bett, auf dem der Elb sich in seinen Fieberträumen umher warf. Nervös zog sich Gimli am Bart und fragte sich verwundert, warum er denn solche Hemmungen hatte, sich neben dem Elben zur Ruhe zu legen. Er war müde, das Bett war in der Tat groß und er konnte beruhigt sein, dass Legolas in seiner Nähe war. Außerdem hatte er schon manche Nacht neben seinem Freund und Kriegsgefährten im Freien und im gleichen Zelt verbracht und manchen Tag eng an ihn gelehnt auf Arods Rücken.

Und trotzdem wollte sein Herzschlag sich nicht beruhigen, als er zögerlich seine Stiefel auszog, seine Hemdschnürung lockerte und sich auf das Bett legte, wohl darauf bedacht, nicht zu nahe an den Elben zu rücken.

Bis auf eine Kerze hatte Gimli alles Licht im Raum gelöscht und die Flamme warf unruhige Schatten an die Wände und spiegelte die Ruhelosigkeit des Elben wieder, der sich noch immer zuckend und windend umher wälzte. Gimli streckte seine Hand aus, um sie Legolas auf die Schulter zu legen. Seine große, axtgewöhnte, schwielige Pranke wirkte wie fehlplaziert auf der schmalen, athletischen Schulter des Elben, doch die Berührung schien Gimlis Freund zu beruhigen, denn Legolas streckte sich der Berührung entgegen, drehte sich in seinem aufgewühlten Schlaf herum, sodass er Gimli das Gesicht zuwandte.

Der Zwerg zog seine Hand zurück, als er die Bewegung spürte, doch einer von Legolas vielen fein geflochtenen, schmalen Zöpfen rutschte ihm über den Handrücken und atemlos hielt Gimli inne und starrte auf die Strähne, die trotz Legolas Fieber glatt und kühl sich an seine Hand schmiegte.

Vorsichtig, als könne Gimli den schmalen Zopf beschädigen, drehte der Zwerg seine Hand, sodass die Strähne auf seiner Handfläche zu liegen kam und er neugierig mit dem Daumen darüber streichen konnte.

„Elbenzauber." murmelte er leise, als er über das Haar strich, das sich glatt wie Metall anfühlte.

Während die Lady Galadriel Haar hatte, das leuchtete wie die Sonne selbst, so hatte Legolas Haare wie gesponnenes Mithril; glatt, fast silbrig glänzend und biegsam und doch stark wie eine fein ziselierte Gliederkette. Gimli erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er außer den drei goldenen Strähnen der Frau Galadriel, die er in der Zwischenzeit in einen kostbaren Anhänger aus Bergkristall gefasst hatte, einen von Legolas Kriegerzöpfen ebenso begehrte.

Legolas Haar hätte keine kristallene Fassung nötig gehabt. Sein Zopf wäre eine der schönsten Ketten gewesen, schöner als so manche Kette eines begabten Zwergenkunstschmiedes, eine Kette aus Elbenhaar, die auch ohne Anhänger bestach.

Seufzend ließ Gimli Legolas Haar los. Unendlich viel Wasser würde den Anduin herunter fließen, bevor der Zwerg seinen Freund jemals nach einer Strähne seine Haares gefragt hätte.

Gimli knurrte bei dem Gedanken leise, als er sich die Reaktion des Elben auf eine solche Bitte vorstellte. Legolas würde seine Augenbraue nach oben ziehen und den Zwerg spöttisch fragen, ob ihn die Gier seines Volkes nach Gold und Schätzen dazu verleitet hätten, glänzendes Elbenhaar zu sammeln.

Gimli wandte sich wieder seinem Freund zu, dessen gequälter Gesichtsausdruck den Zwerg sorgenvoll grübeln ließ.

„Was würde ich darum geben, wenn Du mich jetzt so necken könntest, mellon nîn." Er benutzte die Anrede, die Legolas so oft für ihn verwendete: mellon… Freund.

„Ja, mein Freund bist Du wirklich, Legolas. Du bist der einzige der meinem Herzen so nahe steht." Gimli lachte leise. „Glaube ja nicht, Spitzohr, dass ich das jemals zugeben werde, wenn Du bei Bewusstsein bist."

Eiserne Bänder legte sich um seinen Brustkorb, als ein gepeinigtes Aufstöhnen des Elben Gimli daran erinnerte, wie schlimm es gerade um seinen Freund stand und wie groß die Gefahr war, dass er seinen teuren Weggefährten verlieren könnte.

Dem Impuls seines gequälten Herzens folgend riss der Zwerg den Elben in seine Arme, alle Verlegenheit vergessen. Enge presste er Legolas an seine Brust und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr.

„Wenn ich Dir doch bloß helfen könnte."

Und so glitt Gimli in unruhige Träume, die sich um Elben drehten, die ihm neckend ihr Haar hinhielten und doch konnte er den einen Elben, dessen Zöpfe so silbrigblond im Licht glänzten, nicht fassen. Immer wieder tauchte dessen Schopf zwischen den anderen auf, doch sobald der Zwerg die Stelle erreicht hatte, so war der schöne Elb davon und winkte ihm aus einer anderen Richtung.

Unendlich lange ging dieses grausame Spiel, bis Gimli intensiv goldenes Haar entdeckte, das ebenfalls aus der Masse heraus stach. Und, Aule sei Dank, verschwand die Gestalt nicht, als Gimli sich näherte.

Nach und nach lösten sich die Elben um Gimli herum auf bis auf die schöne Frau mit dem goldblonden Haar, die ihn freundlich anlächelte. Doch dann entdeckte Gimli auch Legolas Gestalt in einiger Entfernung und der Elb starrte ihn mit sehnsüchtig an. Gimli wollte zu ihm, doch die Stimme der Elbin hielt ihn zurück.

„Gimli."

Zögernd blickte der Zwerg zwischen Galadriel und Legolas hin und her.

„Gimli, es ist Zeit diesen Träumen zu entfliehen." lockte Galadriel. Gimli aber schüttelte den Kopf und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf Legolas zu.

„Es ist nur ein Traum, mein heldenhafter Zwerg. Wache auf, Gimli Gloinssohn! Diesem Trugbild vermagst Du nicht zu helfen, aber der Freund deines Herzens braucht dich in dieser Welt. Wache auf!"

Gimli wich einen Schritt von seinem Freund zurück, der flehentlich ihm die Hände entgegenstreckte und nickte stattdessen bekümmert Galadriel zu, die ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Komm zu mir, Gimli." waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie sich auflöste und auch der Elbenmann im Nebel verschwand.

Verwirrt blinzelte der Zwerg, als er begann die Welt um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Seine Träume schienen die ganze Nacht angedauert zu haben, denn Tageslicht umfing ihn. Müde streckte er seine Glieder und bemerkte dabei etwas Schweres auf seiner Brust, das von einer hellen Masse umrahmt war, die sich auf seinem Oberkörper verteilte. Verblüfft starrte der Zwerg auf Legolas Kopf, den der Elb im Laufe der Nacht auf Gimlis Brust gelegt hatte und dessen Gesichtsausdruck noch immer, wenn nicht noch mehr, von Schmerzen und Leid gekennzeichnet war. Wie ein verängstigtes Tier, das Schutz in einem Versteck suchte, hatte sich der Elb an seinen Gefährten gepresst.

Vorsichtig löste Gimli den klammernden Griff seines Freundes und hob ihn sanft an, um unterher hervor zu kriechen. Dann bettete er den Elben in die Mitte des Bettes und zog die Decke über dessen zitternde Gestalt.

„Ich bin gleich zurück, Legolas. Ich muss nur kurz mit der Frau Galadriel sprechen." murmelte er leise und wandte sich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen von dem Elben ab.

Trügerischer Sonnenschein und verräterischer Vogelgesang empfingen den Zwerg außerhalb des Zimmers und gaukelten ihm eine heile Welt vor. Gimli hoffte, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war.

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, wo er Galadriel finden könnte, doch die Lady schien sein Suchen zu spüren und ihre liebliche Stimme hallte für andere unhörbar in seinem Kopf.

‚Komm in Elronds Gärten, Freund Zwerg.'

Gimli gehorchte der stillen Aufforderung und schlug den Weg zu Herrn Elronds Blumengärten ein.

Drei Elben, Gandalf und Gloin hoben ihre Köpfe, als sich Gimlis Schritte dem Treffpunkt näherten. Das Herz des Zwerges füllte sich mit Unruhe, als er die erlauchte Versammlung und die ernsten Gesichter sah.

Höflich grüßte er die Anwesenden, auch wenn er nicht verhindern konnte, dass sein Gruß gegenüber König Thranduil ein wenig kühler ausfiel. Auch Gandalf schien es zu bemerken, denn er warf Gimli einen warnenden Blick zu, woraufhin dieser nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte. Thranduil hatte ihn verdächtigt, Legolas dieses Leid zugefügt zu haben und Gimlis tief getroffenes Ehrgefühl machte sich bemerkbar.

„Wie geht es Legolas?" fragte Galadriel in Richtung des Zwerges und Gimli seufzte schwer.

„Unverändert schlecht. Der Fieberwahn scheint ihn schwer zu quälen."

„Ein Wunder, dass er bisher überhaupt durchgehalten hat."

Elronds Stimme klang müde und gebrochen und Gimlis Herz überschlug sich vor Angst, was der Elb zu berichten hatte.

„Habt Ihr das Gift nicht bestimmen können, Herr Elrond?" fragte er zögerlich.

„Oh doch, das habe ich und es übertrifft meine schlimmsten Erwartungen."

„Nun sprich endlich, Elrond! Was ist mit meinem Sohn?"

Gimli ballte seine Hände und biss die Zähne zusammen, als er merkte, wie heiße Tränen ihm in die Augen stiegen.

„Das Gift an dem Dolch, ist ein Gift von dem ich glaubte, nein hoffte, dass es nicht mehr existiert. Seit Jahrtausenden wurde es nicht mehr benutzt. Es handelt sich um das Gift Morgoths."

Ein entsetztes Luftholen ging durch die anwesenden Elben und den Maia Gandalf.

„Elrond seid Ihr Euch sicher? Wie kann das Gift Morgoths an den Dolch eines einfachen Orks kommen?" presste Mithrandir hervor.

„Ich fürchte, Sauron hatte Kenntnis von dem Gift und beabsichtigte, es wie einst Morgoth selbst einzusetzen. Nach Saurons Untergang haben die Orks wohl die Reste des Turmes geplündert und sind auf diese grausame Waffe gestoßen. Sie benutzen es, ohne zu wissen, um was es sich dabei handelt."

Ein lähmendes Schweigen schien sich auf die Gruppe zu legen, nur Gimli verstand noch nicht wovon der Heiler sprach.

„Was bewirkt dieses Gift? Gibt es Heilung? Ich bitte Euch, erklärt es mir!"

Elrond blickte den Zwerg mit Trauer in den Augen an.

„Morgoth oder auch Melkor genannt war einst einer der Valar, bevor er dem Dunklen anheim fiel und die Valar ihn nach dem ersten Zeitalter verbannten."

„Das weiß ich alles, erzählt mir von dem Gift!" Gimli wurde ungeduldig, Legolas hatte ihm alle Geschichten über den Gefallenen Valar erzählt.

„Wisst Ihr auch, Herr Zwerg, dass es Morgoth war, der die Orks erschuf? Er neidete den Valar ihre Schöpfungen, ihre Kinder, uns Elben. Doch er konnte kein eigenes Leben erschaffen, also fing er die Elben und Menschen, die ihm und seinen Dienern in die Hände gerieten und versklavte sie, brach sie und machte sie zu seelenlosen Geschöpfen… zu Orks.

Seine Methoden waren grausam und vielfältig, doch eine seiner wirksamsten Waffen, um ihre Seele zu brechen, war ein Gift, das er seinen Sklaven verabreichte. Das Gift Morgoths."

Gimli starrte Elrond mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dieses Gift sollte es sein, dass nun durch Legolas Adern pulsierte?

„Was bewirkt es?" flüsterte Gimli heiser.

„Derjenige, der mit diesem Gift in Berührung kommt, wird unwiderruflich immer wieder seinen schlimmsten Ängsten ausgesetzt. Immer wieder bis seine Seele daran zerbricht und auf ewig verloren ist. Keiner hatte bisher die Stärke, sich dieser Tortur zu widersetzen."

Entsetzt schlug Gimli die Hände vor die Augen und merkte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachzugeben drohten. Er wäre gefallen, hätte er nicht die Hände seines Vaters gespürt, die ihn festhielten.

„Dann wird mein Sohn der erste sein, der sich dieser schwarzen Macht widersetzt, Elrond. Legolas ist ein Krieger und er kennt keine Angst. Das Gift wird ihm nichts anhaben können." Thranduils Stimme war bestimmt.

„Niemand ist ohne Angst, Thranduil." hörte Gimli die zarte Stimme Galadriels. „Auch Dein tapferer Sohn nicht."

„Welche Ängste soll er haben? Er hat sich Sauron gestellt und aussichtslose Schlachten geschlagen. Er fürchtet nicht den Tod!"

„Vielleicht ist es nicht der Tod, den er fürchtet, lieber Freund."

Gimli hatte das Gefühl angesehen zu werden und er öffnete mühsam die Augen. Galadriels sanfter Blick ruhte auf ihm.

„Vielleicht sollten wir denjenigen fragen, der Deinen Sohn am besten kennt, Thranduil."

„Und wer soll das wohl sein, wenn nicht sein eigener Vater?" warf der Elbenkönig von Düsterwald ein, doch Galadriel reagierte nicht mehr, sondern ging vor Gimli in die Hocke und griff nach seinen Händen.

„Sag mir, Gimli Elbenfreund, Freund des Legolas. Was ist die größte Angst Deines Gefährten?"

Gimli starrte einen Moment stumm in die wissenden Augen der schönen Elbenfrau und dann seufzte er.

„Er fürchtet nichts so sehr wie die See."

„Das kann nicht sein! Jeder Elb liebt die See, denn sie wird ihn eines Tages nach Valinor bringen!"

„Genau davon spreche ich." wendete sich Gimli an den Vater seines geliebten Freundes.

_Das Pferd hielt so abrupt, dass Gimli in seiner schweren Kampfmontur mit seinem Helm gegen Legolas Rücken prallte. Der Köcher voller Pfeile um Legolas Schultern drückte dem Zwerg hart ins Gesicht._

„_Was zum Henker…" begann Gimli sich zu beschweren, doch der Elb vor ihm hob seine Hand und brachte den Zwerg zum Schweigen. Gimli sah, wie sich Legolas Körper anspannte und der Elb schien in die Ferne zu lauschen. Nach einer Weile lösten sich Legolas starre Schultern und Arod begann wieder den anderen Pferden zu folgen. Gimli wartete einen Moment, doch Legolas erklärte nicht sein seltsames Verhalten. Seufzend ergab sich Gimli wieder in sein Schicksal, als der Köcher und der Bogen um Legolas schlanken Oberkörper wieder zu wippen begannen und den Zwerg ständig vor die Brust stießen._

„_Wann ist diese Tortur endlich vorbei? Du tust das doch nur, um mich zu ärgern, Spitzohr. Du weißt, wie ich es hasse, auf diesen Biestern herum zu hopsen, als wäre ich ein Sack Kartoffeln. Da war mir sogar unser Dauerlauf lieber." grantelte Gimli vor sich hin._

_Doch statt der üblichen gewitzten Kommentare des Elben erntete der Zwerg nur Schweigen. Gimli kniff die Augen zusammen. Etwas stimmte nicht mit seinem Gefährten._

„_Was ist los, Legolas? Was hast Du eben gehört? Sind Feinde in der Nähe?"_

„_Keine, die unserer Gemeinschaft gefährlich werden könnten." Die Stimme des Elben war unnatürlich abweisend und doch lag eine Sorge darin, die Gimli nicht auf sich beruhen lassen konnte._

„_Wenn Du diesen Ritt überstehen willst, ohne dass ich Deinen Galadhrim-Bogen und Köcher dir vom Rücken schneide, wäre es besser Du spuckst aus, was in Deinem Prinzenköpfchen herumgeistert, mein Freund."_

_Legolas seufzte, doch es schien mit einem leisen Lachen vermischt._

„_Das ist Erpressung, Gimli."_

„_Auch wir Zwerge können hintergründig sein." behauptete der Zwerg forsch._

„_Hintergründig wie Eure Streitaxt, Herr Zwerg." Ein echtes Lachen schwang nun in Legolas Stimme mit. Der Zwerg grunzte zufrieden, doch dann versiegte Legolas Lachen wieder._

„_Etwas beunruhigt Dich." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage._

„_Du kennst mich inzwischen gut."_

„_Vor allem kenn ich Dein Hinterteil gut, das habe ich den ganzen Tag vor mir."_

„_Willst Du absteigen? Wir können ein Stück gehen. Arod wird die anderen Pferde in kürzester Zeit wieder einholen können."_

_Gimli wog einen Moment ab, was es für ihn bedeuten würde, den anderen Reitern im wilden Galopp auf Arods Rücken zu folgen, aber seine Sorge um Legolas überwog._

„_Wäre eine Wohltat, mal wieder Erde und Stein unter den Füßen zu spüren."_

_Legolas sprang ab, während das Pferd noch mitten in der Bewegung war. Der Elb streckte eine Hand aus, um Gimli vom Pferd zu helfen._

„_Ich brauche Deine Hilfe nicht, Spitzohr. Ein Zwerg wird ja wohl alleine vom Pferd absteigen können!" schlug Gimli die dargebotene Hand aus. Ungeschickt hielt er sich am Sattel fest, während er versuchte mit seinen deutlich kürzeren Beinen als denen des hoch gewachsenen Elben in einem Steigbügel Halt zu finden. Arod ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite, der Steigbügel begann zu schwingen und Gimli verfehlte den sicheren Tritt und rutschte ohne Zwischenstopp zum Boden._

„_Das Biest macht das absichtlich!" und in der Tat wieherte das Pferd, als würde es lachen._

„_Wenn Du netter zum ihm wärst, dann würde er vielleicht auch netter zu dir sein?" schlug Legolas mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht vor. Gimli rappelte sich auf und klopfte den Staub von seiner Hose._

„_Ah, der gute Boden Mittelerdes!"_

_Mit einem Runzeln auf der Stirn bemerkte Gimli, wie sich Legolas Gesichtsausdruck bei der Bemerkung des Zwerges verfinsterte. Eine Weile liefen sie schweigsam nebeneinander her. Der Elb leichtfüßig, aber mit kleineren Schritten, um auf die Größe seines Kameraden Rücksicht zu nehmen. Gimli schielte zu seinem Freund, der mit emotionslosem Ausdruck neben ihm marschierte._

„_Entweder Du sagst es freiwillig, oder ich prügele es aus Dir heraus, Elb!"_

_Legolas blieb stehen und tätschelte dem Pferd den Hals. „Du gibst nicht auf, oder?"_

„_Du müsstest meinen Starrsinn inzwischen zu genüge kennen gelernt haben." _

_Legolas lächelte wehmütig und nickte nachdenklich._

„_Wieso hast Du Dir von der Herrin Galadriel eine Haarsträhne gewünscht, Gimli?"_

_Gimlis Hand fuhr unwillkürlich zu dem Kristall um seinen Hals, in dem er die Strähnen der schönen Herrin aufbewahrte. Zugleich schlich sich eine ihm wohlbekannte Unruhe in sein Herz. Wie kam Legolas auf die Lady Galadriel? Was hatte sie mit seiner Stimmung zu tun? Ahnte Legolas etwas von Gimlis Aufgabe, der er sich verschworen hatte?_

„_Du sollst mir meine Frage beantworten, Elb, nicht selbst eine stellen." grummelte Gimli. „Das ist sehr persönlich."_

„_Ist die Frage nach meinen geheimen Gedanken nicht auch persönlich?" konterte der Elb. „Deine Gedanken für meine, Gimli. Das scheint mir ein fairer Handel."_

_Gimli seufzte. Er konnte dem Elb nicht die volle Wahrheit sagen, da ein Großteil mit eben diesem zu tun hatte, aber ein Teil der Wahrheit konnte nicht schaden._

„_Es soll mich an etwas erinnern."_

„_An ihre Schönheit? Du schienst angetan zu sein von der Herrin Loriens." Gimli spürte eine prüfenden Blick von Legolas auf sich ruhen._

„_Nein, obwohl ihre Schönheit wahrlich etwas ist, das der Erinnerung wert ist. Nein, es soll mich daran erinnern, was sie mir gezeigt hat über Dinge die sind und Dinge die sein können. Sie hat mir gezeigt, was ich bewahren könnte, wenn ich mich richtig entscheide."_

„_Dann hat sie dich also vor etwas auch gewarnt."_

_Gimli warf dem Elben einen beunruhigten Blick zu. „Hatte das vorhin mit dem zu tun, was Frau Galadriel Dir gesagt hat, Legolas?" Was hatte die Herrin von Lothlorien Legolas gezeigt? Etwa die gleiche Vision?_

_Der Elb schwieg wieder eine Weile und dann wandte er sich Gimli mit einem brennenden Blick in den Augen zu, die den Zwerg erschauern ließen. Ein Sturm tobte in Legolas blauen Augen, so voller Emotionen, wie sie der Zwerg noch nie bei dem sonst so reservierten Elbenvolk gesehen hatte._

„_Es sind die Möwen, Gimli." _

_Gimli war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich verhört hatte, oder an dem Verstand seines Gefährten zweifeln sollte. Sein Freund fürchtete Möwen? „Die Herrin Galadriel hat mich davor gewarnt. Der erste Schrei einer Möwe, den ich höre, wird den Ruf des Meeres in meinem Herzen wecken."_

_Der Ruf des Meeres. Das war es also, was Legolas so bekümmerte._

„_Alle Elben hören irgendwann den Ruf des Meeres. Es ist Eure Bestimmung nach Valinor zu segeln eines Tages. Es ist Euer gelobtes Land."_

_Legolas ruhige Maske fiel völlig in sich zusammen. In seinem Blick fackelte Zorn auf. „Und wenn ich dieser Bestimmung nicht folgen will? Wenn ich entscheiden können möchte?"_

„_Was hält Dich in Mittelerde, wenn wir diese Aufgabe erfüllt haben, Junge? Die Elben müssten nicht einmal diesen Kampf kämpfen und doch tut ihr es. Willst Du nicht die Schönheit der Unsterblichen Lande sehen?"_

„_Es gibt genug Schönheit in Mittelerde an der ich mich erfreuen könnte." Der Elb klang fast trotzig und Gimli lächelte still. _

„_Ich habe hier Freunde, Gimli." Eine plötzliche Sanftheit in Legolas Stimme ließ den Zwerg erneut aufblicken und er starrte in zwei Augen, die ihn beinahe liebevoll betrachteten. Verlegen strich sich Gimli durch den Bart._

„_Deine Freunde auf Mittelerde haben nur eine begrenzte Zeit, Legolas. Früher oder später wirst Du sie sowieso verlassen müssen, weil sie dich verlassen werden."_

_Gimli sah, wie sich die Hand des Elben ballte, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, doch die sanfte Stimme ließ nichts von seiner inneren Anspannung erkennen. „Ich habe gehört, dass Zwerge ein langes Leben haben können. Zweihundertfünfzig Jahre sind keine Seltenheit."_

_Der Zwerg verzichtete, Legolas darauf hinzuweisen, dass zweihundertfünfzig Jahre eine wahrlich kurze Zeit waren im Vergleich zu dem unsterblichen Leben eines Elben. Das wusste dieser als einer der Erstgeborenen der Valar selbst zu gut, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Er beschloss den Elben auf andere Gedanken zu bringen._

„_Und hast du die Möwen schon schreien hören?"_

_Legolas seufzte. „Vorhin dachte ich einen Moment lang…"_

„_Ich kann Dich beruhigen, Spitzohr. Das Geräusch, das Du da vorhin gehört hast, das war keine Möwe, sondern mein Magen. Vielleicht kann ein Elb ja von Luft und Liedern leben, aber ein Zwerg muss essen, damit er bei Kräften bleibt. Ich habe Hunger!"_

_Entschlossen ging Gimli auf Arod zu, der friedlich neben ihnen graste, sobald er jedoch die Nähe des Zwerges spürte, trabte er immer ein paar Schritte nach vorne, bevor Gimli nach dem Steigbügel greifen konnte. Legolas lachte plötzlich gelöst und schritt auf die beiden Widersacher zu._

„_Was trödelst Du dann noch herum, Zwerg. Ich rieche bereits den Eintopf, den sie im Lager aufgesetzt haben."_

_Legolas griff nach Arods Zügel und half Gimli mit einem kräftigen Schubser auf den Schimmel und saß selbst schwungvoll vor dem Zwerg auf, sein Oberkörper glitt graziös an dem des Zwerges vorbei._

„_Danke, mellon nîn." _

_Gimli war sich nicht sicher, ob es Einbildung war, oder ob er tatsächlich richtig gehört hatte, als der warme Atem des Elben an seinem Ohr entlang streifte. Doch der Elb sagte nichts weiter und Arod verfiel in Trab. Gimli jedoch beschloss, in Zukunft nicht nur nach Orks, sondern auch nach Möwen Ausschau zu halten. Von beiden schien Gefahr für seinen Freund zu drohen._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Das neueste Kapitel ist da! Und ich danke Euch für Eure Unterstützung, die ich bekommen, obwohl dieses Pairing sowohl ungewöhnlich, als auch nicht so beliebt ist. Ich freue mich über jedes einzelne Review! Also bitte lasst mir eines da ;)**_

_**An manchen Stellen bin ich nicht hunderprozent zufrieden, weil ich finde, dass ich hätte ausführlicher schreiben müssen. Vielleicht überarbeite ich das noch mal, aber ich wollte jetzt unbedingt das neue Kapitel online stellen.**_

_**Nur noch eine Woche und ich habe Urlaub! Dann gehts auch mit meinen anderen Geschichten weiter.**_

_**Liebe Grüße,**_

_**Eure Abraxania**_

**Thranduils Handel**

"Soll das heißen, mein Sohn ist verloren?" riss die mühsam beherrschte Stimme Thranduils Gimli aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ich fürchte ja, mein Freund. Ich kenne keine Rettung gegen das Gift." bestätigte Elrond müde.

"Wie lange noch?" Gimlis Stimme zitterte wie Espenlaub. Legolas, sein Legolas! Verloren! Verloren...

Gimli konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

"Zwei Tage vielleicht, höchstens drei, dann wird seine Seele zerbrechen und auf immer in Dunkelheit sein."

"Und sein Körper?"

"Wird kurz darauf folgen. Und das ist ein Glück für ihn. Er ist von der Verletzung zu geschwächt, um den Verlust seiner Seele zu überstehen. Würde seine seelenlose Hülle allerdings überleben, würde er zum..."

"...Ork." vollendete Gimli tonlos Elronds Satz.

"Ja. In seiner ursprünglichen Form, bevor Morgoth aus diesen armen Kreaturen diese hässlichen Gestalten züchtete. Er wäre ein willenlosen Körper, reduziert auf nichts als seine barbarischen Instinkte und Triebe."

Die Vorstellung, Legolas Gestalt zu sehen und in seinen Augen niemals wieder sein stilles Lachen und seine Freude an den schönen Dingen wahrzunehmen, war zu viel für den Zwerg. Übelkeit und Panik stiegen in ihm hoch. Wie betäubt riss er sich von der starken Hand seines Vaters los, der ihn unauffällig stützte, und rannte davon. Er kam nicht sehr weit, bevor die Übelkeit Oberhand gewann und er sich würgend am Wegesrand übergeben musste. Minutenlang blieb er danach regungslos stehen und weigerte sich weiter zu denken oder gar zu fühlen, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen schlug.

'Keine Rettung für Legolas.' wiederholte es unaufhörlich Elronds Worte.

"Gimli." Galadriels Stimme erklang hinter ihm und sie sprach seinen Namen aus wie eine Liebkosung. Der Zwerg jedoch vermochte nicht, sich umzudrehen. Unweigerlich war Galadriels schöne Gestalt mit dem Schicksal seines geliebten Freundes verbunden und ihr Anblick würde ihn nur noch mehr schmerzen, war es doch die Herrin der Wälder Loriens gewesen, die sich darauf verlassen hatte, dass der Zwerg Legolas würde retten können. Darum flüsterte er nur leise:

"Warum hat er das zugelassen? Warum hat er sein Versprechen nicht gehalten? Er hatte mir sein Wort gegeben, sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen! Was ist mein lächerliches Zwergenleben schon wert im Vergleich zu seinem zeitlosen Dasein. Und nun kann nicht mal seine unsterbliche Seele gerettet werden? Ich habe es nicht verhindert, Galadriel. Dabei hattet Ihr mir doch gezeigt, was geschehen würde."

Eine zarte Hand strich sanft über sein kupferrotes Haupt.

"Ich würde alles dafür geben, um ihn zu retten. Alles, Frau Galadriel!"

"Ich weiß, dass Du dazu bereit bist, Gimli. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es bin."

Verwirrt zog Gimli die Stirn kraus und drehte sich nun doch zu der Elbin um, die ihn nachdenklich musterte.

"Ich verstehe nicht..."

Galadriel lachte leise.

"Ich muss gestehen, Gimli Elbenfreund, dass mir Deine Gesellschafft lieb und teuer geworden ist. Und auch wenn ich ebenfalls mir wünsche, Legolas diesem Schicksal zu entreißen, so kann ich nicht leugnen, dass es mir großen Kummer bereitet, Dich einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen."

Während die Lady sprach begann das Leben in Gimlis Adern wieder zu pulsieren und sein Herz flog vor Aufregung. Durfte er sich doch noch Hoffnungen machen? Gab es Hilfe für Legolas?

"Galadriel, ich bitte Euch! Nehmt keine Rücksicht auf mich. Ihr habt in mein Herz gesehen, Ihr wisst, wie es um mich stünde, sollte Legolas für diese Welt verloren sein. Ich würde ihm noch im selben Atemzug folgen. Wenn es nur einen winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer gibt... Helft mir, ihm zu helfen, Mylady, gleich wie gefährlich es sein mag!"

Einen kurzen Moment betrachtete ihn die Herrin Lothloriens mit Sorge im Blick, dann lachte sie auf und streckte Gimli ihre Hand entgegen, die der Zwerg ehrfürchtig ergriff.

"Dann komm, Zwerg Gimli. Du bist ein wahrlich mutiger Mann."

Seltsame Blicke trafen den Zwerg und die Elbenfrau, als sie Hand in Hand und mit einem stillen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wieder zu den Männern traten. Nur in Gandalfs Augen schien ein leichtes Funkeln zu erwachen. Gimli verbeugte sich kurz vor der schönen Frau und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, die Augen hoffnungsvoll auf sie gerichtet. Galadriel wandte sich an Thranduil und neigte ihren Kopf.

"Vielleicht gibt es doch noch die Möglichkeit, Legolas zu retten, Thranduil, König von Düsterwald."

Thranduil riss seinen Kopf nach oben und für einen Moment sah Gimli statt des Königs seinen Freund vor sich, als er das hoffnungsvolle Glühen in Thranduils Augen erkannte, das Legolas auf ihrer gefährlichen Reise immer wieder im Blick gehabt hatte, wenn ein neuer Tag anbrach. Diese unauslöschliche Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende des Ringkrieges hatte Gimli mehr Kraft gegeben als jede gewonnene Schlacht gegen den übermächtigen Feind. Doch der überraschte Elb hatte sich wieder zu schnell im Griff und die kühle Maske lag wieder auf seinen Gesichtszügen, bevor Gimli länger über diese Familienähnlichkeit sinnieren konnte. 'Bald werde ich wieder in Deine Augen blicken können, mein Freund, und dich nicht mehr in den Blicken deines Vaters suchen müssen.' seufzte er darum lautlos und spürte die Hoffnung unaufhörlich wieder sein Herz beflügeln.

"Wisst Ihr eine Medizin, die sich mir entzogen hat, Galadriel?" fragte Elrond und in seinem Blick lag Verwirrung, aber auch ehrliche Freude.

Galadriel schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

"Nein, Elrond. Mein Wissen der Heilkünste bleibt nach wie vor weit hinter dem zurück, was Deine Hände vermögen. Aber das Wesen einer Seele ist mir nicht fremd. Und es ist Legolas Seele, die in großer Gefahr schwebt."

Gandalf nickte und strich sich durch seinen schlohweißen Bart.

"Könnt Ihr seiner Seele einen Rückweg in unsere Welt weisen, Galadriel?"

Doch wiederum verneinte die Elbin mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Das steht nicht in meiner Macht, Mithrandir. Sein verzeifelter Verstand würde mich nicht erkennen, nicht zu ihm hindurchlassen. Es müsste eine Seele sein, der er blind vertraut, die ihn aus dem Dunkel führen könnte. Eine Seele, die seiner bereits so nahe ist, dass er nur noch die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen nehmen müsste, um Kraft zu schöpfen und sich von diesen Albträumen und Qualen zu lösen."

"Wie soll das von statten gehen? Niemand außer Euch hat die Gabe dazu, Galadriel!" wandte Thranduil nun ein.

"Jeder von uns hat diese Macht. Und wir alle haben sie für einen kurzen Augenblick zu spüren bekommen, als wir den Bund eingingen, der unsere Seele mit der unseres Geliebten vereint hat. Und wir alle kennen den Schmerz, den diese Macht mit sich bringen kann, wenn wir uns wieder trennen müssen. Ist es nicht so, Thranduil?" Galadriel blickte den König des Düsterwalds ernst an, und Gimli sah für einen kurzen Moment einen seltsamen Zorn in dessen blauen Augen aufflackern. Gimli wusste, dass Legolas Mutter bereits vor Jahren die Ufer Mittelerdes mit dem Ziel der Unsterblichen Lande verlassen hatte. Seitdem war Thranduil zu einem harten Mann geworde, so hatte Legolas berichtet.

"Was also schlagt Ihr vor?" Thranduils Worte hatten einen ungeduldigen Ton angenommen, doch die Elbin antwortete nicht und wandte ihren durchdringenden Blick dem Zwerg zu.

_'Beginnst Du zu verstehen, mein lieber Gimli?'_

Galadriels Stimme erschallte im Kopf des Zwerges und Gimli nickte wie betäubt. Er begann in der Tat zu verstehen, was die Herrin der Wälder Loriéns in diesem Moment vorschlug. Und der Gedanke daran war dermaßen unglaublich und gleichzeitig konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz sehnsuchtsvoll der schönen Frau zustimmte. Und noch bevor sein Verstand zu denken begonnen hatte, hatte sein Herz bereits seine Zustimmung Galadriel entgegen gesandt.

_'Aber wisse, Gimli, dieser Bund wird nur von dir kommen. Es besteht die Gefahr, dass Legolas bereits zu weit von uns entfernt ist, als dass er Deine Seele wird erkennen können. Und dann, mein lieber Freund, wird auch Deine Seele mit ihm in den Abgrund gerissen. Ich werde Dir nicht helfen können.'_

_'Diese Gefahr werde ich auf mich nehmen, Galadriel.'_

_'Du wirst auf ewig an ihn gebunden sein.' _wandte die Elbin ein und Gimli lächelte schwach.

_'Das bin ich bereits, Mylady. Auch ohne einen Schwur.'_

_'Und wenn er diesen Bund nicht erwidern will, Gimli, Gloins Sohn?'_

Gimlis Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

_'Dann werde ich damit leben müssen. Solange ich weiß, dass ich ihn retten konnte, wird der Schmerz meines Herzens zu ertragen sein.'_

_'Es ist wahrlich das größte Geschenk, dass ein Zwerg einem Elben machen kann.'_

Diesmal war es Gimli, der den Kopf so energisch schüttelte, dass seine beiden kupferroten Bartzöpfe wild umherflogen.

_'Ihr irrt, Frau Galadriel. Es ist das kleinste Geschenk, dass ein Freund einem geliebten anderen Freund machen kann.'_ und laut sagte er:

"Ich fürchte weder das Rufen der See noch die Dunkelheit, in die Legolas gestürzt sein mag. Ich werde ihn zurückbringen. Meine Seele wird seine finden."

Stolz reckte er seinen Kopf in die Höhe, als er die überraschten Blicke der anderen auf sich ruhen spürte. Nur Galadriel und Gandalf lächelten wissend.

"Nein."

Perplex fuhr Gimli herum, als er Thranduils verärgerte Stimme vernahm. Einen Augenblick starrte er sprachlos in die harten Augen des blonden Elbs, der ihn unfreundlich musterte. Mit einem Räuspern unterbrach Gandalf den eisigen Blickwettkampf zwischen Elb und Zwerg.

"Thranduil, Ihr verdammt damit Euren eigenen Sohn! Nicht einmal seine Seele wird den Weg in Mandos Hallen finden und dort auf Euch warten. Galadriel hat Recht, Gimli ist der Einzige, der ihn retten kann."

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein Sohn für alle Ewigkeit an jemanden gebunden ist, den er sich nicht einmal erwählen konnte! Und schon gar nicht an einen naug! An den Sohn dieses primitiven Sterblichen!" Er deutete auf Gimlis Vater.

Gloin zuckte bei diesen unfreundlichen Worten erbost zusammen und griff automatisch nach seiner Axt.

"Du spitzohriger, arroganter Bastard! Wage es nicht meinen Sohn zu beleidigen! Nie werde ich zulassen, dass Gimli sich in irgendeiner Form an Deine Familie bindet!"

Gimli hielt seinen Vater energisch zurück und trat stattdessen vor den Vater seines besten Freundes.

"Niemals würde ich Legolas zwingen, diesen Schwur zu erwidern, Thranduil. Ich möchte nichts weiter, als sein Leben und seine Seele zu retten." sagte er ruhig und ignorierte seinen zwergischen Stolz, der in seinem Inneren zornig aufloderte. Dies war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um ihm nachzugeben. Hier ging es um Legolas Leben, das wie durch ein Wunder noch zu bewahren war.

"Ich kenne diese lächerliche Schwäche meines Sohnes für Eure Freundschaft, Gimli. Er würde diesen Schwur aus reinem Pflichtgefühl erwidern. Ich bin sein Vater und ich lasse nicht zu, dass Ihr sein Leben rettet und noch im selben Moment seine Zukunft verdammt! Es wird die Zeit kommen, die Legolas sein Herz an eine elleth verliert, und dann wird er bereuen nicht den Schwur sprechen zu können, weil er sich einst an Eure sterbliche Seele band! Ich sage nein! Es muss einen anderen Weg geben."

Mit zitternden Händen starrte Gimli auf den Boden. Die Worte des Königs trafen ihn schwer und sie schmerzten noch mehr, da er die Wahrheit in ihnen erkannte. Wie konnte er auch nur für einen Moment geglaubt haben, dass Legolas eine solche Möglichkeit seiner Rettung gutheißen könnte. Seine eigenen Gefühle für seinen Freund hatten ihn zu dieser egoistischen Handlung beinahe verleitet. Aber es gab noch eine weitere Möglichkeit, doch die Vorstellung war grausam für sein Herz und nichts desto trotz war es seine letzte Hoffnung.

"Legolas wird nichts von diesem Schwur erfahren. Nie wird er wissen, dass ich mich an ihn gebunden habe. Bitte, Thranduil, lasst mich Euren Sohn retten. Nennt Eure Bedingungen."

Gimli kämpfte erneut gegen die Übelkeit an, die drohte in ihm aufzusteigen, als er auf das Urteil seines Freundes Vater wartete. Er betete zu Aule und zu Eru und allen anderen Valar um die Kraft, dies hier durchzustehen.

"Nun gut, Zwerg. Wenn Ihr meint, Legolas diesem Fluch entreißen zu können, dann versucht es, auch wenn ich nicht viel Hoffnung hege, dass ein Zwerg der Seele eines Elben auch nur ansatzweise nahe kommen könnte."

Gimli holte ein paar mal tief Luft, bevor er mit zittriger Stimme antworten konnte.

"Vielen Dank, Hoheit."

"Das war noch nicht alles, naug! Ich verlange von Euch, Euch danach auf immer von meinem Sohn fern zu halten! Er darf niemals erfahren, was hier geschah! Alle hier Anwesenden werden schwören, dass nichts von dem zu Legolas gelangt. Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber er wird Euch und Eure seltsame Freundschaft vergessen."

"Die erste und einzige Idee, die ihr habt, der ich jemals zustimmen werde, Thranduil." hörte Gimli seinen Vater grunzen. "Diese Freundschaft hat bereits viel zu lange gedauert. Ich bin einverstanden! Mein Sohn wir Euren retten, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass kein Seelenbund jemals zwischen Elb und Zwerg zustande kommen kann."

Gimli schluckte schwer und seine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern.

"Ich akzeptiere Eure Bedingungen. Aber bitte lasst mich solange bei ihm bleiben, bis ich mir sicher sein kann, dass er auf dem Wege der Besserung ist."

Dann spürte er wie heiße Tränen seine Wangen herunter liefen, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie zu verbergen. Der Zwergenkrieger in bestem Mannesalter wandte sich ab und ging mit müden Schritten aus dem Garten hinaus, um nicht mit anhören zu müssen, wie die anderen das Verspreche ablegten, das besiegelte, dass er Legolas niemals wiedersehen würde.

"Ich werde ihn verlieren." flüsterte er zu sich selbst und schloss gequält die Augen. 'Aber er wird leben.' ergänzte sein Verstand und Gimli nickte in dem Wissen, dass er den richtigen Weg gegangen war. Was kümmerte ihn schon sein kurzes Leben, wenn er dadurch das unsterbliche Wesen retten konnte, das er von ganzem Herzen liebte.

Wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt blieb er plötzlich mitten im Schritt stehen, als ihm die Tragweite seines letzten Gedankens bewusst wurde. Er liebte Legolas. Und das laute Klopfen seines Herzens sagte ihm eindeutig, dass es nicht nur die Liebe eines Freundes war, die sich langsam und von ihm so lange unbemerkt in seine Seele geschlichen hatte.

"Oh Aule stehe mir bei!" presste er hervor. "Ich bin veroren."

Er rannte halb, stolperte halb über die Brücken und Stufen von Bruchtals Wegen, bis er mit fliegendem Atem den Raum erreichte, in dem Legolas in seinem stillen Kampf gegen das Gift Morgoths zwischen Leben und Tod schwebte.

Atemlos kniete Gimli neben dem Bett nieder, auf dem das selbst in diesem aufgelösten Zustand für ihn wunderschönste Geschöpf Mittelerdes lag. Ohne Nachzudenken suchte Gimlis Hand nach der des Elben und mit einem stummen Flehen presste er seine Lippen auf den blassen Handrücken. Mit Erschrecken erkannte er, wie kühl die Hand seines Freundes war und Angst ergriff ihn, als er kaum noch einen Puls an Legolas Handgelenk fühlen konnte.

"Nein! Nein! Bleib bei mir, Legolas! Bitte halte durch!"

Er fluchte laut auf Zwergisch, als er aufsprang und sich um seine eigene Achse drehte, um nach einem spitzen Gegenstand zu suchen. Es waren die ersten Worte in Khuz-dûl, die je in einem elbischen Haus gesprochen wurden, und vor Gimlis Augen flackerte für einen kurzen Moment die Erinnerung an die Nacht auf, als er Legolas die ersten Worte seiner Sprache beigebracht hatte.

"_Hör auf zu singen, Spitzohr." murrte der Zwergenkrieger, allerdings ohne großen Nachdruck in seinen Worten, als er neben seinem Kampfgefährten an eine steinerne Wand gelehnt auf das flackernde Lagerfeuer starrte. Um sie herum war das metallische Klappern von Waffen und Schilden und Rufen der Männer zu hören, die sich auf die morgige Schlacht um Minas Tirith vorbereiteten. Legolas warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu._

"_Ich dachte, Du hättest Dich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass wir Spitzohren zu allen passenden und vor allem zu den unpassenden Momenten das Singen anfangen." wiederholte er die Worte, die Gimli dem Elben vor nicht allzu langer Zeit an den Kopf geschmissen hatte._

"_Ich schon, Legolas. Aber die Männer der Riddermark wissen es bestimmt nicht zu schätzen, wenn Du ihre Pferde wild machst. Diese Viecher reagieren auf Deinen Gesang mit einer Begierde, wie Fliegen auf einen Misthaufen!"_

_Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann brach Legolas in schallendes Gelächter aus._

"_Deine geschickte Art mit Worten sucht wahrlich ihresgleichen, Herr Zwerg!"_

_Auch Gimli konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er liebte es, wenn er der Auslöser für Legolas perlendes Lachen war. Einen Klang, den der Zwerg für wunderschöne Musik hielt und am liebsten den ganzen Tag provoziert hätte._

"_Zu welchen Gelegenheiten singt denn das Volk der Zwerge? Denn sicher habt auch Ihr Eure Lieder?"_

_Gimli lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen den harten Stein, doch er empfand die Berührung als eine beruhigende, stärkende Liebkosung._

"_Wenn wir in den Minen arbeiten, wenn wir schmieden oder schleifen. Wir singen, um Aule zu preisen."_

"_Warum habe ich Dich dann noch nie singen hören, Gimli?"_

_Die Stimme des Elben klang nicht neugierig, sondern ernst, als würde er nach einem Grund suchen, der vielleicht mit ihm selbst zu tun hatte._

"_Wir geben unsere Sprache nicht unter Fremden preis."_

"_Ich verstehe."_

_Gimli zog seine Augenbrauen überrascht hoch, als er meinte, eine mühsam unterdrückte Verletztheit in Legolas Stimme zu hören. Er schnaubte belustigt, rappelte sich auf und streckte dem Elben eine Hand entgegen._

"_Komm mit, Legolas."_

_Verwirrung stand in dem Gesicht des Elben, als er die Hand seines Freundes ergriff und ihm mit unhörbaren Schritten über das Geröll folgte, durch das ihn Gimli ein Stück vom Feuer und dem Treiben der Soldaten weg führte._

"_Was wollen wir hier, Freund Gimli?" fragte der Elb, nachdem der Zwerg stehen geblieben war._

"_Hier kann uns niemand hören."_

_Und mit seiner tiefen, rauen aber durchaus annehmbaren Stimme begann Gimli ein Lied auf Khuz-dûl zu singen, das er einst in den Minen der Blauen Berge von seinem Vater gelernt hatte. Und mit jedem für ihn so vertrauten und für den Elben so fremden Wort, sah er wie das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Gefährten wuchs, bis seine azurblauen Augen wie funkelnde Edelsteine im Mondlicht strahlten._

Mit einem Schütteln seines Kopfes löste sich Gimli aus den Erinnerungen an glücklichere Zeiten, so schwer der Krieg auch getobt haben mochte, und mit einem Aufschrei der Erleichterung fand er nach einem kurzen Moment einen kleinen Dolch, der wohl dazu diente Früchte zu zerteilen.

Augenblicklich stürzte er zu dem Bett seines geliebten Freundes zurück und ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken an seine eigene Zukunft und die Konsequenzen seines Handelns zu verschwenden, ballte er seine Faust und zog das kleine Messer mit einem einzigen Schwung hindurch. Ein wenig sorgsamer ging er mit Legolas Hand um, sorgsam darauf bedacht, keine Muskeln oder Sehnen zu verletzen, die sein Freund so dringend für seine Kunst des Bogenschießens benötigte. Als er auch von Legolas Hand hellrotes Blut tropfen sah, presste er seine Hand gegen die des Elben und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Die uralten Worte des Schwures sprudelten aus ihm hervor, ohne dass er sie jemals erlernt hatte. Es schien, als waren sie die ganzen Jahre des Lebens bereits in seinem Inneren gewesen und nun da es der Moment war, in dem er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als Legolas den Zugang zu seiner Seele zu schenken, um den geliebten Gefährten zu retten, brachen sie aus ihm heraus, um ihre magische Wirkung zu entfalten.

„Lar kaglem bak mulg barak, taerin, tor, her nae dwar horlem! Hrunnar Rorntel." /Ich gebe Dir meine Stärke, meine Liebe, meine Seele bis die Steine die Zwerge zurückfordern! Ich heiße Kriegsfeuer./

Stumm presste Gimli ihre verschränkten Hände gegen seine Stirn und wartete auf ein Zeichen, dass seine Seele sich mit der von Legolas unwiderruflich verband.

"Los doch, Junge. Nimm einfach, was ich Dir gebe! Nimm alles was Du brauchst!"

Einige peinigende Sekunden glaubte er, der Schwur habe seine Wirkung verfehlt, oder Legolas Seele wäre bereits gebrochen gewesen, als er ein seltsamen Ziehen in seiner Brust fühlte, dass sich unfassbar schnell in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte er auf, als er spürte, wie Dunkelheit wie eine Woge über ihm zusammenschlug und er plötzlich eine grausame Verzweiflung spürte, die nicht seine eigene war. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde jemand flehentlich die Hände nach ihm ausstrecken und er umfasste Legolas Hand noch fester.

"Greif zu, Legolas, du musst bloß zugreifen!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Liebe Freunde, ich habe noch ein Kapitelchen vor Weihnachten fertig bekommen! Ich hab jetzt ein paar Tage Urlaub und hoffe, ganz bald updaten zu können.**_

_**Wir nehmen in diesem Kapitel einen kleinen Perspektivwechsel vor, der Euch hoffentlich gefällt.**_

_**Zu dem letzten Kapitel wollte ich noch sagen, dass das Zwergisch, das darin vorkommt leider nicht Original Khuz-dul ist, da von Tolkien fast gar nichts über die Sprache der Zwerge überliefert ist, ich habe mich daher dem Zwergisch aus Dungeons&Dragons RPG bedient, das ich sehr stimmungsvoll fand. Bitte nicht böse sein für diese kleine künstlerische Freiheit.**_

_**Jetzt wünsche ich Euch Fröhliche Weihnachten! Wenn ihr mir auch was schenken wollt, dann würde ich mich riesig über ein Review freuen!**_

_**Liebe Grüße,**_

_**Abraxania**_

_**Achja, wer wissen möchte, wie ich mir Gimli vom Äußeren her vorstellen, der sollte mal nach 'axe and bow' googeln und dort auf Fan Artwork gehen. Die Bilder von Ro sind nicht nur fantastische Zeichnungen, sondern zeigen einen Zwerg, der durchaus attraktiv zu nennen ist ;)**_

**Wahre Freundschaft**

Es war nicht die Dunkelheit, die so an Legolas Verstand zerrte. Er war mit Gimli in den Glitzernden Grotten gewesen und hatte die Schönheit der Dunkelheit und der Geheimnisse, die sie barg, verstanden, vielleicht als einer der ersten Elben, der nachempfinden konnte, was die Zwerge daran mit Ehrfurcht erfüllte.

Nein, es war der unaufhörliche Schrei der Möwen, der Legolas Sinne seit Tagen, Monaten, oder waren es gar Jahre, dem Wahnsinn auslieferten. Der Ruf durchdrang seinen Kopf und erfasste jede Faser seines Körpers. Legolas war machtlos dagegen.

Er versuchte in der Schwärze, die ihn umgab, nach seinen Peinigern zu schlagen, doch er griff stets ins Leere.

"Hört auf! Hört auf!" schluchzte er leise, als die Stimmen der Vögel zu einem neuen Crescendo anschwollen und eine heiße Woge von Begehren über ihn hinwegwusch. Und wieder mischte sich zwischen die Schreie der Möwen ein dumpfes Rufen, das ihn unaufhörlich zu sich befahl.

"Komm, Legolas! Komm zu uns! Warum wehrst Du Dich? Warum quälst Du Dich so?" vernahm er die lieblichen Stimmen seiner Mutter Nestadiel, seines Großvaters Oropher und aller anderen im Meeresrauschen, die ihn im Laufe seines langen Lebens bereits verlassen hatten.

"Nein! Nein!" wimmerte er und presste die Hände auf die Ohren, um den verführerischen Klängen zu entkommen. "Weicht Ihr Stimmen! Ende dem Leid! Ich werde Euch nicht folgen! Es ist nicht mein freier Wille..." presste der Elb hervor und wankte trotzdem wie ein Verdurstender dem Geräusch der Wellen entgegen, wohl wissend, dass das salzige Nasse ihm keine Erleichterung bringen konnte.

Der Drang, sich dem Rufen des Meeres hinzugeben, war fast übermächtig, eine Sucht, die sein Dasein bestimmte und jeden klaren Gedanken überdeckte. Doch tief in seinem Inneren spürte er ein ebenso großes Verlangen, dieser Verführung nicht nachzugeben, wusste, dass die Sehnsucht nach den Unsterblichen Landen nicht seinem Herzen entsprang.

"Ich gehöre hierher, auf diese Seite des Meeres!" flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit, in der selbst seine scharfen Elbenaugen nichts erkennen konnten.

"Warum? Warum? Warum?" antworteten ihm die Schreie der Möwen.

"Weil ich meine Freunde nicht verlassen werde!" rief Legolas mit dem Mut eines Verzweifelten zurück, lehnte sich auf gegen die quälenden Stimmen.

"Wo sind sie? Wo? Wo?" erscholl der krächzende Chor erneut.

"Sie suchen mich." wimmerte der Elb.

"Du bist allein! Allein! Allein!"

Zitternd umfasste Legolas seinen Oberkörper.

"Er wird mich finden! Gimli wird mich finden!"

Erschöpft ließ sich Legolas auf die Knie fallen und krallte vornübergebeugt seine Hände in den Boden. Sand, er fühlte feuchten Sand. Ein leises Gurgeln zwischen seinen Fingern kündigte von steigendem Wasser.

"Es kommt mich holen!" Entsetzt sprang Legolas wieder auf seine Füße. "Das Meer kommt mich holen!"

Angestrengt versuchte er zu erlauschen aus welcher Richtung das Wasser kam, doch seine elbischen Sinne schienen in dieser Finsternis ihre Wirkung verloren zu haben. Das Gefühl in eine Falle geraten zu sein wurde immer stärker und Legolas konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen einfach wegzulaufen. Blindlings flog er herum und begann zu rennen, doch wohin er sich auch wendete, das anschwellende Wasser folgte ihm wie sein eigener Schatten.

Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken stand ihm das Wasser über die Knöchel und die Fluten schienen nicht abzuklingen. Mit eisigem Griff krallte sich das Wasser an seine Beine und zog mit stetiger Gewalt an dem Elb, führte ihn unweigerlich immer tiefer hinein in die Wellen und das Meer.

Legolas Kräfte schwanden zusehends. Der erfolglose Kampf gegen diese unnachgebiege Macht zehrte nicht nur an seinen Körperkräften, sondern auch die Stärke seines geistigen Widerstandes bröckelte langsam. Der Elb spürte, wie sein mentaler Schutzwall gegen die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer mehr und mehr in sich zusammenbrach. Und trotzdem wusste er, dass die Versprechen des Meeres und der Stimmen in den Lüften trügerisch waren, dass kein Glück und kein Heil auf ihn warteten, wenn er ihnen nachgab. Die nächste Welle schwappte bereits über seine Knie hinauf zu seinen Oberschenkeln und lähmten die Bewegungen des Elben mit Eiseskälte.

"Gimli, wo bist Du?" rief er hinaus in die Weite, die nur noch Wasser und Kälte zu umfassen schien.

"Allein! Allein! Allein!" schallten die Möwenschreie über seinem Kopf.

Legolas presste die Fäuste gegen seine Augen und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Gimli würde kommen, dessen war er sich gewiss. Der Zwerg hatte ihn niemals im Stich gelassen. Der Gedanke an seinen Freund brachte ein klein wenig Wärme in Legolas unterkühlten Körper und seinen müden Verstand, es war fast, als könne er die Stimme des brummigen Zwerges hören und seine Nähe spüren. Ein verzweifeltes Lächeln erklomm die Lippen des Elben. Niemals würde er Mittelerde verlassen, solange der störrische Gimli dort verweilte. Ihre Freundschaft war in der Tat ungewöhnlich, doch niemals würde er diese Freundschaft eintauschen wollen, auch nicht gegen die Versprechungen der unsterblichen Lande! Einen winzigen Moment schwiegen die Möwen und der Nebel, der sich bei ihrem Schrei über Legolas Verstand gelegt hatte, lichtete sich für einen Atemzug und die Erinnerung an den Tag, als er begriff, dass Gimlis Freundschaft mehr wert war, als alle Schönheit dieser Welt und aller anderen Welten, wühlte sich aus seinem Herzen an die Oberfläche und ließ den Elben der Finsternis, die ihn umgab, vorübergehend entfliehen.

_Legolas saß auf einem umgestürzten Mauerbrocken und betrachtete den blauen Himmel, der auf das Schlachtfeld schien, als wäre in der vergangenen Nacht nicht das Blut hunderter Männer, vieler Elben und tausender Orks vergossen worden. Aus einiger Entfernung hörte er Gimli, den Zwerg, seinen Namen rufen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Legolas Gesicht. Er war erleichtert, dass der Zwerg scheinbar unverletzt überlebt hatte. Die Schlacht hatte sie beide voneinander getrennt und Legolas hatte nur von Aragorn gehört, dass Gimli wie ein Berserker an dessen Seite gekämpft hatte, als alles schon verloren geglaubt und bevor die Schlacht auch den Zwerg und den Dunedain auseinanderriss._

„_Er sucht Dich überall, Legolas." Aragorn war neben ihn getreten und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Er hat es nicht gerne gesehen, dass er auf Dich kein Auge mehr haben konnte, als die Schlacht seinen Verlauf nahm. Mehr als einmal hat er vor sich hingebrummt, dass Du besser noch am Leben bist, wenn er Dich wieder sieht."_

_Legolas zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und blickte Aragorn fragend an. „Glaubt der Zwerg tatsächlich, ich könne nicht auf mich selbst Acht geben?"_

„_Willst Du einem Freund keine Sorge um Dein Wohlergehen erlauben?"_

_Gimlis Rufe waren nun deutlich näher und keinem der beiden Männer entging die Dringlichkeit und die zunehmende Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme._

„_Er glaubt tatsächlich, ich könne nicht auf mich aufpassen!" schnaubte der Elb halb belustigt, halb empört. Dann trat ein seltsames Glitzern in seine Augen. „Na warte, Meister Zwerg."_

„_Legolas, was hast Du vor?" Aragorns Stimme klang mahnend, doch Legolas hörte nicht auf ihn. Er ließ seinen Bogen neben sich fallen und suchte sich eine Stelle in dem Geröll aus, wo er seinen Arm und seine Schulter in einen steinernen Hohlraum schieben konnte, sodass es aussah, als wären die Trümmer auf ihn gestürzt._

„_Legolas, Du verdammtes Spitzohr!" rief nun Gimli ganz aus der Nähe und Legolas bemühte sich sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als er die Augen schloss und seine Atmung zu einem minimalen, kaum sichtbaren Heben und Senken seiner Nasenflügel reduzierte. Mit einer Handbewegung scheuchte er Aragorn davon, der mit einem missbilligenden Seufzen zur Seite trat._

_Legolas wartete geduldig, bis er Gimlis schwere Schritte nur wenige Meter entfernt hörte._

„_Legol… Nein!!!" Der Aufschrei des Zwerges war so voller Entsetzen und Angst, dass Legolas ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Schnelle Schritte stürmten an seine Seite und mit einer Sanftheit, die Legolas dem Zwerg niemals zugetraut hätte, spürte er, wie sein Körper emporgehoben wurde und zur Seite gedreht._

„_Oh, nein. Junge. Oh, nein!" Gimlis Stimme war erstickt und voller Schmerz. „Bitte tu mir das nicht an, Legolas. Wach auf! Bei den Göttern, was habe ich getan!?"_

_Legolas versteifte sich einen Moment verwirrt. Die Verzweiflung in den Worten des Zwerges schmerzte den schönen Elb mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Das war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er dem Zwerg nur eine kleine Lektion erteilen wollen. Ein schlechtes Gewissen schlich sich in seine Gedanken, das ihn ermahnte, dass er mit diesem Scherz zu weit gegangen sei. _

_Legolas beschloss sein Schauspiel zu beenden. Niemals hatte er den Zwerg so verletzten wollen, wie er es scheinbar mit seinem vermeintlichen Dahinscheiden tat. War diese Freundschaft doch mehr, als nur Gefährten im Kampf zu sein? War dieser stetige Wettkampf zwischen ihnen, nur ein Vorwand, um sich davon abzulenken, dass ihre Freundschaft inzwischen viel tiefer ging, als nur an der Oberfläche zu kratzen? Hatte er, Legolas, den Zwerg so völlig verkannt? _

_Wie hätte er reagiert, wenn er Gimlis Leichnam in den Trümmern von Helms Klamm gefunden hätte? Fragen stürmten auf den Elben ein, als er plötzlich merkte, wie etwas Nasses auf seine Wange tropfte. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf und blickte in das Gesicht des Zwerges, der mit geschlossenen Lidern nach Fassung rang, die Arme eng um Legolas Oberkörper geschlungen. Eine weitere Träne sammelte sich in Gimlis Augenwinkel. Voller Staunen und ohne Nachzudenken hob Legolas seine Hand und strich die Träne mit seinem Zeigefinger vom Wangenknochen des Zwerges._

_Gimli zuckte unter der federleichten Berührung zusammen und plötzlich starrte Legolas in zwei hohle schwarze Abgründe, die die Augen seines Freundes darstellten. Erst als der Zwerg zu verstehen begann, dass der Elb in seinen Armen nicht tot war, vollzog sich ein Schauspiel vor Legolas Augen, dass er den Rest seines langen Lebens nicht vergessen würde. Die Verzweiflung in Gimlis Blick wurde erst Verwirrung und dann zu unglaublicher Freude._

„_Du lebst!" Der Klang seiner Stimme war heiser und Legolas spürte das Zittern, das die Muskeln des Zwerges durchlief, bevor er den Elben vorsichtig zurücklegte, als wäre er eine zerbrechliche Statue. _

_Legolas jedoch rappelte sich auf. Verlegen fuhr sich der Elb durch die Haare._

„_Es tut mir leid, Gimli." begann der Elb und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, suchte er nach passenden Worten. „Ich wollte Dich nicht so erschrecken."_

_Legolas hob hilflos die Arme, als ihm nichts mehr einfiel, was er dem Zwerg sagen konnte, der ihn nun ungläubig anstarrte und dann aufstand und ein paar Schritte zurückwich, als wäre Legolas ein böser Geist. _

„_Das… war gespielt?" Die Fassungslosigkeit stand dem Zwerg ins Gesicht geschrieben. Legolas war in Versuchung zu sagen, dass er dort in der Tat bis eben ohnmächtig gelegen hatte, um sich und dem Zwerg die Peinlichkeit zu ersparen, doch eine nie gekannte Scham überwältigte ihn und der Elb brachte es nicht fertig, seinen Freund noch weiter zu belügen. Also nickte er stumm, ohne aufzublicken. Er würde die Wut im Blick seines Gefährten nicht ertragen können. _

_Er hörte einen leisen zornigen Aufschrei, dann nahm er nur noch Gimlis davon stürmende Schritte wahr. Legolas hob den Kopf und starrte der verschwindenden Gestalt des Zwerges nach. Sein Blick wanderte weiter nach links, wo Aragorn mit verschränkten Armen an einer Mauer lehnte und mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Legolas lächelte gequält._

„_Das war wohl eine dumme Idee von mir." murmelte er leise. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ihm unsere Freundschaft so viel bedeutet."_

„_Ein Elb mit Blindheit geschlagen. Dass ich so was erleben darf." hörte er Aragorns halb belustigte Stimme. „Legolas… Gimli würde sein Leben geben, wenn er Deines dadurch retten könnte."_

„_Er ist ein Zwerg." wandte der Elb ein und merkte schon während er es aussprach, wie schwach seine Verteidigung war. Aragorn stieß sich von der Mauer ab._

„_Und das spricht ihm ab, fähig zu echten Gefühlen zu sein? Hast Du nicht immer davon gesprochen, dass Gimli seine Vorurteile gegen das Elbenvolk ablegen sollte? Misst Du nun mit zweierlei Maß, wenn es um Deine eigenen Vorurteile geht?"_

_Ein seltsames Funkeln lag in Aragorns Augen und Legolas erkannte den König, der er einst sein würde. Beschämt senkte der Elb den Kopf. War es tatsächlich Arroganz gewesen, die ihn geblendet hatte? Hatte er geglaubt, durch sein langes Leben mehr zu wissen, als die anderen um ihn herum? Hatten seine eigenen Vorurteile ihn davon abgehalten zu sehen, wie nah der Zwerg und er sich gekommen waren? Hatte er nun diese Freundschaft zerstört? Der Kummer, der sich bei diesem Gedanken um sein Herz legte, zeigte ihm, dass er dieses kostbare Geschenk, das ihm der Zwerg gemacht hatte, nicht missen wollte. Er war in der Tat blind gewesen. __Legolas sprang auf._

„_Ich muss ihn suchen. Wo ist er bloß hin?"_

_Aragorn nickte. „Ich würde es mal bei den Pferden versuchen."_

_Verwirrt drehte sich Legolas zu Aragorn um. „Gimli hasst Pferde." Doch der Waldläufer lächelte._

„_Und es ist der einzige Ort, an dem er sicher sein kann, dass Du dort nicht nach ihm suchen würdest."_

_Der Elb rannte trittsicher und scheinbar schwerelos über die Trümmer von Helms Klamm zu den Ställen. Schon aus einiger Entfernung roch er den Tabak, mit dem Gimli stets seine Pfeife stopfte. Aragorn hatte recht gehabt._

_Das Halbdunkel der Ställe umfing ihn und Legolas lauschte in die Stille hinein, die nur ab und an durch leise Hufe auf Stroh und das Schnauben der Pferde unterbrochen wurde. Dann hörte er ein Seufzen und leise gemurmelte Worte._

„_Warum ich jetzt ausgerechnet Deine Gesellschaft suche, ist mir ein Rätsel, Du Biest." _

_Er hörte den Zwerg ein Pferd tätscheln und das irritierte Schnauben verriet ihm, dass es sich um Arod handelte._

„_Wenn ich ein Spitzohr wäre, könnte ich vielleicht sogar mit Dir reden." Dann lachte der Zwerg leise. „Ich bin wahrlich zu viel in Gesellschaft von Spitzohren. Ich rede mit Pferden und meine Freundschaft verschenke ich an einen der ihren, der sie scheinbar nicht zu schätzen weiß."_

_Legolas fasste sich ein Herz und trat aus dem Schatten zu Gimli und dem Pferd._

„_Ich weiß sie zu schätzen, Gimli." sagte er leise und sank vor dem Zwerg auf die Knie, der ihn erschrocken anstarrte. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern und Legolas wagte nicht den Zwerg direkt anzublicken._

„_Warum hast Du das dann getan?" Gimlis Stimme war zögerlich, als wüsste er nicht, ob er dem Elben trauen sollte. Legolas spürte erneut den Kummer auf seinen Schultern lasten._

„_Weil Du schon immer Recht hattest. Weil ich ein arrogantes, selbstverliebtes Spitzohr bin." lächelte er freudlos. „Es hat mich gekränkt, dass Du denken könntest, ich würde nicht alleine klarkommen in der Schlacht. Es war ein böser Scherz, den ich mit Dir trieb, mellon nîn. Vergib mir." _

_Legolas hörte, wie Gimli auf ihn zuging, doch er hatte seine Augen immer noch beschämt auf den Boden gerichtet. Plötzlich spürte er Gimlis Hand unter seinem Kinn und zögernd gehorchte er dem Druck, der seinen Kopf anhob, sodass er dem Zwerg unweigerlich in die Augen blickte, die ihn ernst betrachteten._

„_Legolas Thranduilion. Du bist ein Krieger, wie ich ihn zuvor in meinem Leben noch nie habe kämpfen sehen. Du bist mutig, geschickt und tollkühn. Damit hast Du meine Achtung gewonnen."_

_Der Elb schwieg verwirrt. Nur das laute Schlagen seines Herzens zeigte ihm, wie sehr ihn die Worte des Zwerges berührten._

„_Du bist arrogant, selbstverliebt und hast manchmal einen verkehrten Stolz." wiederholte der Zwerg zum Teil Legolas eigene Worte und jeder Ausdruck war wie ein Peitschenhieb, der auf den Elben niederprasselte. „Aber du bist auch aufrichtig, treu und hast ein gütiges Herz. Damit hast Du meine Freundschaft gewonnen. Außerdem scheinst Du ein ziemlich dummer Junge zu sein."_

_Ein Kloß hatte sich im Hals des Elben gebildet und mit heiserer Stimme räusperte er sich, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die er kommen spürte. Niemand hatte je sein Herz so berührt wie gerade dieser Zwerg, der mit lächelndem aber ernstem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm stand._

„_Bitte verzeih mir, Gimli." flüsterte der Elb leise._

„_Zwerge verschenken nicht leichtfertig ihre Freundschaft. Und mit der Freundschaft kommt auch die Sorge um das Wohlergehen des anderen. Ich habe nie an Deinen Fähigkeiten als Krieger gezweifelt, Legolas."_

„_Ich habe Deine Freundschaft nicht verdient."_

_Legolas wollte die Augen von dem brennenden Blick in Gimlis Gesicht abwenden, doch der Griff um sein Kinn war unnachgiebig. Es war eine ungewohnte Perspektive, die sich dem Elben offenbarte, als er von unten in das Gesicht des Zwerges blickte. Die schweren Zöpfe seines kupfernen Bartes hatten sich ein wenig gelöst im Kampf und Ruß und Asche klebten auf den Wangen des Zwerges. Zum ersten Mal betrachtete er den Zwerg eingehend. Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass die Gesichtszüge nicht halb so verwittert waren, wie er unter den buschigen Augenbrauen und dem dichten Bart stets vermutet hatte. Die Haut war glatt und fest und spannte über die markanten Wangenknochen, die Gimli einen entschlossenen Zug verliehen, nur gestört durch zahlreiche Lachfalten um die fast schwarzen Augen des Zwerges._

„_Wie alt bist Du, Gimli?" brach die Frage aus dem Elb hervor, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. Der Zwerg blinzelte überrascht._

„_Dies ist mein hundertneununddreißigster Sommer." antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern._

„_Giltst Du unter deinesgleichen als junger Mann?"_

_Der Zwerg lachte auf. „Seltsame Fragen stellst Du, Herr Elb. Aber nein. Ein junger Mann bin ich nicht mehr, wenn auch noch weit davon entfernt, ein alter Mann zu sein. Ich stehe in der Blütezeit meiner Lebenskraft. Noch mehr als ein Jahrhundert mag mir an Leben gegönnt sein. Warum fragst Du, Spitzohr?"_

_Legolas Stimme war leise, als er antwortete. „Ich wollte wissen, wie viel Zeit mir bleibt, um Dir zu beweisen, dass ich ein besserer Freund sein kann, als ich es Dir bisher war."_

_Plötzlich gab Gimli den Kopf des Elben frei und legte stattdessen die Hand auf Legolas Wange._

„_Das brauchst Du mir nicht zu beweisen, Junge."_

_Legolas lächelte bei der Bezeichnung, die der Zwerg für ihn wählte, hatte er doch fast das Zwanzigfache an Gimlis bisheriger Lebensspanne bereits hinter sich. Doch die Wärme und Freundschaft, die die Berührung des Zwerges ausstrahlte, gaben Gimli das Recht dazu, ihn so zu nennen, denn Legolas war derjenige gewesen, der diese Seite ihres Zusammentreffens wie ein unwissendes Kind bisher verkannt hatte._

„_Versprich mir nur eines." Legolas blickte wieder in Gimlis dunkle Augen, die nun fast mit Zärtlichkeit gefüllt waren. „Tu das nie wieder, Legolas. Weder im Spiel, noch im Ernst. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen."_

_Legolas legte seine schmale, schlanke Hand über die großen rauen Finger des Zwerges an seiner Wange._

„_Ich schwöre Dir, Gimli, Gloins Sohn, dass ich nicht noch einmal Dir mit Absicht solchen Kummer bereiten werde. Und ich verspreche, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um zu verhindern, dass so etwas auch ohne meine Absicht geschieht."_

_Ein seltsamer, schmerzerfüllter Ausdruck stand in Gimlis Gesicht, als er nickte._

„_Halte Dich daran, Elb. Vor allem an den letzten Teil Deines Versprechens. Begib Dich nicht in unnötige Gefahr, egal aus welchen Gründen, hörst Du?"_

_Legolas war verwirrt über die Worte des Zwerges, doch er nickte schließlich und mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung nahm Gimli seine Hand von Legolas Wange. Legolas fröstelte es, als er spürte, wie die Wärme von Gimlis Fingern auf seiner Haut nachließ. Schweigend stand er auf und fühlte Gimlis belustigten Blick auf sich ruhen. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Zwerges._

„_Wenn ich das meinem Vater erzähle, dass Thranduils Sohn zu meinen Füßen gekniet hat!"_

_Das Lachen des Elben mischte sich mit dem tiefen amüsierten Schnauben des Zwerges._

Der gellende Schrei einer Möwe riss Legolas mit aller Wucht aus der Geborgenheit seiner Erinnerungen. Mit Schrecken erkannte er, dass das Wasser ihm bereits bis zur Hüfte ging. Angst kroch in ihm hoch und umklammerte sein Herz erneut.

"Ich könnte jetzt Deine Sturheit gebrauchen, mein Freund." flüsterte Legolas zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch. "Ich gebe mir größte Mühe, mein Versprechen zu halten, aber ich schaffe es nicht alleine. Hilf mir, Gimli. Bitte, hilf mir!"

Das Wasser um Legolas herum sank ein wenig und einen irrwitzigen Moment lang glaubte er, sein Flehen sei erhört worden und das Wasser ginge zurück, doch dann brach die nächste Woge nur mit noch größerer Macht über ihn herein, schlug über seinem Kopf zusammen und stellte die Welt auf den Kopf. Der Elb wusste nicht mehr, wo oben noch unten war, und begann einfach mit den Armen zu rudern, um zumindest sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Der Atem begann bereits ihm auszugehen, als sein Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchstieß und er mit brennender Lunge nach Luft schnappte. Salzwasser drang ihm in den Mund und in die Nase und ein Hustenkrampf schüttelte ihn.

"Gib einfach nach, wehr dich nicht mehr! Die Qualen werden ein Ende haben!" raunte der Wind ihm zu.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl es niemand in der völlgen Finsternis sehen konnte. Mechanisch begann er seine Arme und Beine zu bewegen. Erst war es Hoffnung, die ihn antrieb, ohne Ziel immer weiter zu schwimmen, doch nach einiger Zeit war es Wut und Trotz, die ihn weitermachen ließen.

Jede Welle, gegen die er ankämpfte raubte ihm ein Stück seiner verbliebenen Kraft und jeder Moment, den er damit verbrachte, um sich auszuruhen, schickte Frost in seine Glieder. Dunkelheit war über ihm und Dunkelheit war unter ihm, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Tun sinnlos war. Selbst wenn Gimli nach ihm suchen sollte, wie sollte er ihn finden in dieser Schwärze, mitten auf dem Meer.

Die Erkenntnis war so bitter und ernüchternd, dass Legolas aufhörte zu schwimmen und die nächste Welle ihn wie ein Spielball herumwarf und erneute unter Wasser drückte. Ein letztes Mal flackerte der Gedanke im Kopf des Elben auf, sich zur Wehr zu setzen, doch die bleierne Müdigkeit, die sich auf seinen Körper und sein Herz gelegt hatte, verhinderte jede Bewegung. Und als die süße Stimme seiner Mutter erneut nach ihm rief, spürte der Elb wie sein Herzschlag aussetzte und sein Atem mit gurgelnden Blasen seiner Lunge entwich. Valinor hatte ihn zu sich geholt, wenn auch mit dem Umweg über Mandos Hallen. Legolas wusste, dass er nun sterben würde und der Gedanke an Gimli, den er zurücklassen musste, brach sein Herz.

'Verzeih mir, lieber Freund.' sandte er seine Gedanken in das Nichts um ihn herum, dann begann er tiefer zu sinken, hinein in die wartenden Arme des Todes. Ein letzter stummer Schrei kam über seine Lippen und ließ das eisige Wasser ein, mit dem sich seine Lunge füllte.

Er spürte bereits, wie das Leben aus ihm wich, als ihn kurzer Schmerz seine Hand durchloderte, als hätte er sich geschnitten. Verwirrt riss der Elb die Augen auf. Der pochende Schmerz in seiner Handfläche entriss ihn noch einmal den Fängen des Todes. Das Salzwasser brannte in seinen Augen, doch er schloss sie nicht. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass die Unterwasserwelt um ihn herum ein wenig heller geworden war? Suchend blickte er sich mit dem letzten Atem um, der noch durch seine Adern floss. Und dann sah er das Licht, das von oben durch das Wasser drang, erst kaum wahrnehmbar und dann mit zunehmender Intensität, als sei die Sonne selbst ins Meer gestürzt. Mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit bahnte sich das Licht den Weg zu ihm, bis es ihn umfing und seine Augen fast blendete. Instinktiv wollte er sie schließen, doch eine Stimme, nach der sich Legolas so sehr gesehnt hatte, hielt ihn davon ab, dem Licht auszuweichen.

"Greif zu, Legolas, du musst bloß zugreifen!"

Gimli! Die Erkenntnis war ebenso verwirrend wie unfassbar. Gimli hatte ihn gefunden. Er spürte eine Berührung an seiner linken Hand, als hätte sie jemand sanft umgriffen. Bass vor Erstaunen begriff Legolas erst Momente später die Worte, die Gimlis Stimme ihm zugeraunt hatte und mit den letzten Kräften seines dahinscheidenden Körpers griff er zu und spürte, wie sich seine Hand um eine große andere schloss.

Was danach folgte war ein Erlebnis von solcher Erleichterung und gleichzeitig von Schmerzen, dass es Legolas wie ein Traum erschien. Er wurde von einem Sog erfasst, der ihn unbarmherzig nach oben riss, aus dem Wasser heraus, hoch in die Lüfte, mitten in das strahlende Licht hinein. Doch stets fühlte er Gimlis Hand fest um seine eigene geklammert und er gab sich den Geschehnissen hin, völlig darauf vertrauend, dass Gimli ihm helfen würde.

Plötzlich hörte der Sog auf und gleißende Helligkeit umfing ihn. Der Elb schloss die Augen und als er meinte, dem Licht gewappnet zu sein, öffnete er sie zögerlich.

"Legolas?" Die warme, raue Stimme, die an sein Ohr drang, ließ seinen Kopf wenden, der seltsamerweise auf ein Kissen gebettet schien. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er seinen Blick fokussieren konnte und das Gesicht seines treuen Freundes erblickte. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des Elben. Gimlis schwarze Augen, die ihn sorgenvoll und gleichzeitig ungläubig mit einem seltsamen Glanz in ihnen betrachteten, schienen dem Elb der schönste und willkommenste Anblick, den er je gesehen hatte.

"Du hast mich gefunden." flüsterte Legolas und seine Stimme war kaum hörbar vor Erschöpfung.

Der Zwergenkrieger vor ihm lachte erst losgelöst und presste dann mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor: "Natürlich hab ich das."

Es schien als wolle er noch mehr sagen, doch der Zwerg schluckte nur schwer. Das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Elben verschwand nicht, als die Müdigkeit über ihn kam und Dunkelheit auf seine Sinne legte, die warm war und liebkosend und durch nichts an die Finsternis erinnerte, die zuvor von seinem Körper und seinem Herzen Besitz ergriffen hatte.

"Schlaf, Legolas. Schlaf." hörte er den Zwerg bereits aus weiter Ferne wispern und spürte nicht mehr den Kuss, den Gimli verzweifelt auf seine Stirn presste.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ich wünsche Euch allen ein Frohes Neues Jahr! Mein Urlaub ist nun leider wieder vorbei, aber ich hatte Zeit mal so richtig viel Freizeitbeschäftigung nachzugehen, und das heißt bei mir: schreiben, schreiben, schreiben! Allerdings hänge ich auch an einem eigenen Projekt, das gerade in den Startschuhen steht._**

**_Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews, ich hoffe ich kriege noch ein paar mehr davon ;)_**

****

**_Liebe Grüße,_**

**_Eure Abraxania _  
**

**Das zersprungene Herz**

Legolas wurde von einer Hand geweckt, die immer wieder sanft über seine Haare strich. Der Elb fühlte sich deutlich besser als bei seinem letzten Erwachen und lächelte still.

"Gimli." sagte er leise, um seinen Freund darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er wach war. Wie erwartet zuckte die Hand zurück. Legolas musste schmunzeln, niemals hätte der Zwerg zugegeben, zu solchen zärtlichen Gesten fähig zu sein. Auch wenn es nach außen hin einen völlig anderen Eindruck machte, wusste der Elb, dass sein zwergischer Freund schüchtern war und es ihm nicht leicht fiel, Gefühle, selbst diese freundschaftlichen, zuzugeben oder gar darüber zu reden. Und da hieß es doch, Elben seien ein reserviertes Volk. Nun vielleicht waren sich Elben und Zwerge in vielen Dingen gar nicht so unähnlich.

Zu Legolas großer Überraschung fuhr die Hand nach einer kurzen Zeit fort, sein Haar zu liebkosen und als die Finger seine Stirn streiften, zuckte er verwirrt zusammen. Die Hand war glatt und kühl und ähnelte nicht im Geringsten der warmen, rauen Hand seines Freundes. Verwirrt riss Legolas die Augen auf.

"Ada!" /Papa!/ rief er staunend aus, als er die blonde, alterlose Gestalt seines Vaters erkannte, der ihn warm anlächelte.

Wie kam sein Vater hierher? Und wo war er überhaupt? Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage begannen sich mühsam an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins zu drängen und Legolas presste seine Handballen gegen die Augen, um den Kopfschmerz zu mildern, den diese Flut an Bildern auslöste.

Und dann erinnerte er sich. Sie waren in einer Schlacht gewesen, als er einen Ork an den schwer atmenden Gimli heranschleichen sah, seine Waffe zum Streich erhoben. Er hatte dem Zwerg eine Warnung zugerufen, doch Gimli hätte keine Chance gehabt auszuweichen und so hatte der Elb von Entsetzen gepackt von seinen Feinden abgelassen und in Windeseile einen Pfeil auf die Sehne seines Bogens gelegt.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben hatte er gefürchtet, daneben zu schießen. Mit einem stillen Stoßgebet hatte er zu Eru und allen anderen Valar gebetet, dass sein Pfeil das Ziel finden würde und Gimli vor dem Tode bewahrte. Quälend langsam war die Zeit für den Elben voran geschritten, jeder Atemzug ihm wie ein Jahrhundert seines Lebens erschienen, bis er den tödlichen Schuss genau in den Hals des Orks treffen gesehen hatte und das Untier röchelnd zusammengebrochen war, ohne Gimli mit in den Tod zu reißen.

Legolas erinnerte sich an die Erleichterung, die ihn durchflutet und für einen kurzen Moment jedes andere Gefühl und jeden Gedanken aus seinem Körper getrieben hatte. Und dann hatte Gimli seinen Namen gerufen. Eine Warnung, wie der Elb erstaunt nach dem Abklingen seiner Angst um Gimli begriffen hatte, obwohl der Zwerg sich nicht einmal zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

Und als Legolas sich umgewandt hatte, um den Auslöser für Gimlis Warnschrei zu finden, hatte er gespürt, wie sich etwas kaltes, spitzes in seine Schulter bohrte. Der Schmerz war so intensiv gewesen, dass Legolas aufgeschrien und durch den Ork hindurchgestarrt hatte, der triumphierend grinsend hinter ihm gestanden war. Der Dolch in seinem Rücken hatte eisige, lähmende Wellen durch seinen Körper gesandt und dem Elben waren die Beine unter ihm weggeknickt.

Seine Erinnerung an die Ereignisse, die folgten, verschwamm vor dem inneren Auge des Elben. Er vermochte sich nur noch an Gimlis starke Arme zu erinnern, die ihn festgehalten hatten und an die er sich verzweifelt geklammert hatte, um der Dunkelheit zu entkommen, die ihn immer mehr und mehr zu verschlingen gedroht hatte.

Und dann war da nur noch diese furchtbare Schwärze gewesen, der Schrei der Möwen und sein unstillbares Verlangen nach der See. Überrascht stellte Legolas fest, dass diese unwillkommene Sehnsucht sich fast völlig gelegt hatte. Er fühlte sich freier als je zuvor, seit er auf den Wassern des Anduin die erste Möwe hatte rufen hören.

Ein leises Räuspern riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken.

"Verzeih mir meine Überraschtheit, Vater. Ich hatte nicht mit Deiner Anwesenheit hier in..." Legolas blickte sich um. "... Bruchtal... gerechnet. Ich hielt Dich für Gimli."

Der Ausdruck, der bei der Erwähnung seines Freundes über Thranduils Gesicht huschte, war für Legolas nicht zu deuten.

"Willkommen zurück, mein Sohn. Ich glaubte, Dich verloren zu haben."

Legolas strich sich seufzend über die Stirn.

"Ich kann mich an kaum etwas erinnern. Wie bin ich nach Bruchtal gekommen, Ada?"

Thranduil schien einen Moment zu zögern, bevor er antwortete. "Der Zwerg brachte Dich hierher. Zu Pferd."

Der jüngere Elb gab ein leises Lachen von sich. "Auf Arod?"

"Wenn das der Name dieses Schimmels ist, dann ja."

Legolas Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich, als er sich Gimlis Frustration vorstellte, auf das ungeliebte Pferd angewiesen zu sein. Und doch hatte Gimli das Unmögliche bewältigt und ihn sicher zu Elrond gebracht.

"Ich verdanke Gimli mein Leben." murmelte Legolas und sein Herz füllte sich mit Dankbarkeit und Zuneigung für seinen zwergischen Freund.

"Ich denke, ein Zweitagesritt ist keine allzugroße Heldentat." warf Thranduil mit kühler Stimme ein, doch in seinen Augen lag nach wie vor etwas, das Legolas fragend die Augenbraue heben ließ.

"Gimli hat viel mehr getan als das, Vater. Und ich habe das untrügliche Gefühl, Du weißt mehr darüber als ich."

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Du sprichst, ion nîn." /mein Sohn/

Legolas setzte sich mühsam auf und griff nach den Handgelenken seines Vaters. Nachdenklich studierte er die stahlgrauen Augen seines Vaters, die den größten Unterschied zwischen ihren ähnlichen Gesichtern darstellten. Der junge Elb sah, wie sein Vater in der für ihn typischen Weise, wenn ihm etwas unangenehm war, die Zähne aufeinander biss und sich die die Muskeln seines Kiefers verhärteten. Niemand hätte in diesem Moment den kühlen Thranduil mit seinem sanftmütigen Sohn verwechselt.

"Gimli hat mich aus einer grausamen, quälenden Dunkelheit befreit, Adar." /Vater/ Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen, als er seinen Vater beobachtete, der mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm saß. "Ich habe seine Anwesenheit in meinem Geist gefühlt. Was ist hier geschehen?"

"Das waren nur Fieberträume, Legolas. Elronds Heilkünste haben Dich bewahrt."

Seufzend lehnte sich der Prinz von Düsterwald zurück und ließ die Hände seines Vaters los. Er kannte seinen König und wusste, dass so nichts aus ihm herauszuholen war. Nun, Gimli würde ihm sicher sagen, was geschehen war.

"Ada, könntest Du bitte Gimli sagen, dass ich mich über seinen Besuch hier freuen würde? Ich fühle mich noch zu schwach, um selbst nach ihm zu suchen."

"Ich fürchte, das wird nicht möglich sein, mein Sohn."

Legolas verdrehte die Augen. "Oh, Vater, bitte! Gimli ist mein engster Freund. Kannst Du nicht endlich Deinen Streit mit Glóin wenigstens so weit überwinden, dass Gimli und ich nicht darunter zu leiden haben?"

Thranduil, der sich erhoben hatte, erstarrte mitten im Schritt und wandte sich langsam seinem ans Bett gefesselten Sohn zu.

"Selbst wenn ich das wollte, könnte ich Gimli nicht zu dir schicken."

Legolas starrte mit plötzlich ängstlich pochendem Herz in die kühlen Augen seines Vaters.

"Was ist mit ihm? Geht es ihm nicht gut? Bei Eru, ist Gimli auch verletzt?"

Der ältere Elb hob seine Hand und unterbrach Legolas Fragen.

"Dem Zwerg geht es gut, soweit ich weiß. Aber ich kann ihn nicht zu Dir bringen, weil er nicht mehr in Bruchtal ist."

Sprachlos suchte Legolas in den Zügen seines Vaters nach den Anzeichen eines Scherzes, den der Ältere mit ihm getrieben hatte, doch die Augen blickten ernst und Legolas wusste, dass sein Vater nicht dazu neigte in irgendeiner Form zu scherzen.

"Das kann nicht sein, Ada. Du musst Dich irren." flüsterte der junge Sindarelb. "Gimli würde niemals einfach gehen ohne sich zu verabschieden."

"Ich fürchte, so ist es aber. Lange genug habt Ihr beide Euch in den Landen herumgetrieben und die Pflichten für Euer Volk vernachlässigt. Es gibt wichtigeres, als ein paar Orks zu jagen, dafür sind die Menschen da. Gimli ist der Sohn eines politisch nicht unwichtigen Mannes im Zwergenvolk und Glóin hat ihn mitgenommen zu diplomatischen Reisen, die jetzt in Zeiten des Friedens dringend wieder unternommen werden müssen. Du solltest Dir ein Beispiel daran nehmen. Du bist der Sohn eines Königs und so solltest Du Dich auch benehmen, statt Dein Leben sinnlos in Gefahr zu bringen."

Legolas hörte der Schimpftirade seines Vaters kaum zu. Gimli war aufgebrochen ohne auf sein Erwachen zu warten? Legolas konnte es nicht glauben. Ein Schatten tauchte im Türrahmen auf.

"Ihr solltet besser dankbar sein, dass Euer Sohn noch lebt, statt ihm Vorträge über Politik zu halten, Thranduil." mahnte eine ernste und verärgerte Stimme.

"Gandalf!" Legolas fuhr hoch und musste sich ob der schnellen Bewegung sogleich wieder zurücklegen. Schwindel erfasste seinen überanstrengten Kopf, auf den noch immer viel zu viel Erinnerungen und auch Neuigkeiten einstürmten.

"Ah, Legolas, mein Junge." erklang die Stimme Gandalfs nun viel wärmer und er durchmaß den kleinen Raum mit großen Schritten, um sich auf Legolas Bettkante zu setzen und nach den Händen des Elben zu greifen. "Ich freue mich zu sehen, dass Deine Sturheit groß genug war, um einem Dolch zu widerstehen."

"Ada, würdest Du mich einen Moment mit Gandalf allein lassen?"

Thranduil schien zu zögern, dann wandte er abrupt um. "Denkt an Euer Versprechen, Mithrandir!" und der König von Düsterwald verschwand aus der Tür.

Legolas wartete eine Weile, bis er die Schritte seines Vaters nicht mehr hören konnte.

"Was für ein Versprechen, Gandalf?"

Der weißhaarige Mann lachte leise. "Immer direkt auf den Punkt. Sehe ich da die prompte Art eines Zwerges hinter Deinen blauen Elbenaugen glimmen?"

Das Lächeln auf Legolas Gesicht erstarb, als er den Zauberer ihn auf Gimli ansprechen hörte.

"Gandalf..." Legolas Stimme war belegt und er musste sich räuspern, um das Gefühl der Enge zu vertreiben, das sich um seine Kehle schnürte. "...wo ist Gimli?"

Ensetzt sah Legolas, wie Gandalf seinem flehenden Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Was hatte dies bloß alles zu bedeuten?

"Ich fürchte, mein Junge, Dein Vater hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Gimli hat zusammen mit seinem Vater Glóin Bruchtal verlassen."

"Wann?" Legolas Frage war nur ein Hauch.

"Gestern. Direkt nachdem er wusste, dass Du Dich wieder erholen würdest."

Legolas wiedergewonnene Stärke verließ ihn schlagartig. Er sackte in sich zusammen und lehnte müde den Kopf gegen das kühle Holz des Bettpfostens.

"Wann kommt er wieder, Gandalf? Er hat doch gesagt, wann er wieder kommt?"

Das Schweigen, das sich im Raum ausbreitete, war Legolas Antwort genug. Das Pochen in seinem Schädel wurde lauter und unerträglich und eine Woge der Trauer und des Verlustes überrollte ihn. Plötzlich spürte er, wie Gandalf etwas hartes, kühles auf seine offene Handfläche legte.

"Er hat das hier für Dich dagelassen."

Legolas riss die Augen auf und blickte auf den Gegenstand, um den Gandalf die Finger des Elben geschlossen hatten. Legolas stockte der Atem, als er den kristallenen Anhänger betrachtete, in dem drei goldene Haare eingeschlossen waren. Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei presste er das Schmuckstück an seine Brust. Gandalf strich ihm tröstend über den Arm.

"Es ist das kostbarste, was er besitzt." flüsterte Legolas mit bebender Stimme. "Nie würde er mir das hier überlassen, wenn er wüsste, dass er bald wiederkommt. Es ist sein Abschiedsgeschenk. Er kommt nie wieder, nicht wahr, Gandalf?"

Der Zauberer nickte müde und sah auf einmal sehr alt aus. Legolas fühlte sich von einem schlimmeren Albtraum erfasst als noch in seinem Fieberwahn. Aber von diesem Albtraum gab es kein Erwachen, dies hier war die Realität.

"Erinnerst Du Dich an den Tag, an dem Aragorn zum König gekrönt wurde, Gandalf?" Legolas eigene Stimme schien ihm fern und fremd. "Damals habe ich Gimli geschworen, dass ich bei ihm bleiben werde, dass unsere Freundschaft bestehen bleiben wird, bis ans Ende seiner oder meiner Tage. Erinnerst Du Dich, Gandalf?"

„_Meine tapferen Freunde, eines der größten und gefährlichsten Abenteuer unserer Zeit ist erfolgreich bestanden. Nun lasst uns König Elassar von Gondor und Ador mit unserer Unterstützung in die neue Zeit geleiten."_

_Gandalfs Stimme war feierlich und Legolas lächelte den Hobbits zu, die mit glühenden Wangen und begeistertem Tuscheln auf die Krönungszeremonie warteten._

„_Wo ist Gimli?" Der Zauberer war zu dem Elb getreten und hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte leise._

„_Noch in unserem Schlafraum, denke ich."_

„_Ist mit unserem zwergischen Freund alles in Ordnung?" Gandalf zog genüsslich an seiner Pfeife. „Er schien mir in den letzten Tagen außergewöhnlich ruhig."_

_Legolas schnaubte verärgert. „Sag das diesem Sturkopf und nicht mir. Er behauptet, es sei alles wunderbar."_

_Gandalf kicherte sanft. „Was die Sturheit angeht, lieber Meister Elb, frage ich mich oft, wie zwei so dickköpfige Wesen, wie ihr es seid, tatsächlich eine Freundschaft aufrecht erhalten können, ohne sich im selben Augenblick wieder zu zerstreiten." Gandalfs Augen funkelten vergnügt. „Aber nun im Ernst, mein Freund. Du glaubst ihm nicht?"_

„_Kein Wort! Er hat gestern nicht einen Humpen Bier angerührt! Nicht einen, Gandalf!"_

_Gandalf lachte und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Nun, das ist in der Tat sehr ungewöhnlich und durchaus beunruhigend."_

_Die beiden Männer schwiegen eine Weile bis Legolas ungeduldig mit der Zunge schnalzte._

„_Ich geh ihn jetzt holen. Und wenn ich ihn da raus tragen muss!"_

_Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über Gandalfs Gesicht._

„_Tu das, Legolas."_

_Der Elb drehte sich energisch um und eilte leichtfüßig über den Vorplatz der königlichen Halle von Minas Tirith auf den Gästetrakt zu, wo Gimli und er Quartier bezogen hatten. Seine kostbaren, silberdurchwirkten Festkleider glänzten im Sonnenschein wie Mithril und seine vielen zierlichen Zöpfe, die er in das Deckhaar seiner blonden Haarpracht geflochten hatte schwangen wie kleine goldene Kettchen um seine spitz zulaufenden Ohren. Er ignorierte die vielen bewundernden Blicke, die seiner schlanken Gestalt unweigerlich folgten. Auch die anderen Elben, die zur Krönung von Aragorn angereist waren, betrachteten ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier. Ihre leisen Stimmen begleiteten ihn wie das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind._

„_Seht, das ist Legolas Thranduilion. Er war einer der Neun, die den Ring vernichteten." -„Der Prinz von Düsterwald hat neue Freunde gefunden, die nicht von seinem Volk sind." - _

„_Legolas Grünblatt bevorzugt die Gesellschaft von Sterblichen." Und immer wieder. „Er hat angeblich sein Herz an einen Zwerg verloren! An einen Naug!" _

_Legolas hörte nicht auf die tuschelnden Stimmen, sondern er reckte seinen Kopf stolz in die Höhe. Niemand hatte das Recht, seine Freundschaft zu Gimli in Zweifel zu ziehen oder gar zu missbilligen. Keiner der Erstgeborenen der Valar hatte es geschafft, Legolas Herz zu berühren, wie es dieser Sterbliche mit seiner Freundschaft tat. Von niemandem hatte er so viel gelernt, wie von dem Zwerg und seiner so erfrischend unelbischen Weltanschauung und trotzdem schien ihm niemand im Geiste so zu ähneln, wie der stolze Zwergenkrieger Gimli, Gloins Sohn. Ihre ganzen Streitereien, ihr ewiges Zanken, es war nichts davon mehr übrig geblieben, als die Freude an den lebhaften Wortgefechten, die sie miteinander austrugen. Es war ein Spiel, ein Tanz, den sie gemeinsam mit Worten aufführten._

_Dem Elbenprinzen wurde warm ums Herz, als er so an seinen treuen Gefährten dachte und zugleich wehmütig, weil er stets wusste, dass diese innige Freundschaft nicht auf ewig halten konnte. Gimli wurde langsam aber unaufhaltsam älter und er, Legolas, hatte den Schrei der Möwen gehört, als sie auf den Schiffen der Piraten den Fluss herunter gefahren waren. Das Rufen der See begann in seinem Herzen unaufhörlich lauter zu werden. Noch war es kaum hörbar, doch der Elb wusste, dass eine Zeit kommen würde, in der das Sehnen nach den Unsterblichen Landen ihm wie eine unsägliche Qual erscheinen musste. Und doch würde er in Valinor nicht die erwünschte Heilung erfahren, wenn er wusste, dass er den Freund zurücklassen musste, der seinem Herzen so nahe stand._

_Legolas bemerkte erstaunt, dass er bereits vor dem Raum angekommen war, den er sich mit Gimli teilte. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Türknauf aus und ließ sie einen Moment über dem Metall verharren. Er versuchte sich zu sammeln und seine düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Sein Freund hatte Kummer und doch wusste er, dass Gimli ihn inzwischen gut genug kannte, um hinter Legolas emotionslose Fassade zu blicken. Er wollte den Zwerg nicht noch mehr beunruhigen mit seinen eigenen Sorgen._

_Von drinnen hörte Legolas ein lautes Poltern und das raue Fluchen einer tiefen Stimme, die unverkennbar einem Zwerg gehörte._

„_Rhach bo fast en naugrim!" /Fluch auf das struppige Haar der Zwerge!/_

_Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Legolas Gesicht. Gimli fluchte auf Sindarin, der Sprache der Elben, und noch dazu über sich selbst. Er hatte mehr von Legolas gelernt, als dieser geglaubt hatte. Seine eigenen Sorgen völlig vergessen, drehte er den Knauf der Tür und trat leise ein, damit Gimli ihn nicht hören konnte._

_Der Zwerg stand nur in Hosen bekleidet mit dem Rücken zu dem Elb und schien zu versuchen sein dickes, kupferrotes, langes Haar, das ihm offen über die Schultern fiel, in eine edlere Form als sonst zu bändigen, was ihm nicht zu gelingen schien. Ein Schemel, den der Zwerg in seinem Zorn durch den Raum getreten hatte, lag umgekippt vor Legolas, der die Gestalt des Zwerges liebevoll betrachtete._

_Gimli schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er stützte sich plötzlich mit schlaffen Schultern auf dem Tisch vor ihm ab und atmete schwer ein und aus. Seine langen Haare rutschten von seinem gebeugten Rücken und gaben den Blick auf seine nackte, von harten Muskeln untermauerte Haut frei._

_Legolas stockte der Atem. Ein faszinierendes und gleichzeitig irritierendes Bild bot sich seinen Augen dar. Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment, ob er den Zwerg jemals unbekleidet gesehen hatte, doch er wurde sich bewusst, dass sein Freund auch auf Reisen seltsam schamerfüllt schien, wenn es eine Gelegenheit gab, um sich vom Schmutz des Kampfes und dem Staub der Reise zu reinigen. Gimli hatte stets gewartet, bis seine Kameraden sich gewaschen hatten, bevor er sich selbst daran machte. _

_Legolas hatte nie weiter einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, außer einem stichelnden Kommentar gegenüber dem Zwerg, dass dieser sich scheinbar davor drücken wollte, sich ordentlich unter Aufsicht zu waschen. Gimli hatte nichts weiter darauf geantwortet, außer die Tatsache zu erwähnen, dass er im Vergleich zu dem Gestank eines Orks immer noch duftete wie eine Blume und so lange dies der Fall sei, er keinen Grund sehe, sich übermäßig herauszuputzen. Doch nun vermutete Legolas einen anderen Grund, warum sein treuer Gefährte sich nie vor anderen gezeigt hatte._

_Eine feines Netz aus weißen Linien, von denen Legolas wusste, dass es Narben aus Gimlis zahlreichen Kämpfen waren, überzog mal stärker, mal kaum sichtbar den gesamten Rücken des Zwerges. Doch es waren nicht die Zeichnungen der Schlachten, die Legolas so bannten. Unter den Narben, die die meisten Krieger der Freien Völker Mittelerdes zierten, hoben sich von der an dieser Stelle kaum gebräunten Haut des Zwerges, der ansonsten stets zumindest ein ledernes Hemd trug, seltsame kohleschwarzen Zeichnungen ab, die sich von seinem Schulterblatt bis auf seinen starken Oberarm wanden und über das Schlüsselbein des Zwerges zum Vorderkörper liefen._

_Seltsame Runen und Sicheln verflochten sich miteinander, strebten wieder auseinander, umrahmten die Abbilder von Gestirnen, die Legolas erkannte, und verästelten sich weiter, bis sie in Bildern endeten, die wie die Krallen von Drachen wirkten. Mit jedem Atemzug, den der Zwerg tat, schienen die Bilder und Runen zum Leben zu erwachen, bewegten sich mit den Muskeln unter der Haut, um sich in einem neuen Gesamtbild zusammenzufinden._

_Legolas starrte sprachlos auf die archaische Körperkunst, die den gesamten Oberkörper Gimlis zierte und den Elb auf magische Weise anzog._

_Wie in Trance ging er auf den Zwerg zu, der noch immer schwer atmend sich abstützte und die schwarzen Linien auf seinem Rücken in immer neue Bewegungen versetzte. Vorsichtig streckte Legolas seine Hand aus und konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, über diese seltsamen Linien und Zeichen zu fahren und die Magie zu spüren, die von den Runen ausging. Seine Fingerspitzen trafen auf Gimlis kühle Haut, und doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie zu brennen begannen, sobald seine Fingerkuppen eine der rabenschwarzen Zeichnungen kreuzte._

_Der Elb spürte, wie Gimli unter seiner Berührung erstarrte. Doch im Gegensatz zu Legolas Erwartung ließ ihn der Zwerg gewähren, ohne sich umzudrehen. Legolas sank hinter seinem Freund auf die Knie und zeichnete jede Linie mit seinen Fingern nach, noch immer bass vor Erstaunen, über das Schauspiel, das sich dort vor ihm eröffnete. Niemals hatte der Elb so etwas primitives und gleichzeitig so wunderschönes gesehen, wie diese uralten Zeichen und Runen, die selbst der über zweitausendjährige Elb nicht mehr lesen konnte, die sich mit dem Körper seines Freundes unwiderruflich verbunden hatten._

_Bald hatte Legolas alle Zeichen auf Gimlis Rücken erkundet und seine Finger ruhten an der Stelle, wo sich eine Rune über die Schulter des Zwerges wand und zur Brust des Kriegers liefen._

_Schweigend löste sich Gimli von der Tischkante und drehte sich um, um Legolas den Blick auf seinen Vorderkörper zu ermöglichen. Der Elb riss die Augen in blankem Erstaunen auf, als er sah, dass sich die zahlreichen Linien hier erneut zusammenfanden und trennten, um sich tatsächlich zu einem einzigen riesigen Kopf eines Tieres zu verbinden. Der gewaltige Schädel eines Drachen starrte Legolas aus zwei kohleschwarzen Augen an, die ihn unweigerlich an die dunklen Augen seines Freundes erinnerten. Aus seinem aufgerissenen Maul spie der Drache Feuer, das sich über dem muskulösen Bauch des Zwerges seinen Weg bahnte bis hinein in dessen Hosenbund. Ehrfürchtig legte Legolas seine flache Hand auf die Brust des Zwerges und spürte dessen schnellen Herzschlag, der die äußerliche Ruhe Gimlis Lügen strafte._

_Mit einem Lächeln bemerkte der Elb, dass Gimlis Oberkörper im Gegensatz zu dessen Kopf nicht halb so behaart war, wie er es vermutet hätte. Nur ein schmaler Streifen rotes Haar zog sich vom Bauchnabel des Zwerges wie eine feuerrote Linie durch die Flammen des Drachens gerade hinab und verschwand dort ebenfalls in der teuren Leinenhose, die der Zwerg für die Krönungszeremonie angelegt hatte._

_Nach einer Weile nahm er etwas verlegen die Hand von Gimlis Oberkörper und löste den Blick von den wilden Zügen des Drachens. Er hob seinen Kopf und starrte in Gimlis Augen, die von einem eigentümlichen Ausdruck durchzogen waren, den der Elb nicht deuten konnte._

„_Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Zwerge…" ihm fehlten die Worte, um zu beschreiben, was er gesehen hatte. Gimli jedoch nickte kurz und antwortete mit leiser Stimme auf die Frage, die Legolas nicht zu stellen vermocht hatte._

„_Wenn ein Zwerg seine Berufung gefunden hat, muss er hart trainieren, um den Anforderungen seiner Zunft gerecht zu werden. Schmiede, Juwelenschleifer, Steinmetze, Krieger. Das sind die ehrbarsten Berufe, die ein Zwerg erlernen kann. Alle Zünfte haben harte Prüfungen und die meisten sind geheim und nur den Mitgliedern der Zunft bekannt."_

_Gimli zögerte einen winzigen Moment. „Wir sprechen zu niemandem darüber, was in der Nacht geschieht, wenn aus einem einfachen Soldaten ein Krieger wird. Niemandem zeigen wir die Runen, die Aule selbst in dieser Nacht in unsere Körper zeichnet. Diese Runen sind unsere geheime Stärke, die magische Reserve aus der Zwergenkrieger ihre Kraft ziehen, wenn ihr Körper längst ausgelaugt ist."_

_Legolas schnellte in die Höhe und wandte sich ab. „Ich wollte Dich nicht Deiner Stärke berauben, Gimli. Ich wollte kein Geheimnis lüften, das nicht mir gehört. Verzeih mir, mellon nîn."_

„_Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Legolas. Die Runen verlieren nicht ihre Macht, wenn sie ein anderer sieht. Aber sie sind ein Bild der Seele eines Kriegers. Sie zeigen seine Stärken, aber auch seine Schwächen. Es kann eine tödliche Waffe des Gegners sein, wenn er diese Runen zu lesen vermag."_

„_Ich kann sie nicht lesen."_

„_Und wenn Du es könntest, dann würde es keinen Unterschied machen, Elb. Dir würde ich alle meine Schwächen freimütig nennen, wenn Du mich nach ihnen fragen würdest, Legolas. Du würdest sie niemals gegen mich verwenden."_

_Eine felsenfeste Überzeugung lag in der Stimme des Zwerges, die Legolas Herz schneller schlagen ließ und erneut fragte er sich, womit er diese wundervolle Freundschaft verdient hatte, nachdem sie so einen schwierigen Anfang miteinander gehabt hatten. Ein verlegenes Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus. Legolas suchte nach einer Überbrückung, um das Thema zu wechseln, das den beiden Männern in diesem Moment zu nahe ging._

"_Aragorns Krönung steht bevor, Gimli. So gerne ich auch dieses Kunstwerk weiter betrachten würde..." Legolas machte eine Pause und beobachtete die verlegene Röte, die in Gimlis Wangen stieg. "...es wird Zeit, dass Du Dich zu uns gesellst."_

"_Ich habe keine Lust auf solche Art von Verantstaltungen. Wofür dieser Aufwand? Bei mir ist es doch egal, ob ich einen Kartoffelsack trage, oder ein Beinkleid aus Seide. Zwerg bleibt Zwerg und jeder Blick dieser Spitzohren sagt mir, dass sie mich für einen hässlichen Gnom halten, nicht würdig in der Gesellschaft eines Elbenprinzen zu sein, geschweige denn mit ihm befreundet!"_

_Legolas zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und überlegte einen Moment lang, ob Gimli das tatsächlich ernst gemeint haben konnte. Der Zwerg war wegen seines Aussehens bekümmert?_

"_Ich weiß nicht, ob dass der wahre Grund für Deine schlechte Laune ist, mellon nîn. Aber lass Dir gesagt sein, dass ich Deine Anwesenheit sehr schätzen würde. Und ich darf Dich daran erinnern, dass auch ich eines dieser Spitzohren bin, denen Du gerade so ein hartes Urteil über dein Äußeres unterstellst."_

_Der Zwerg murmelte etwas in seinen Bart._

"_Was sagst Du da, Gimli? Ich kann Dich nicht verstehen."_

_Ein zorniger Blick traf den Elben. "Ich sagte: genau das ist ja das Problem. Wenn Deine Sippe mich so geringschätzt, wie kann ich da glauben, dass..." er verstummte._

"_Willst Du mir damit sagen, dass Du Dir Sorgen machst, dass ich Dich wegen Deines Aussehens geringer bewerten würde als einen Elben?" Legolas konnte den Ärger nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen."Habe ich Dir je Anlass zu dieser Annahme gegeben?"_

_Gimli schüttelte beschämt den Kopf. "Nein, Legolas... Es ist nur... Deine Schönheit blendet mich... also, ich meine die Schönheit deines Volkes... wie soll ich da..." stotterte er und Legolas aufkeimende Wut war sofort wieder verflogen. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr mit den Fingern durch das offene, gebürstete, rote Haar seines Freundes. Was für eine ungewöhnliche Textur im Vergleich zu seinen eigenen feinen, glatten Haaren. Jedes Haar fühlte sich warm und stark an, wie ein samtiger, biegsamer und doch unzerreißbarer Faden. Die Farbe war von so einem intensiv leuchtenden Rot, dass es Legolas unweigerlich an glühendes Eisen aus den Schmiedefeuern der Zwerge erinnerte. Er konnte sich keine passendere Haarfarbe für seinen Freund vorstellen._

"_Gimli... Es gibt nichts an Dir, was bei mir Anstoß findet. Im Gegenteil, ich bin mir sicher, wenn selbst ich Deine Schönheit erkennen kann, und ich bin nur ein mit Vorurteilen behafteter Elbenmann, der sich besser mit Sternen als mit Zwergen auskennt, dann kann auch jeder andere erkennen, dass Du ein gutaussehender Zwerg bist."_

_Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Gimli reagierte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wankte zwischen Unglaube, Verwirrung und einem neu erwachten Selbstbewusstsein. Letzteres siegte und Gimli schnaubte laut._

"_Natürlich bin ich das. Das hat man mir schon oft genug gesagt. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob Du genauso oberflächlich bist wie die anderen Spitzohren, die hier herumlaufen."_

_Legolas neigte den Kopf, um Dank für das versteckte Kompliment auszudrücken und um das Beben seiner Mundwinkel zu verbergen. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung nicht laut loszulachen._

"_Nun, dann hält Dich ja nichts mehr davon ab, an der Zeremonie teilzunehmen, Herr Zwerg. Gandalf hat Dir eine besondere Aufgabe zugedacht. Du sollst das Kissen mit der Krone tragen."_

_Ein erschrockener Ausdruck legte sich auf Gimlis Gesicht._

"_Herrje, Elb, warum sagst Du das nicht früher! Ich kann da doch nicht so auftauchen!"_

_Eilig begann der Zwerg, seine Barthaare in die üblichen zwei langen Zöpfe zu flechten. Legolas legte eine Hand auf die des Zwerges und gebot ihm Einhalt._

"_Würdest Du mir erlauben...?" fragte er sanft lächelnd und der überraschte Zwerg nickte stumm. _

"_Das wird ein wenig schneller gehen." log der Elb freimütig und gestand sich heimlich ein, dass er in Wahrheit gerne noch einmal seine Finger in Gimlis dichtes Haar tauchen wollte. Die Berührung des roten Schopfes auf seiner Haut faszinierte ihn._

_Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und Legolas kämmte und flocht sich mit geübten Fingern durch das Haupthaar und den Bart des Zwerges, bis Gimli sich räusperte._

"_Was wirst Du danach tun?"_

"_Nach Aragorns Krönung?" fragte der Elb._

"_Ja."_

"_Nun, ich denke, ich werde mir eine Flasche Wein nehmen und versuchen einen störrischen Zwerg von den Vorteilen des Traubensaftes gegenüber bitteren Biers zu überzeugen."_

_Gimli lachte leise. "Das meinte ich nicht, Spitzohr, und das weißt Du genau. Was hast Du vor, wenn sich die Gemeinschaft aufgelöst hat? Welche Pflichten rufen Dich?"_

_Legolas schwieg einen Moment, als er versuchte, diese Frage für sich selbst zu beantworten, und er stellte fest, dass es darauf nur eine Antwort gab, ohne dass je etwas anderes in Frage gekommen war._

"_Nun, ich hatte daran gedacht, den Wald Fangorrn aufzusuchen. Oder die Glitzernden Grotten. Wo wir eben zuerst hinwollen."_

„_Wir?" Der Zwerg blickte Legolas überrascht und gleichzeitig gerührt an. Legolas lachte leise._

„_Natürlich wir. Oder hast Du etwa geglaubt, dass jetzt, wo der Ring zerstört ist, sich unsere Wege trennen, mein Freund? Ich muss Dich enttäuschen, Gimli, ich bleibe bei Dir. Ob Du willst oder nicht."_

_Als der Elb seine Augen von Gimlis vollendeten Zöpfen hob, blickte er in das Gesicht des Zwerges von dem endlich die dunklen Schatten genommen waren. Das war also der Grund für Gimlis Kummer gewesen? Der Zwerg hatte geglaubt, dass ihre Freundschaft nun ein Ende nehmen würde?_

„_Niemals, Gimli." flüsterte der Elb leise und zugleich bekümmert, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sowohl der Ruf des Meeres, der ihn ereilen würde, als auch das Ablaufen von Gimlis Tagen diesem Schwur seine Grenzen setzen würde. Doch nun war noch nicht die Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Nun war die Zeit um das wieder gewonnene Leben zu feiern. Legolas griff nach den Festkleidern, die auf Gimlis Bettstatt lagen und reichte sie dem Zwerg lächelnd._

„_Du machst heute uns Elben Konkurrenz, Gimli. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dich einige meines Volkes darum beneiden werden, sich einen solch gepflegten Bart wachsen lassen zu können."_

_Der Zwerg vor ihm kniff die Augen zusammen und blickte zum ersten Mal auf Legolas Werk._

„_Bei den Göttern, Spitzohr! Was hast Du getan?!"_

_Gimli starrte entgeistert auf die beiden Zöpfe seines Bartes, die jeweils mit einigen kleineren Zöpfen, kunstvoll aus fünf Strähnen geflochten, durchzogen waren._

„_Ich sehe ja aus, als hätte ich mir von einem rothaarigen Elben die Frisur um mein Kinn gebunden!"_

_Legolas lachte hell auf._

„_Im Gegenteil, Ihr seht vortrefflich aus, Herr Zwerg!"_

„_Kannst Du denn nicht zwei einfache, schlichte Zöpfe flechten? Ändere das auf der Stelle!"_

„_Dafür bleibt Euch leider keine Zeit mehr." kam Gandalfs belustigte Stimme vom Eingang der Kammer. Ein seltsames Glitzern lag in seinen Augen, als er die Szenerie vor sich betrachtete und schmunzelte._

_Legolas erwiderte den Blick des Zauberers mit einem Augenzwinkern und seine Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich, als er sich wieder seinem Freund zuwandte._

„_Dann ist es ja gut, dass heute keine anderen Zwerge da sind, mein Freund. Am Ende hätte man Dich mit einer Eurer Frauen verwechselt, denn die verwenden doch sicher mehr Zeit auf ihre Bartpflege, oder?"_

_Ein empörtes Schnauben kam unter dem Hemd hervor, dass sich Gimli eben überstreifte._

„_Na warte, Spitzohr. Das bekommst Du zurück."_

_Legolas lachte inzwischen aus vollem Herzen. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mellon nîn." _

"Warum ist er gegangen, Gandalf? Warum hat er mich allein gelassen?" flüsterte Legolas, ohne zu bemerken, dass der Zauberer längst sich von seinem Bett erhoben hatte und den geschwächten und trauernden Elben mit seinen Gedanken allein gelassen hatte. Eine verzweifelte Wut übermannte Legolas und er warf das Amulett mit Galadriels Haaren mit aller Kraft auf den Boden. Der Kristall klirrte laut, als er auf dem steinernen Boden auftraf, aber er zerbrach nicht.

"Du hast ihre Haarsträhne besser beschützt als mein Herz, Gimli, Glóins Sohn. Warum hast Du mich nicht einfach sterben lassen?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ein kleines Review würde mich sehr glücklich machen, und Gimli und Legolas auch ;)**_

_**Danke an meine treue Leserinnen LunaNigra, 14allandall41 und Hedwig 1979 ;)  
**_

_**Eure Abraxania**_

**Der Segen eines Hobbits**

"_Kannst Du sie hören, Gimli? Hörst Du, was sie uns erzählen? Sie freuen sich über unseren Besuch!"_

_Legolas breitete die Arme aus und drehte sich unter dem dichten Blätterdach, das nur vereinzelt Sonnenstrahlen durchließ, um seine eigene Achse. Eine lang vermisste Leichtigkeit kam ihn ihm auf und er öffnete seine Lippen und ein Lied über die Schönheit der Bäume entsprang seinem Herzen. Der Wald Fangorrn war uralt, älter als der Elbenprinz selbst und hieß das Kind der Wälder trotz allem voller Wärme und Leben willkommen._

"_Ich glaube kaum, dass ich hier ein gern gesehener Gast bin." brummte der Zwerg neben ihm missmutig. "Ich höre wohl das Blätterrauschen, aber ich kann nichts verstehen. Ich bin ein Kind der Steine und kein Baumkuschler."_

_Legolas lächelte nachsichtig und wandte sich seinem Freund zu, der sich sichtlich unwohl in dieser für ihn fremden Welt fühlte. Er wusste, dass Gimli nur für ihn mitgekommen war. Selbst das Versprechen, das sie sich nach der Krönung Aragorns gegeben hatten, hätte den Zwerg nicht dazu gebracht, auch nur einen Fuß in den verzaub__erten Wald zu setzen, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, wie wichtig Legolas dieser Aufenthalt hier war. Der Zwerg war bereit sämtliche Vorurteile und Ängste zu überwinden, wenn es ihm dafür ermöglichte, an Legolas Seite zu bleiben, und Legolas war mehr als dankbar dafür. Die Schönheit Fangorrns wäre nicht ansatzweise so berauschend, hätte er sie nicht mit dem Zwerg teilen können. Nun, zumindest sobald Gimli sie erkennen konnte._

_Legolas trat hinter den Zwerg und legte dem Zwergenkrieger, der ihm ohne Helm bis zur Schulter reichte, die Hände auf die Schulter._

"_Dann lass mich Dich lehren, sie zu verstehen, mellon nîn."_

"_Genauso gut könntest Du versuchen, einem gewissen Hobbit namens Meriadoc Brandybock Weisheit beizubringen. Das ist wider den Charakter."_

_Legolas lachte leise und schob seinen zwergischen Freund nahe an eine alte Eiche heran, die mit ihrem dicken Stamm und der verwitterten Borke ein wenig abseits von den anderen Bäumen stand._

"_Lehn Dich gegen den Stamm, Gimli." flüsterte er seinem Freund von hinten ins Ohr. "Leg Dein Ohr an die Rinde und lausche."_

"_Das werde ich nicht tun!" protestierte der Zwerg und stemmte sich gegen Legolas Hände, die ihn mit sanfter Gewalt immer weiter schoben._

"_Dann muss ich dich wohl dazu zwingen." lächelte Legolas und griff mit der ihm eigenen Schnelligkeit nach Gimlis Handgelenken und stellte dem Zwerg ein Bein, als dieser bei Legolas überraschendem Angriff einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht hatte. Gimli stand nun nur noch auf einem Bein und wankte wie ein Schilfrohr im Wind. Mit einem kleinen Schubser seines Knies brachte der blonde Elb seinen Freund völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht und Gimli kippte gegen den Eichenstamm, der eine Armeslänge von ihm entfernt gewesen war._

_Immer noch Gimlis Handgelenkte im Griff, drehte er sie dem Zwergen auf den Rücken und presste sich gegen den Zwerg, der nun zwischen Eiche und Legolas gefangen war. Wollte er sein Gesicht nicht frontal in die Borke drücken, musste der Zwerg zwangsläufig seinen Kopf zur Seite wenden. Ein tiefes Knurren drang aus der Kehle des Kriegers und Legolas musste alle Kraft aufwenden, um den Zwerg an Ort und Stelle zu halten._

"_Lass mich auf der Stelle los, Spitzohr, wenn Dir Dein Leben lieb ist!" grunzte der Zwerg und seine Stimme klang durchaus angsteinflößend, doch Legolas kannte seinen Freund zu gut. Er lachte still in sich hinein._

"_Ich denke nicht, Herr Zwerg."_

_Gimli wand sich unter ihm, doch Legolas Griff war zu schmerzhaft, als dass der Zwerg eine Chance gehabt hätte._

"_Dann lass wenigstens meine Arme los!"_

_Legolas beugte sich noch weiter zu Gimli hinab, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern._

"_Versprichst Du mir, dann wenigstens zu versuchen, den Baum zu verstehen?"_

_Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, und Legolas spürte, wie der Kriegerstolz im Zwerg aufbegehrte, doch dann seufzte Gimli und der Elb fühlte das Nachgeben der harten Zwergenmuskeln unter seinem eigenen Körper, erlebte Stück für Stück mit, wie der Widerstand aus den breiten Schultern des Zwerges wich._

"_Ich verspreche es." murmelte Gimli selbst für elbische Ohren kaum hörbar und Legolas ließ die Handgelenke seines Freundes für einen Moment los, nur um sie sofort wieder zu greifen und die geöffneten Handflächen des Zwerges an den Baum zu legen. Sanft bettete er seine eigenen darüber._

"_Schließ die Augen, Gimli." forderte er leise und lehnte sich noch enger gegen den Zwerg, pinnte ihn mit seinem eigenen Körpergewicht gegen den alten Baum. "Und jetzt lausche."_

_Minuten vergingen und auch Legolas schloss die Lider, völlig entspannt den Duft des Mooses und der Blätter des Waldes einatmend, durchmischt mit dem betörenden Geruch von Wiesenkräutern und Tannendickicht. Überrascht riss Legolas die Augen auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass im Fangorrnwald nicht eine einzige Tanne oder ein Wiesenkraut stand. Dieser seltsame, verführerische Duft war nicht von seiner Umwelt ausgegangen, wie Legolas im ersten Moment geglaubt hatte, es war die Nähe des Zwerges gewesen, der feine Geruch seiner Haut und seiner akkurat in dicke Zöpfe geflochtenen roten Haare, der den Elben so ergriffen hatte. _

_Nie war er dem Zwerg bisher körperlich so nahe gewesen, hatte ihn stets zu Pferd nur hinter sich sitzen gehabt._

_Verlegen und irritiert löste sich Legolas von Gimli, der noch immer wie in Trance an der Stelle verharrte._

_Energisch schüttelte der Elbenprinz den Kopf, um diesen verwirrenden Gedankengang zu unterbrechen und räusperte sich leise, um die Heiserkeit zu vertreiben, die sich unerklärlicher Weise auf seine Stimmbänder gelegt hatte. Legolas verbot sich auch nur einen Moment lang weiter über das Wie und das Warum zu sinnieren und verschloss den Gedanken vor sich selbst. Stattdessen tippte er den Zwerg an die Schulter, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte._

"_Nun, Gimli. Konntest Du den Baum hören?"_

_Einige lange Augenblicke starrte er Legolas seltsam an, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf._

"_Es tut mir leid, Spitzohr, aber das einzige was ich hören konnte, war dein Atem, sanft wie ein Windhauch und dein Herzschlag, der so flog, wie ein Vögelchen mit flatternden Flügeln."_

_Legolas lauschte in sich hinein, überlegte, ob sein Herz tatsächlich so schnell geschlagen hatte, wie Gimli behauptete und musste dem Zwerg recht geben. Eine eigenartige Unruhe überkam ihn, doch bevor er nach der Ursache forschen konnte, erklang ein lauter Vogelruf und Legolas ließ sich dankbar von dem Geräusch ablenken. Er lächelte den Zwerg an._

"_Dann hast Du das Leben des Baumes gehört, mellon nîn. Denn mein Atem und mein Herz schlagen im Einklang mit diesen Bäumen. Diese Eiche ist nur wenige Jahre jünger als ich. Zwei Millennien hat sie kommen und gehen sehen. Jahr für Jahr ist sie gewachsen und alles was sie erlebt und gesehen hat ist nicht vergessen, sondern für immer in ihr Inneres gemeißelt, Jahresring um Jahresring abgelegt in ihrem eigenen Stamm."_

_Legolas trat an den Baum heran und strich liebevoll über die verwitterte Borke._

"_Ich fühle mich diesem Baum sehr verbunden, Gimli. Er könnte mein Bruder sein."_

_Der Elb hörte nur, wie Gimli hinter ihm amüsiert schnaubte._

"_Im Gegensatz zu Deinem Bruder hast Du Dich aber besser gehalten."_

_Legolas Mundwinkel zuckten. Der Zwerg hatte ein untrügliches Gespür dafür, seine Laune zu erhellen und ihn aus melancholischen Gedanken zu reißen._

"_Er treibt noch immer grüne Blätter, Herr Zwerg." verteidigte er die Lebenskraft des alten Baumes._

_Der Zwerg lachte inzwischen schallend._

"_Dann lass uns schnell gehen, Legolas. Ein Grünblatt reicht aus, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."_

_Legolas zog seine Augenbraue hoch, als er die Übersetzung seines Namens ins Westron einem Wortspiel ausgeliefert sah. Doch das Glitzern in den Augen seines Freundes war so vergnügt, dass der junge Elbenprinz gar nicht anders konnte, als das Lächeln zu erwidern._

"_Du hast Recht, Freund, wir sollten gehen. Ich möchte den Triumph nicht teilen, Dich um den Verstand gebracht zu haben."_

_Der Blick des Zwerges, der Legolas bei diesem Satz traf, war schwermütig und ernst, und Legolas dachte bereits, den Freund in irgendeiner Form beleidigt zu haben, als der Schwermut aus seinen Augen wich und ein tiefes, leises Lachen aus der starken Brust des Zwerges erscholl._

"_Der Triumph gehört ganz Dir, Spitzohr!"_

Stille Tränen liefen dem Elben das Gesicht hinunter, als die Erinnerung an Gimli und ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse von neuem seinen Geist ergriff. Erst wenige Stunden waren vergangen, seit er von Gimlis Fortgang gehört hatte und bereits jetzt wog der Kummer schwer wie ein ganzes Gebirge auf seinen Schultern. Wann war es geschehen, dass er begonnen hatte, die Anwesenheit seines Freundes zu benötigen wie die Luft zum Atmen?

"Warum, Gimli?" stöhnte er und presste seine Faust gegen die Stirn, krallte seine Fingernägel in die gesunde Handfläche, bis er Blut fließen spürte, um den Schmerz seines Herzens zu überdecken. Seine andere Hand war bereits verbunden. Ein Schnitt aus dem Kampf, hatte man ihm gesagt.

Und trotz seiner abgrundtiefen Verzweiflung, konnte Legolas es immer noch nicht glauben. Er wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass es Gimli so leicht gefallen war, ihn zurückzulassen. Und mehr als einmal hatte er sich inzwischen gefragt, ob das kristallene Amulett nicht eher ein Versprechen als ein Abschiedsgeschenk gewesen war. Ein Versprechen, dass Gimli zurückkommen würde, um sich die drei goldenen Haare seiner geliebten Frau Galadriel wieder abzuholen.

Er wusste, dass er sich in den Augen seines Volkes albern benehmen musste. Ein Elb trauerte um einen Zwerg, der nicht einmal tot war, sondern nur fortgegangen war, um das Leben seiner Sippe zu führen. Er trauerte um den Verlust einer Freundschaft, die im Vergleich zu seinem langen Leben nur einen Wimpernschlag angedauert hatte. Und doch wäre Legolas bereit gewesen, alle Zeit seines ewigen Lebens einzutauschen gegen ein paar weitere Augenblicke mit Gimli. Eingetauscht gegen die Antwort auf die Frage, ob er sich so in dem Zwergen geirrt haben konnte, von dem er noch bis vor Kurzen überzeugt gewesen war, ihn besser zu kennen als jeden anderen in Mittelerde.

"Und ich kenne Dich, Gimli, Gloíns Sohn. Hier ist etwas am Werk, dass mehr ist, als eine Politik der Zwerge, der Du Dich beugen musst."

Nachdenklich starrte er auf den Kristall, der neben seinem Bett auf dem Nachttisch lag.

"Ich erinnere mich, dass Du meine Götter angefleht hast mein Leben zu retten, mellon nîn." flüsterte er leise in die Luft, als säße Gimli neben ihm. "Dann werde ich nun Deinen Gott anrufen, damit er mir Antworten gibt."

Und Legolas sandte ein stilles Gebet an Mahal, den Erschaffer der Zwerge, den die Elben und Menschen Aule nannten. Es waren nur zwei Worte, die er immer wieder dachte in allen Sprachen, denen er mächtig war: 'Hilf uns.'

„Hallo, Herr Legolas." riss eine freundliche Stimme den Elben aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht blickte Legolas auf. Er hatte niemanden kommen hören. Schnell wischte er über seine Wangen, um die Spuren der Tränen zu verbergen.

„Sam! Du bist hier in Bruchtal?"

Der Hobbit kam schüchtern näher und nickte. „Herr Bilbo wird an den Anfurten mit dem letzten großen Schiff der Elben die Segel setzen. Wir begleiten ihn zum Hafen."

Legolas lächelte. „Ich freue mich, Dich wieder zu sehen, kleiner Freund. Komm her, damit ich sehen kann, was die Zeit mit Dir getrieben hat. Ich bin momentan leider an dieses Bett gebunden."

Der Elb zog eine Grimasse und der kleine Halbling trat ins Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster in das Zimmer fiel. Er war älter geworden, wenn auch nicht viel, die Spuren und Entbehrungen des Ringkrieges waren nicht mehr so tief in sein Gesicht gegraben, doch ein Ernst lag in den Zügen des Hobbits, die jedem sagten, dass dieser kleine Mann schon mehr gesehen hatte, als einer in seinem Leben sehen sollte. Doch der gleiche freundliche Blicke und das sanftmütige Lächeln lagen auf dem Gesicht des Gärtners aus dem Auenland.

„Wie geht es Rosie, Sam? Wie ich hörte hast Du Dir ein Herz gefasst und sie geheiratet?"

Der Hobbit nickte fröhlich. „Ja, Rosie ist nun eine Gamdschie und ich habe noch bessere Kunde. Wir haben eine Tochter bekommen, meine kleine Elanor." Stolz schwang in Sams Stimme mit und Legolas musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Ich freue mich, dass Du glücklich bist, Sam."

„Ich hatte gehofft, Du wärst auch glücklich, Herr Legolas." Der Hobbit setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben Legolas, der ihn verwirrt anblickte.

„Bin ich es denn nicht?" fragte er so beiläufig wie möglich, um den Hobbit abzulenken von seinem tatsächlichen Kummer über Gimlis Fortgang. Doch Samweis Gamdschie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein. Du bist nicht glücklich. Ich wäre auch nicht glücklich, wenn man mir Herrn Frodo weggenommen hätte."

„Wovon sprichst Du, Sam?"

Der Hobbit blickte zur Tür, als würde er erwarten unterbrochen zu werden, doch als niemand erschien, wandte er sich wieder Legolas zu.

„Sie haben Dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, Herr Legolas. Gimli ist nicht freiwillig gegangen. Ich finde, Du solltest die wahre Geschichte kennen." sagte der Halbling mit Trotz in der Stimme und Legolas Herz blieb für einige Augenblicke vor Schreck stehen. Er griff den Hobbit an der Schulter und kämpfte gegen den Schwindel an, den die plötzliche Bewegung in ihm auslöste.

„Was soll das heißen, Sam? Gimli ist nicht freiwillig gegangen?"

Sam schüttelte ernst den Kopf und begann von den vergangenen Tagen zu berichten, die Legolas in einer anderen, dunkleren Welt verbracht hatte.

„Genau genommen mussten sie ihn von Deiner Seite wegzerren. Er hat getobt, als sein Vater und Dein Vater ihn schon fast mit Gewalt aus dem Zimmer führten."

Legolas Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen und Schmerz, als er die Worte des Hobbits vernahm und doch erst nicht glauben wollte. Thranduil und Glóin hatten gemeinsam Gimli von seiner Seite geholt? Doch die Augen des Halblings waren voller Ernst und Sorge und Legolas war sich sicher, dass Sam die Wahrheit sprach.

„Was ist passiert?" flüsterte er darum heiser.

Sam holte tief Atem und erzählte dem Elben, den er als Freund sah, alles was er wusste. Von dem Gespräch zwischen Thranduil, Elrond, Glóin, Gandalf, Galadriel und Gimli, das er belauscht hatte und von den schlimmen Neuigkeiten über das Gift, das sich in Legolas Körper ausbreitete und seinen Verstand befiel. Der Elb begann zu verstehen, in welch lebensbedrohlicher Situation er sich befunden hatte.

„Ich hätte das eigentlich nicht überstehen dürfen. Weder mein Körper noch meine Seele."

Sam nickte. „Das waren auch die Worte Elronds, aber Galadriel hat widersprochen und gesagt, es gäbe einen Weg und hat dabei Gimli angesehen. Dann plötzlich hat er genickt und gesagt er hätte keine Angst vor dem Rufen des Meeres."

Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen. Was hatte Gimli mit Galadriel besprochen? Eine ungute Ahnung befiel ihn. „Sprich weiter, Freund." drängte er den Hobbit. „Was geschah dann?"

„Das nächste habe ich nicht ganz verstehen können, denn auf einmal war die Aufregung groß und Glóin und Thranduil haben sich angebrüllt. Der Aufruhr endete damit, dass sie sich einigten, dass Gimli ‚danach' mit Glóin fortgehen sollte und nie wieder zurückkommen würde. Alle Anwesenden mussten versprechen, niemals Dir gegenüber ein Wort verlauten zu lassen."

Der Elb blickte verwirrt auf seinen kleinen Freund. „Warum hat Gimli da zugestimmt? Und was war mit ‚danach' gemeint?"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gimli war eindeutig nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Er hat kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Und wenn Du mich fragst, sah er sehr verzweifelt aus. Aber der Herr Thranduil sprach davon, dass er nicht erlauben würde, dass Gimli Dir Deine Freiheit nimmt."

Angst umschloss Legolas Herz, als er zu ahnen begann, wovon diese Unterredung gehandelt haben mochte. Er starrte auf seine Hand, die mit einem weißen, frischen Verband umwickelt war und spürte den Schnitt darunter, als er seine Finger streckte.

„Sam, hatte Gimli auch einen solchen Verband um seine Hand?"

Als der Hobbit den Kopf schüttelte, seufzte Legolas erleichtert auf.

„Er hat sich geweigert seine Hand verbinden zu lassen."

Der Kopf des Elben schnellte bei Sams Worten wieder nach oben. „Gimli hatte auch eine Verletzung an der Hand?" hauchte er.

Sam rutschte nervös auf der Bettkante hin und her.

„Ich wollte wirklich nicht neugierig sein, Herr Legolas. Aber ich musste doch wissen, was geschieht, nachdem die Herrin Galadriel gesagt hatte, es bestünde noch Hoffnung für Dich. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Du bist doch auch mein Freund."

Legolas lächelte den Hobbit an, doch seine Gedanken weilten in der Vergangenheit, als er in seinen Albträumen auf einmal Gimlis Nähe gespürt hatte, seine Stärke und seinen Trost. Es war als wäre sein Freund mit ihm in seinen Träumen gewesen und hatte ihm den Weg aus der Dunkelheit gezeigt.

„Gimli, was hast Du getan, um mich zu retten, mellon nîn?" flüsterte der Elb leise, den Hobbit neben sich völlig vergessen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch einen solchen Zauber sprechen." seufzte Sam plötzlich und holte Legolas in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Was für einen Zauber, Sam?"

„Die Worte, die Gimli gesprochen hatte, nachdem er sich und Dir mit einem Messer in die Hand geschnitten hatte und eure Hände miteinander verschränkt hatte. Es hat dann nicht lange gedauert und Deine Schmerzensschreie haben aufgehört und die Frau Galadriel hat gesagt, dass Du wieder zu uns zurückkommen würdest. Ich wünschte, ich hätte diese zwergische Magie und könnte Herrn Frodo damit helfen. Er leidet immer noch sehr unter dem Schwertstreich des Nazgulfürsten." erklärte der Hobbit bekümmert.

Legolas schloss die Augen und seine Kehle wurde trocken, als ihm klar wurde, was Gimli für ihn getan hatte. „Kannst Du Dich an Gimlis Worte erinnern?"

Sam nickte eifrig. „Ich habe ein gutes Gedächtnis, auch wenn ich es nicht verstehen konnte, es schien Zwergisch zu sein."

Der Elb nickte schwach und Sam begann Gimlis ‚Zauberspruch' zu wiederholen. „Lar kaglem bak… mulg barak… taerin… tor… her nae dwar… horlem… hrunnar… rorntel."

"Oh, Gimli, Du Narr." seufzte der Elb schwer und zog seine Knie an seinen Oberkörper und legte seine Stirn darauf. Gimli hatte den Bund initiiert, hatte ihm sein Innerstes offenbart und sein Herz geschenkt, um ihn zu retten.

„Was bedeuten die Worte, Herr Legolas? Kannst Du sie übersetzen?" fragte Sam zögerlich und legte seine kleine Hand auf Legolas Unterarm. Der Elb nickte. Gimli hatte ihm die Sprache der Zwerge beigebracht, die sie hüteten wie einen Schatz; niemals sprachen sie vor Fremden in ihren eigenen Worten. Es war der größte Vertrauensbeweis, den ein Zwerg erbringen konnte und nun hatte Gimli noch so viel mehr offenbart.

„Ich gebe Dir meine Stärke, meine Liebe, meine Seele bis die Steine die Zwerge zurückfordern." murmelte Legolas leise, ohne den letzten Teil für Sam zu übersetzen. 'Hrunnar Rorntel' - 'Mein Name ist Kriegsfeuer'.

Legolas schloss die Augen. Gimli hatte ihm von den geheimen Namen der Zwerge erzählt, einem Namen, den der Gott Aule der Seele eines Zwerges gab. Niemand außer dem Zwerg selbst kannte diesen Namen. Gimli hatte ihm den Schlüssel zu seiner Seele gegeben.

„Ein wahrhaft mächtiger Zauber." flüsterte der Hobbit andächtig, aber scheinbar keineswegs überrascht.

Eine entsetzliche Sorge um seinen Freund stieg in Legolas hoch. Die Elben hatten einen ganz ähnlichen Schwur, der zwei liebende Seelen miteinander auf ewig verband. Doch der Bund wurde zu einem entsetzlichen Fluch, wenn nur einer sich an den anderen band und der zweite den Schwur verweigerte oder nicht aussprach. Der eine würde alles aufgeben und teilen und nichts zurückbekommen und seine entzweite Seele würde sich auf ewig nach seinem Gegenstück sehnen, bis sie daran zerbrach. Gimli hatte Legolas verlassen, bevor dieser auch nur geahnt hatte, welche seelischen Qualen sein Freund auf sich genommen hatte, um ihn den Fängen des Todes zu entreißen. Plötzlich kamen ihm Aragorns Worte in den Sinn. ‚Gimli würde sein Leben geben, wenn er Deines dadurch retten könnte.' Gimli hatte viel mehr gegeben als sein Leben. Er hatte seine Seele zu ewiger Einsamkeit verdammt.

„Warum hast Du diesem Wahnsinn zugestimmt, Gimli?" stöhnte der Elb auf.

„E melleth." /Aus Liebe./ Die sanfte Stimme Galadriels ließ Legolas und Sam hochfahren.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht kam sie näher und legte Legolas eine kühle Hand auf die heiße Stirn. Dann wandte sie sich an den Hobbit, der sich ehrfürchtig verneigt hatte.

„Ich danke Dir, Samweis Gamdschie, dass Du die Aufgabe erfüllt hast, die Gandalf und ich wegen unseres Versprechens nicht erfüllen konnten. Es scheint, die Neugier eines Hobbits gehört erneut zu den segenreichsten Dingen Mittelerdes."

Eine verlegene Röte überzog Sams Wangen, bevor er aus dem Zimmer eilte. Galadriel nahm seinen Platz an Legolas Bettseite ein.

„Warum habt Ihr es nicht verhindert, Herrin?" fragte Legolas die schöne Frau vor ihm.

„Ist es für Dich so unerträglich, dass ein Teil von Gimli nun immer bei Dir sein wird?"

Der Elb riss seinen Kopf empor. „Nein! Im Gegenteil…. Ich…"

‚Du brauchst nicht weiter sprechen. Ich kenne Dein Herz, Legolas Thranduilion.' hörte er die Stimme der Elbenfürstin in seinen Gedanken. ‚Aber Eure Väter fürchten diesen Bund. Es war ihre Bedingung für Gimli, Dich für immer zu verlassen, Prinz von Düsterwald. Und er ist sie willig eingegangen, wenn er dadurch dein Leben retten konnte.'

„Wie konnte Glóin das zulassen, dass sein eigener Sohn… dass Gimli sich für mich aufgibt!"

„Glóin glaubt nicht daran, dass ein Bund zwischen Zwerg und Elb von solcher Stärke sein könnte."

„Wie stark ist der Bund, Galadriel? Wie sehr muss Gimli leiden?"

‚Du hast die Stärke des Bundes in Deinen Träumen gefühlt. Sag Du es mir.' erklang die Stimme erneut in seinem Kopf. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entrang sich Legolas Kehle, als ihm schmerzlich klar wurde, mit welcher Kraft Gimlis Seele ihn der Hölle entrissen hatte. Der Bund war mächtig gewesen, unaufhaltsam hatte er Legolas Ängste überwunden. Sein Freund hatte gegeben ohne zu fordern, und er, Legolas, hatte genommen ohne zu fragen.

„Warum hat er das getan? Mein Leben ist es nicht wert, dass er seines so an mich verschwendet."

Ein bezauberndes Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht der Elbin.

„Gimli sprach fast die gleichen Worte, als er vor der Entscheidung stand, Dein Leben zu retten und seines zu verdammen."

Eine wilde Entschlossenheit stieg in Legolas auf. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Freund diese Qualen alleine durchstand. Und wenn es bedeuten würde, dass er sich unwiderruflich an einen Sterblichen band und nach dem Tod des Zwerges sein Dasein alleine in Mittelerde fristen sollte, dann war dies eben der Preis dafür, dass er dem Zwerg zurückgeben würde, was dieser so selbstlos an Legolas verschenkt hatte. Energisch warf Legolas die Decke zurück und wollte aufstehen, doch sanfte Hände drückten ihn zurück in die kühlen Laken und er spürte, dass er zu schwach war, um sich zu wehren. Frustriert schrie er auf, doch das Lachen der Frau Galadriel war voller Verständnis.

„Langsam, langsam, junger Prinz. Diese Nacht musst Du noch ruhen, sonst wird keiner von Euch beiden mehr glücklich."

„Ich muss zu ihm." protestierte Legolas schwach.

‚Und Du wirst zu ihm gehen, mein stürmischer Freund. Aber vorher schlaf. Du wirst Deine Kräfte brauchen.'

Er spürte einen zarten Kuss auf seiner Stirn und zierliche Finger, die über seine Wangen strichen. Er dämmerte bereits in den Schlaf hinüber, als er meinte Gandalfs Stimme in seiner Nähe zu hören.

„Wie hat er sich entschieden?"

„Er wird zu ihm gehen und den Bund vervollständigen." antwortete die liebliche Stimme Galadriels.

„Gut. Sehr gut. Die Väter werden nicht begeistert sein, aber diese Freundschaft ist stärker als jede Feindschaft Mittelerdes."

„Irgendwann findet jeder Sam seinen Herrn Frodo." meldete sich eine zaghafte Stimme zu Wort und Gandalfs Stimme war voller Lachen und Wärme als er antwortete:

„In der Tat, Samweis Gamdschie, in der Tat."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Meine lieben Freunde! So liebe Reviews habe ich bekommen, und dann lasse ich Euch so lange auf ein neues Kapitel warten, wie gemein von mir.**_

_**Leider kann ich mich im Moment vor Arbeit kaum retten, weder im Büro noch zuhause und dann kam noch dazu, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel komplett unglücklich war und die fünf Seiten, die ich bereits geschrieben hatte, kurzerhand wieder gelöscht habe.**_

_**Habt ihr Euch schon mal überlegt, was ein Elb wohl fühlen muss, wenn er trotz seiner scharfen Elbenaugen den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sieht?**_

_**Genau das passiert gerade unserem armen Legolas und ich denke, Euch wird es genauso gehen wie mir beim Schreiben, dass ihr unser Spitzohr am liebsten packen würdet und so lange schütteln, bis bei ihm in manchen Dinge die Puzzleteilchen sich endlich richtigzusammensetzen würden.**_

**Ein blinder Elb**

Legolas lächelte still. Mit jedem Schritt den Arod hinter Brego herlief wurde sein Herz leichter. Endlich waren Sie unterwegs.

Der Morgen hatte zuerst scheinbar nicht nach seinen Plänen verlaufen wollen. In aller Frühe war er aufgestanden und seine anhaltende Schwäche geflissentlich ignorierend, hatte er sich auf den Weg zum Stall gemacht. Ein unglückliches Schicksal hatte ihn dabei in die Arme seines Vaters laufen lassen, der ihm strikt verbieten wollte, Bruchtal zu verlassen und Gimli zu suchen.

Zu Legolas großem Entsetzen schloss sich auch Elrond der Meinung an, dass es zu früh sei um Imladris zu verlassen, denn der Heiler hatte mit geübten Augen gesehen, dass die Schritte des Elbenprinzen noch immer schleppend und die gerade Haltung seiner verletzten Schulter angestrengt und schmerzhaft war. Doch Legolas hatte nicht warten wollen und hätte sich zur Not auch den Befehlen seines Vaters, ja sogar den Befehlen seines Königs widersetzt.

Seit er die Wahrheit über Gimlis Fortgang gekannt hatte, hatte er nur noch eines im Sinn: Gimli zu finden und den Schwur zu erwidern, um seinen Freund von dem Schmerz zu befreien, den er seiner Seele freiwillig auferlegt hatte.

Doch es war gar nicht so weit gekommen, dass Legolas sich gegen Elrond und seinen Vater hätte auflehnen müssen. Pferdehufe hatten die streitenden Elben unterbrochen und ein braunes Pferd mit einem sehr willkommenen Reiter war eingetroffen. Aragorn hatte sich nach Faramirs Kunde über Legolas schwere Verwundung und Gimlis Ritt nach Bruchtal sofort auf den Weg gemacht, um zu sehen wie es seinem Freund ging. Als aber sein erleichterter Blick über den scheinbar wieder genesenen Elben glitt und dann suchend nach Gimli weitereilte, wurde der Gesichtsausdruck des Königs von Gondor und Ador verwirrt und Legolas hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und einen Blick in Richtung Stall geworfen.

Mehr Worte waren zwischen den ehemaligen Kampfgefährten nicht nötig gewesen und Aragorn hatte sich direkt an die beiden Elbenväter gewandt und ihnen versichert, dass er Legolas begleiten würde, wohin auch immer die Reise ginge. Aragorn war sowohl mit Heilkünsten vertraut, als auch ein begnadeter Krieger und beiden Vätern gingen die Argumente aus, die sie in Sorge um Legolas Zustand und Sicherheit hätten vorbringen können. Selbst Thranduil hatte gewusst, dass er besser nichts schlechtes über den Zwerg Gimli sagen sollte, der zu den engsten Vertrauten des Königs der Menschen gehörte.

Und so waren sie aufgebrochen. Nur Gandalf und Galadriel hatten den jungen Elbenprinzen in seinem Vorhaben von Anfang an unterstützt.

Der Abschied von Gandalf war schmerzlich gewesen, denn es stand in den Sternen, ob Legolas ihn jemals wiedersehen würde. Auch die letzten Momente mit Lord Elrond, der ohne seine Kinder die Ufer Mittelerdes verlassen würde, um wieder bei seiner geliebten Celebrían zu sein, war ähnlich schmerzvoll gewesen. Der stille Elbenlord war Gimli und ihm schon zu Zeiten des Ringkrieges ein Freund geworden. Den Abschied von Galdriel dagegen hatte Legolas seltsam zwiespältig empfunden. Einerseits hatte er bedauert, dass so eine mächtige und weise Herrscherin der Elben, ohne deren Hilfe er vermutlich nicht mehr leben würde, Mittelerde verloren ging, andererseits hatte er nicht verhindern können, innerlich ein wenig zu frohlocken, dass Galadriel mit Mittelerde auch Gimli hinter sich lassen würde.

Beschämt über seine eigenen Empfindungen hatte Legolas seine Gedankengänge darauf zurückgeführt, dass es die Sorge um Gimli gewesen war, die ihn dazu verleitet hatte. Schließlich konnte dem Zwerg eine solch hoffnungslose Liebe zu der schönen Elbenfrau kein Glück bringen. Und Legolas wollte nicht, dass Gimli unglücklich wurde, dessen war er sich ganz sicher.

Zu seinem großen Entsetzen hatte er gespürt, wie Galadriel in genau diesem Moment in seinen Geist eingedrungen war und sich seine heimlichen Gedanken vor ihr ohne Schutzschild offenbart hatten. Doch statt sich empört abzuwenden, hatte Galadriel nur glockenhell gelacht und Legolas über die Wange gestrichen.

Und dann hatte sie etwas getan, das dem Elbeneprinzen nur noch mehr bestätigte, welch großherzige Frau die Herrscherin Lothloríens war und wie ungerecht sein Empfinden über ihren Fortgang. Sie hatte dem Elben aus Düsterwald ein unendlich kostbares Geschenk gemacht.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, wurde Legolas von Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung durchflutet.

Lächelnd griff der Elb nach dem kleinen Lederbeutel, den er sich um den Hals geschnürt hatte, und fühlte den kleinen, harten Gegenstand durch das weiche Leder. Die Versuchung den Beutel abzunehmen und den wertvollen Inhalt zu begutachten, war groß, doch noch war nicht die Zeit gekommen, um das Geheimnis preiszugeben und es würde noch eine lange Weile bis dahin vergehen.

"Ich freue mich, dich lächeln zu sehen." hörte der elbische Bogenschütze plötzlich Aragorns Stimme. "Was ist der Anlass?"

"Wir reiten zu einem guten Freund, ist das nicht Freude genug?" antwortete Legolas mit sanfter Stimme und Aragorn senkte den Kopf in Zustimmung.

"Möchtest Du mir erzählen, was geschehen ist, Legolas? Es sieht Gimli nicht ähnlich, Dich irgendwo zurückzulassen, noch dazu, wenn die schöne Lady Galadriel sich am gleichen Ort aufhält. Ich hatte eher immer den Eindruck gewonnen, dass unser Freund Zwerg sich um dich sorgt, wie eine besorgte Glucke um ihr Küken."

Bei Galadriels Erwähnung zuckte Legolas zusammen, doch er lächelte nur gequält und seufzte schwer.

"Gimli ist der leichtsinnigste, hitzköpfigste, treuste und selbstloseste Zwerg, der je geboren wurde, Aragorn. Wäre er nicht gewesen, wäre ich jetzt tot und meine Seele verloren. Er hat mich vor einem Schicksal bewahrt, das so grausam ist, dass ich es nicht einmal unseren Feinden gewünscht hätte."

Aragorns Augen blickten ernst auf den jungen Elbenprinzen und Legolas lachte leise, als er die besorgten Blicke seines Freundes noch einmal über seine Gestalt gleiten fühlte.

"Es geht mir gut, Aragorn. Sogar besser, als es mir zuvor ging. Gimli hat geschafft, was keinem Elben je gelang. Er hat mich vom Rufen der See befreit."

Und damit begann Legolas dem König von Gondor zu berichten, was er selbst nur vom Hobbit Samweis Gamdschie wusste. Aragorn schwieg, während Legolas erzählte und konnte nur zwischendurch die prüfenden Blicke des Freundes auf sich spüren. Doch es tat gut, einem Wohlgesonnenen von den Ereignissen zu berichten und der Schrecken seiner vergifteten Fieberträume, die ihn fast seines Verstandes und seiner Seele beraubt hätten, verblasste zunehmend. Als er jedoch zu dem Punkt kam, an dem Gimli den Schwur gesprochen und ihr Blut miteinander vereint hatte, wallten die Emotionen in ihm hoch und er konnte nicht verbergen, dass seine Stimme rau wurde und einzelne Tränen ihm die Wange hinunter liefen, als er erneut daran dachte, wie Gimli sich gefühlt haben musste, als er die Worte sprach, in dem Wissen, dass er sich selbst damit unendliches Leid auflud, da Legolas sein Versprechen weder erwidern konnte, noch nach Thranduils Willen je davon erfahren sollte.

Unbewusst trieb Legolas Arod an, der sofort in einen leichten Galopp verfiel. Das Verlangen des Elben schneller zu Gimli zu gelangen wurde überwältigend und in Erinnerung an die Reaktion seines Vater, presste er fast trotzig hervor.

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Gimli sich so quält. Ich werde den Schwur erwidern."

Zu seiner Überraschung schwieg Aragorn weiterhin und als Legolas seinem Freund einen fragenden Blick, zog dieser nur verwundert seine Augenbraue nach oben. Legolas senkte entschuldigend den Kopf.

"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Du meine Entscheidung nicht anzweifelst. Verzeih. Du weißt wie wichtig mir die Freundschaft mit Gimli ist. Eine Trennung von ihm erscheint mir unerträglich."

Aragorn antwortete nicht, nur ein seltsames Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Legolas fuhr fort.

"Nicht nur mein Vater wollte mich von einem Seelenbündnis mit Gimli abhalten. Selbst Elrond, Dein Ziehvater, fragte mich, ob ich mir der Konsequenzen meines Handelns bewusst sei, fragte, ob ich ein Bündnis eingehen will, obwohl mein Herz noch nicht gebunden ist. Er fragte mich, was geschieht, wenn ich jemanden meines Volkes treffe, der meine Liebe gewinnt."

Diesmal schien Aragorn ehrlich überrascht zu sein, denn er riss seinen Kopf herum und blickte den Elben prüfend an. "Was hast Du Elrond geantwortet?"

"Dass ich nur Gimlis Freundschaft brauche, um glücklich zu sein."

Legolas verfiel in Schweigen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er in der vergangenen Nacht sich die Frage Elronds mehrmals selbst gestellt hatte, aber er war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es jemanden in Mittelerde geben sollte, der ihn jemals bedauern ließ, seine Seele mit Gimlis zu vereint zu haben.

Es war nicht so, dass Legolas sich nicht für Liebe interessierte, nein, er hatte im Laufe seines langen Lebens die ein oder andere Nacht sein Bett geteilt wie die meisten der Elben. Doch keine dieser Berührungen hatte so ein Gefühl der Nähe und der Zusammengehörigkeit in ihm ausgelöst, wie es die Freundschaft mit Gimli tat. Es schien dem Elben ein geringer Verlust zu sein, auf körperliche Nähe zu verzichten, wenn er dafür den treuen Gefährten an seiner Seite wusste.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum ihm der Gedanke, sein Bett mit jemandem zu teilen und gleichzeitig mit Gimli ein Seelenbündnis eingegangen zu sein, wie Verrat erschien. Aber Gimlis Freundschaft war es wert Vergnügen dieser Art zu entsagen.

Niemandem hatte er je so vertraut, niemanden hatte er je so sehr vermisst, wie er den störrischen Zwerg mit seinen ungehobelten Kommentaren vermisste. Nie hatte er so viel Geborgenheit erfahren, wie an der Seite des Freundes und nie hatte er sich so einsam gefühlt, wie in dem Moment, als er glaubte, Gimli nie wieder zu sehen. Wer seines Volkes sollte ändern, wie Legolas zu dem Zwerg stand, wer sollte ihn bereuen lassen, dieser Freundschaft den Vorzug über ein Leben mit einer Partnerin oder einem Partner gegeben zu haben, den er noch nicht mal kannte?

Die treuen Pferde hatten sie schon vorbei an der Wetterspitze auf die große Oststraße geführt, der sie eine Weile folgen würden, bis sie südlich des Auenlandes ihren Pfad in Richtung der Blauen Berge einschlagen wollten. Die Nacht brach herein und Aragorn beschloss, dass sie rasten sollten. Legolas stieg nur unwillig vom Rücken seines weißen Hengestes.

"Die Pferde sind noch nicht erschöpft, wir könnten durchreiten."

Aber der König der Menschen schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und deutete auf Legolas Beine, die bedrohlich wankten, bis sich der Elb an Arods Seite abstützen musste.

"Die Pferde mögen noch Kraft haben, mein Freund, aber Du nicht. Ich versprach Dich gesund und sicher an das Ziel Deiner Reise zu bringen, und ich habe die Absicht, dieses Versprechen zu halten."

Legolas seufzte und setzte sich auf einen Stein, vor dem Aragorn begann ein paar Äste für ein kleines Lagerfeuer aufzuhäufen. Je näher sie den Ered Luin kamen, desto sehnsüchtiger wurde Legolas Herz. Er vermisste Gimlis Lachen, er vermisste das Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen, bei Eru, er vermisste sogar das laute Schnarchen des Gefährten, das markerschütternd laut sein konnte.

Eine starke Hand legte sich tröstend auf seine Schulter und Legolas blickte in Aragorns Augen, die ihn voller Verständnis musterten.

"Er wird auf Dich warten, Legolas. Selbst wenn er nicht in den Blauen Bergen sein sollte. Er wartet auf Dich."

Irgendetwas in Aragorns Worten berührten Legolas und eine seltsame Hitze stieg in seine Wangen.

"Er ist dort, Aragorn. Ich weiß es, ich fühle es!"

Der Mensch nickte lächelnd. "Dann wird das auch so sein. Es muss eine Fähigkeit der Elben sein, die man nicht erlernen kann. Arwen weiß ebenfalls stets, wo ich bin. Selbst, wenn ich einmal nicht gefunden werden möchte." Aragorn schnaubte amüsiert, doch seine Stimme hatte einen zärtlichen Klang angenommen, als er von seiner Gattin sprach.

Ein unbekanntes Verlangen stieg in Legolas auf. Ein Verlangen diese Verbundenheit in Liebe zu spüren, wie Aragorn und Arwen sie fühlten. Das Bild von Gimli, wie der Zwerg ihn eng an sich presste, als er den Dolch aus Legolas Schulter gezogen hatte, und die Sorge und Verzweiflung im Blick des Freundes, stieg vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Legolas schüttelte irrtiert den Kopf. Der Gedanke an Gimli war verwirrend. Er beschloss sich abzulenken.

"Erzähl mir von Arwen, Estel. Erzähl mir, wie sich die Liebe anfühlt."

Der König von Gondor musterte seinen Freund mit leisem Lachen.

"Muss ich Dir das erzählen, lieber Freund? Weißt Du inzwischen nicht selbst, wie es ist zu lieben?"

"Was willst Du mir damit sagen, Aragorn?" Legolas konnte nicht verhindern, dass Zorn in ihm aufstieg. "Möchtest Du damit behaupten, dass ich das Bündnis mit Gimli nur halbherzig eingehen würde, weil mein Herz schon vergeben ist? Ich kann Dir versichern, dem ist nicht so! Gimli kommt an erster Stelle und nicht irgendeine Liebe, von der Du sagst, dass ich sie besitze. Meinst Du nicht, dass ich das bemerken würde?"

Die Wut hatte dem Elben neue Kraft gegeben und er war aufgesprungen. Mit geballten Fäusten starrte er den Freund an, der seltsamer weise Tränen lachte. Doch Aragorn hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

"Entschuldige, mellon nín. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht Dich zu erzürnen. Lass uns das Thema wechseln."

Doch noch Minuten später ertappte Legolas den König dabei, wie er dem Elben immer wieder amüsierte Blicke zuwarf. Der Prinz von Düsterwald hüllte sich in elbisches Schweigen und beschloss sich auszuruhen, doch er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass ihm irgendetwas bei der vorhergehenden Unterhaltung entgangen war. Es war als stünde die Lösung des Rätsels direkt vor ihm, doch jedesmal wenn er zugreifen wollte, entkam sie ihm wieder.

Nach einer Weile hörte er, wie sich Aragorns Atemzüge beruhigten und gleichmäßig und tief wurden. Doch trotz seiner Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit, konnte Legolas keinen Schlaf finden, und er erinnerte sich an die Nacht vor nicht einmal zwei Wochen, in der er sich ähnlich ruhelos umher gewälzt hatte.

_Legolas saß auf einer der Bänke im großen Bankettsaal von Minas Tirith und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Tisch, an dem sie zuvor so ausladend gespeist hatten. Seine langen, schlanken Beine hatte er in einer Geste völliger Entspannung weit von sich gestreckt und nur wer ihn sehr gut kannte, konnte erkennen, dass es nur eine Fassade war, die er um sich errichtet hatte. Innerlich war er von einer unangenehmen Anspannung erfasst, die sich nicht legen wollte. _

_Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue erwiderte er den fröhlichen Blick seines Freundes Gimli, der in einiger Entfernung stand und sich angeregt mit Éowyn und ein paar ihrer Gefährtinnen aus Rohan unterhielt, die mit ihr nach Gondor gekommen waren, als sie den jungen Faramir zum Gemahl nahm. _

_Der Zwerg schien sich sichtlich wohl in der Traube aus kichernden Mädchen zu fühlen, die er mit abenteuerlichen Geschichten unterhielt. Eben schien er einen Bergtroll nachzuahmen, denn er wankte breitbeinig und wild schnaubend ein paar Schritte. Legolas erkannte, von welchem Abenteuer Gimli berichtete, denn es folgten ein paar Schritte auf Zehenspitzen und ein ungelenker Sprung auf eine der Bänke im Raum, die bedrohlich anfing zu wackeln. Die jungen Frauen lachten und gleichzeitig huschten viele bewundernden Blicke zu dem Elben, der mit einem leisen Kopfschütteln Gimlis Aktivitäten kommentierte. Gimli spannte aber nur fröhlich grinsend einen imaginären Bogen, schoss einen ebenso imaginären Pfeil und ließ sich dann laut polternd von der Bank fallen, um den Tod des Bergtrolls darzustellen._

_Die Frauen klatschten entzückt über das Abenteuer aus den Minen von Moria und Legolas scharfes Gehör hörte sie nach mehr betteln. Doch der Zwerg schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, aber die zahlreichen Frauenhände, hielten den Zwerg an Schultern, Händen und sogar Zöpfen zurück. Legolas zog missbilligend seine Stirn kraus. Was fiel den Mädchen ein, den Zwerg wie ein Spielzeug zu behandeln und was fiel dem Zwerg ein, sich auch noch so behandeln zu lassen! _

_Der Elb beschloss einzugreifen, doch noch bevor er sich vollständig erhoben hatte, hatte Éowyn den Zwergen an den Händen gegriffen und auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Gimli war fast einen Kopf kleiner als die einstige Schildmaid aus Rohan und trotzdem schien der Zwerg oder die Frau Faramirs sich daran nicht im geringsten zu stören._

_Lachend wirbelte Gimli die blonde Schönheit durch den Raum und Éowyn jauchzte entzückt. Das Kichern der anderen Mädchen folgte sofort und Legolas spürte einen ungekannten Zorn in ihm aufsteigen, als er sah, wie sie Gimli immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen und dann ihre Köpfe tuschelnd zusammensteckten._

"_Du starrst diese Mädchen an als wären sie eine Horde Orks, mein Freund." hörte er Arwens amüsierte Stimme neben sich und der blonde Elb fuhr herum. In seiner Beobachtung versunken, hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie die Königin an ihn herangetreten war und ihn schon seit einiger Zeit betrachtete._

"_Ich mag einfach nicht, wie sie sich über Gimli lustig machen." seufzte Legolas und rückte neben Arwen, die sich inzwischen auf der Bank niedergelassen hatte._

"_Lustig machen?" wiederholte Arwen erstaunt. "Mein lieber Legolas, ich fürchte Du irrst Dich! Die Frauen in dieser Halle machen sich gewiss nicht über Gimli lustig, nein im Gegenteil, sie vergöttern ihn!"_

_Sprachlos starrte der Elbenprinz auf Aragorns Gemahlin, die leise lachte und eine Hand auf seine legte._

"_Du musst Dir um Gimli keine Sorgen machen. Nun, vielleicht doch... aber zumindest nur in anderer Hinsicht."_

_Legolas hob die Augenbraue. "Wie meinst Du das?"_

_Arwen kicherte. "Ist Dir das wirklich noch nicht aufgefallen? Gimli mag zwar ein Stück kleiner sein als die meisten anderen Männer hier, aber seine harten Muskeln und seine fröhlichen, dunklen Augen, machen dieses Manko allemal wett."_

_Eine seltsame Hitze lief durch Legolas. "Willst Du damit sagen, dass diese Mädchen Gimli..." Er kam ins Stocken._

"_...begehren?" ergänzte Arwen lachend. "Ja, mein lieber Freund, das tun sie. Gimli ist ein Held und ein auf eine eigenwillige Art gutaussehender noch dazu. Mir scheint, er hat einiges von Dir gelernt, Legolas. Seine wilden Haare, die er noch hatte, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, sind mit elbischen Zöpfen gebändigt und auch sein langer Bart erscheint nun in seiner wahren Pracht. Rote Haare sind selten, selbst in Gondor. Gimli, Gloins Sohn, ist fürwahr ein außergewöhnlicher Mann."_

_Mit neu geöffneten Augen wanderte sein Blick nun erneut zu dem Zwerg und dann zu den Frauen, die Gimli immer noch zujubelten. Und dann sah er, dass Arwen Recht hatte. Die Blicke der jungen Hofdamen blieben an Gimlis breiten Schultern hängen und eines der Mädchen seufzte sogar, als sie sah, wie Gimli Éowyn an der Hüfte hochhob, als würde sie nicht einmal so viel wie eine Feder wiegen. Und auch die Schwester des Königs von Rohan ließ ihre Hand verdächtig lange an Gimlis Wange ruhen, als er sie wieder absetzte. Gimli schien es entweder nicht zu bemerken oder sogar zu genießen, denn er lächelte die junge Frau an._

"_Éowyn ist eine verheiratete Frau!" platzte es aus Legolas heraus und erst als er Arwen lachen hörte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es laut ausgesprochen hatte._

"_Nun von Éowyn droht Gimli sicher keine Gefahr. Sie hat nur Augen für Faramir, mein Freund. Ob es allerdings den anderen Mädchen schon einmal gelungen ist, Gimli in ihre Kammer zu entführen, kann ich Dir nicht sagen."_

_Legolas wusste nicht, warum er kreidebleich wurde, aber er starrte Arwen wie gelähmt an, die ihn erst fragend und dann mit leuchtenden Augen musterte, als hätte sie eine Erkenntnis gehabt, die sich dem Elbenprinzen entzog._

"_Legolas, Du bist ja eifersüchtig!" lachte sie und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund._

_Eine heiße Röte stieg in Legolas Wangen und er wandte sich abrupt ab._

"_Ich habe es nicht nötig, auf Gimli eifersüchtig zu sein. Ich beneide ihn nicht um die Aufmerksamkeit dieser Mädchen!"_

_Arwens zarte Hand ruhte auf Legolas Rücken, als sie nur für den Elben hörbar flüsterte: "Das war auch nicht, was ich meinte." Damit verschwand die Königin Gondors mit schwebenden Schritten._

_Als Legolas verwirrende Wut nachließ, lehnte er sich wieder zurück und begann über Arwens Aussage zu grübeln, als sich Gimli laut schnaubend neben ihm auf die Bank fallen ließ._

"_Diese Kinder sind unermüdlich." japste er und griff nach seinem Krug mit kühlem Bier._

"_Niemand zwingt Dich, Dich mit Ihnen abzugeben." bemerkte Legolas und seine Antwort klang harscher, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Er spürte Gimlis verwirrten Blick auf sich ruhen._

"_Dir würde ein wenig Gesellschaft auch gut tun, Spitzohr. Du solltest Dich entspannen, Legolas, statt hier zu sitzen und vor Dich hinzuträumen."_

_Gimlis große, vom Schwingen der Axt schwielige Hand legte sich auf Legolas Oberschenkel und der Elb zuckte überrascht zusammen. Der Zwerg schien seine Verwirrung zu spüren, denn er zog seine Hand ruckartig weg und blickte tief in seinen Bierkrug, um nicht den Augen des Elben zu begegnen._

"_Herr Gimli?" eine schüchterne Stimme unterbrach Legolas Gedanken und er blickte auf, um ein hübsches, junges Mädchen zu betrachten, das mit verlegen geröteten Wangen vor ihnen stand und hoffnunsvoll auf den Zwerg starrte. "Darf ich Euch für einen Moment sprechen?" ergänzte es und Gimli sprang für Legolas Geschmack nur allzu bereit auf._

"_Natürlich Mädchen. Was kann ich für Euch tun?"_

_Gimli und die junge Frau entfernten sich einige Schritte und unterhielten sich freundschaftlich. Legolas glaubte kaum seinen Augen zu trauen, als er sah, wie das Mädchen dem Zwerg plötzlich einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und glücklich strahlte. Sie ergriff Gimlis Hand und zog ihn aus dem Saal Richtung Ausgang. Der Zwergenkrieger machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zu wehren und folgte der hübschen, zierlichen Frau mit langen schwarzen Locken bereitwillig. Nur kurz vor dem Ausgang blickte er über seine Schulter zurück und schien nach Legolas Blick zu suchen._

_Der Elb wandte sich brüsk ab und tat als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. Seine Augen streiften dabei Arwen, die ihn interessiert zu beobachten schien und ihm aufmunternd zulächelte._

_Legolas Mund war trocken, sein Herz schlug in ungewöhnlicher Schnelligkeit und er stürzte den Rest des Weines herunter, den er in seinem Weinkelch hatte. Das süße Getränk schmeckte bitter auf seiner Zunge und eine seltsame Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch._

"_Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich zu Bett gehe." murmelte er zu sich selbst und verließ mit eiligen weitausgreifenden Schritten den Saal._

_Doch auch im Bett konnte er keine Ruhe finden. Rastlos wälzte er sich hin und her und kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Legolas konnte sich nicht daran erinnern sich jemals so unwohl gefühlt zu haben. Sobald er in die Traumwelt hinüber glitt, erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge Bilder von Gimli, wie er Éowyn durch den Raum wirbelte und zahlreiche Frauenhände nach ihm griffen. Erbost wachte er auf. Was fiel dem Zwergen eigentlich ein, sich an dem Abend bevor sie wieder gemeinsam mit Faramir auf die Orkjagd gehen würden, sich so zu vergnügen? Wie konnte er es wagen, die Nähe dieser Mädchen zu suchen, wenn es doch so viel sinnvoller gewesen wäre, gemeinsam mit Legolas noch einmal Waffen und Proviant durchzusehen?_

_Der Elb schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ein Wutschrei löste sich aus seiner Brust und so hörte er nicht, wie sich die Tür zu dem Zimmer öffnete und eine breitschultrige Gestalt leise hereinkam._

"_Legolas?"_

_Der Angesprochene fuhr zusammen als er die Stimme des Zwerges besorgt seinen Namen aussprechen hörte. Er antwortete nicht, sondern blieb genauso sitzen. Zwei starke Hände lösten die Fäuste vor seinem Gesicht und Legolas spürte, wie ihn der Zwergenkrieger im Dämmerlicht fragend musterte._

"_Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Freund?" erkundigte sich Gimli leise._

_Legolas schüttelte die Hände des Zwerges ab und sprang auf._

"_Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, Zwerg! Aber ich frage mich, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist. Wir werden morgen wieder in den Kampf reiten und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, statt deine Kräfte zu schonen, sie im Bett einer Frau zu vergeuden!"_

"_Was zum Henker..." stotterte der Zwerg und wich von dem zornigen Elben zurück, doch Legolas Frust des Abends brach aus ihm nun gänzlich hervor._

"_Warum bist Du nicht die ganze Nacht bei Ihr geblieben, Zwerg? Dann hätte ich wenigstens eine Nacht in Ruhe verbringen können, ohne Deinem ewigen Schnarchen lauschen zu müssen! Oder war es Dir zu unangenehm neben einem Mädchen aufzuwachen, von dem Du wahrscheinlich nicht einmal den Namen wusstest?"_

_Noch in dem Moment als die Worte seine Lippen verließen, wusste Legolas, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Gimli starrte ihn auf weit aufgerissenen Augen an und purer Unglaube lag auf seinen Gesichtszügen. Legolas schwieg beschämt und sein ganzer Zorn verflog augenblicklich. Wie kam er auf die Idee, seinem Freund, den er seit Jahren kannte, mit dem er meist Tag und Nacht verbrachte, so ein unmoralisches Handeln zu unterstellen?_

_Er wollte sich entschuldigen und machte einen Schritt auf den Zwerg zu, doch der Schaden war bereits getan. Gimli schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf und ging wortlos auf die andere Seite des Zimmers zu seinem Bett._

"_Gimli." flüsterte der Elb, doch es kam keine Reaktion._

_Müde und noch frustrierter als vor wenigen Minuten, legte sich Legolas wieder auf sein Bett und lauschte in die Nacht. Er vernahm die Geräusche der Stadt vor ihrem Fenster, aber in ihrer Kammer hätte man eine Nadel fallen hören. Der Zwerg schnarchte nicht und Legolas war sich sicher, dass er genauso schlaflos war, wie Legolas selbst._

_Leise stand er auf und schlich barfuß über den Steinboden auf Gimlis Bett zu. Schon auf halbem Weg spürte er die Augen des Freundes auf sich ruhen, es schien als hätte Gimli die ganze Zeit in seine Richtung gestarrt. Verlegen blieb der Elb vor Gimlis Bett stehen und senkte den Kopf._

"_Es tut mir leid, Gimli. Ich weiß nicht, was vorhin in mich gefahren ist. Verzeih mir."_

_Legolas sah, wie sich der Zwerg über seine Stirn strich und dann ergeben seufzte._

"_Ist schon gut, Spitzohr. Es ist das Meer, das dich so launisch macht. Ich weiß, dass das Verlangen zu Deinen Vorfahren zu segeln größer wird. Und es bekümmert Dich. Ich hätte Dich heute abend nicht allein lassen dürfen."_

_Legolas lächelte schwach, als er hörte, wie Gimli eine Ausrede für sein Verhalten erfand, von der sie beide wussten, dass sie nicht zutraf. Der Zwerg erhob sich und ging zu dem kleinen Fenster, um hinaus in die Nacht zu blicken, dann wandte er sich langsam zu dem Elben um._

"_Ihr Name ist Bronwen und sie ist die Frau von Haleth aus Rohan. Du erinnerst Dich an Haleth, Hamas Sohn? Er war noch ein halbes Kind, als er an unserer Seite in Helms Klamm gegen die Orks kämpfte. Haleth gehörte damals zu denjenigen, die mit Lady Éowyn hier in Minas Tirith blieben. Heute ist Haleths Geburtstag und er hat Wachdienst. Bronwen wollte ihm eine Freude bereiten und eines seiner großen Vorbilder zu seinem Geburtstag holen. Den König konnte sie schlecht bitten, vor Dir hat sie zuviel Respekt, um Dich damit zu belästigen und selbst mich zu bitten, hat sie all ihre Überwindung gekostet. Ich wollte Dich noch fragen, ob Du mitkommst. Aber als ich mich nach Dir umwandte, schien es als hättest Du gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich weg bin."_

_Legolas fühlte heiße Schamesröte in seinen Wangen aufsteigen, als der Zwerg von den tatsächlichen Begebenheiten des Abends berichtete. Er stöhnte verzweifelt und fasste sich gegen die Stirn. Der Kelch voll der Weisheit, die dem Geschlecht der Elben so gerne nachgesagt wurde, schien an ihm vorbei gegangen zu sein. Er sank auf Gimlis Bettkante nieder und warf dem Zwerg flehentliche Blicke zu, der Freund möge ihm verzeihen. Der Zwergenkrieger überkreuzte die Arme vor seiner Brust und schnaubte amüsiert._

"_Närrisches Spitzohr! Ich weiß ja nicht, was es Dich kümmern sollte, aber ich bin mir sicher, Haleth hätte es nicht zu schätzen gewusst, wenn ich die Nacht in Bronwes Bett verbracht hätte, nur damit Du mich nicht schnarchen hören musst."_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben, aber es ist endlich so weit! Nachdem ich so viele liebe Mails und Reviews bekommen habe, wann es denn endlich weitergeht, habe ich mich an die eigene Nase gefasst und meinen Stift angespitzt und losgelegt. Ich hoffe, es ist Euch ein Trost, dass es besonders lang geworden ist.**_

_**Die letzten Monate habe ich so allerlei Arbeit und auch einen kompletten Umzug hinter mich gebracht, entsprechend wenig Zeit blieb fürs Schreiben übrig. Ich hoffe Ihr könnt mir verzeihen!**_

_**Für mein Quenya in diesem Kapitel übernehme ich keinerlei Haftung, ich hab es ziemlich flüchtig mit eine paar Blicken auf meine Quenya-Grammatik zusammengeschustert und ich glaube jeder Elb würde vor Entsetzen die Hände überm Kopf zusammenschlagen.**_

_**Das Kapitel widme ich meiner lieben Freundin Annukka, die gaaaaaanz viel beim Umzug geholfen hat und auf die immer für mich da ist :)**_

_**Ein Review erfreut mich sehr, vor allem da dieses Kapitel so kritisch ist für den Verlauf der restlichen Geschichte!**_

**Widerstand**

Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es unvernünftig war, mitten in der Nacht und nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte alleine weiterzureiten, doch sein Sehnen nach Gimlis guter Laune und poltrigen Art hatte ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen und er war selbst für das geschulte Ohr Aragorns unhörbar aufgestanden und hatte seinen Hengst ohne ihn zu satteln vom Lager weggeführt. Sobald er aufgesessen war, durchströmte ihn eine unerklärliche Zuversicht und sein Herz sang vor Freude, als er Arods federleichten Tritt unter sich spürte, der ihn den Berggipfeln, die bald darauf im Sonnenaufgang blauviolett zu schimmern begannen, immer näher brachte.

Ered Luin, die Blauen Berge, Gimlis Heimat.

Einst wurde die Wohnstätte von den Zwergen aufgegeben und nun hatte sich das streitlustige Kriegervolk seine Heimat von der Natur und dunklen Kreaturen zurückerobert.

Ein seltsames Ziehen erfasste sein Herz, als er selbst aus dieser weiten Entfernung mit seinem scharfen Elbenblick Schluchten und Täler in den zerklüfteten Felsen ausmachen konnte.

Gimli musste dort sein, er durfte sich nicht irren. Er konnte sich nicht irren!

Eine unsichtbare Kraft lenkte ihn stetig auf die Berge zu, als würde ein magisches Band zwischen ihm und diesem Gebirge bestehen.

Der Elbenprinz lächelte still in die kühle Morgenluft. Ein Band bestand in der Tat, eine Freundschaft so unverbrüchlich und bald durch die Vollendung des Schwurs, der sonst nur Liebende verband, bis in alle Ewigkeit gefestigt. Legolas Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und passte sich den trommelnden Hufen seines Pferdes an.

Ein wenig plagte ihn das schlechte Gewissen, dass er Aragorn ohne Abschied zurückgelassen hatte, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich um den Freund sorgte. Aragorn war ein Waldläufer, der sich Jahrzehnte allein in der freien Natur durchgeschlagen hatte, und würde es immer bleiben, daran änderte auch ein Königstitel nichts. Doch der Elb wusste, dass sich der König Gondors im Gegenzug für Legolas Sicherheit verantwortlich fühlte, egal ob Legolas den Schutz benötigte oder nicht. Die Sorge um seine Gesundheit empfand der Elbenprinz inzwischen als völlig unnötig, die mörderische Vergiftung seines Körpers und seiner Seele schien bereits in weite Ferne gerückt, auch wenn es erst wenige Tage her war. Je näher er den Blauen Bergen kam, desto stärker und erfrischter fühlte er sich.

"Was ist nur mit mir los, Arod?" lachte er leise. "Habe ich mich so an meinen zwergischen Gefährten und seine seltsamen Vorlieben gewöhnt, dass mir der Anblick von Berggipfeln solch eine Freude bereitet?"

Legolas tätschelte den Schimmel am Hals und spürte wie Arods Muskeln unter der Berührung erbebten und der Hengst angespornt nochmals an Tempo zulegte.

Es war eine Wohltat den stolzen Hengst ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug zu reiten. Jede Bewegung des galoppierenden Pferdes konnte er an seinen Schenkeln spüren, jeden Muskel, wie er sich zusammenzog und wieder streckte.

Legolas fühlte sich in die Zeit zurückversetzt, als er noch ein junger sorgenfreier Elb gewesen war, der den Kampf und das Bogenschießen als Spiel sah und nicht daran dachte, dass einmal von diesen Fähigkeiten, sich und seine Freunde zu beschützen, nicht nur sein eigenes Schicksal abhängen würde, sondern auch in gewissem Maße das Mittelerdes.

In diesem Krieg, dem Ringkrieg, hatte er seine Bestimmung gefunden. Er hatte seine Schuld begleichen können, dass seinem Volk die Kreatur Gollum entwischt war, er hatte an der Seite der Menschen für ihre Freiheit gekämpft und er war reich belohnt worden.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Elben und er erlaubte sich, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Erinnerungen zu richten. Es war kein Gold gewesen, mit dem man ihn entlohnt hatte, denn nach Reichtum hatte er nie gestrebt. Es war auch nicht die Anerkennung seines Vaters gewesen, die ihn zwar erfreut, aber nicht tief berührt hatte.

Der Lohn seiner Odyssee waren seine neuen Freunde gewesen, die ihm und Aragorn auf ihrer Reise begegnet waren: die Hobbits, Eómer und Eówyn, Faramir und vor allem der störrische Zwerg Gimli.

Das Lächeln in Legolas Gesicht wurde breiter, als er an den Zwerg mit den kupferroten Haaren, der Kraft eines Bären und der Gewitzheit, die einem Elben Konkurrenz machen konnte, dachte. Ein Atemzug reichte Legolas stets aus, um den unbeherrschten aber gutmütigen und lustigen Krieger zur Weißglut zu bringen. Wie hatte er doch genau dies am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft falsch gedeutet.

Er hatte lange gebraucht, um zu verstehen, dass Gimlis Ungeduld gegenüber Legolas nicht daraus entsprang, weil er ein Elb war und der Gefährte ein Zwerg, die sich beide aufgrund ihrer Herkunft verabscheuten, sondern dass es im Gegenteil daran lag, dass Gimli sich dem jungen Prinzen zugetan fühlte, eine Freundschaft für ihn empfand, die sein zwergischer Stolz nicht zulassen wollte.

Und dann war die Schlacht in Helms Klamm gekommen und der Elb hatte seine eigene Blindheit erkannt. Es war der Grundstein gewesen für eine Freundschaft, die viel tiefer ging, als alles was der Elb bisher in seinem langen Leben erfahren hatte. Seine Wange begann seltsam zu kribbeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Gimli seine warme, raue Hand darauf gelegt hatte und Legolas schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, um sich diesem Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Nähe hinzugeben.

Es war genau dieser Augenblick, als er einen kaum wahrnehmbares, verdächtiges Rascheln hörte und nicht einmal einen Atemzug später etwas Hartes schmerzvoll gegen seine Schläfe prallte. Nur seiner elbischen Ausdauer verdankte er, dass er nicht sofort bewusstlos von Arods Rücken fiel, doch ihm wurde übel und seine Finger glitten an der Pferdemähne vorbei, in der er Halt suchen wollte.

Hände rissen grob an ihm und zogen ihn von seinem Reittier, das sich vor Überraschung auch noch zusätzlich auf den Hinterhufen aufgebäumt hatte. Unsanft schlug er auf dem Boden auf. Er hörte Arod wiehern und davon galoppieren.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, zwang Legolas sich, ruhig am Boden liegen zu bleiben und seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Je länger seine Gegner den Fehler begingen zu glauben, dass er ohnmächtig war, um so mehr Zeit blieb ihm, seine Situation einzuschätzen und sich einen Plan zurecht zu legen.

Die Stimmen um ihn herum wurden lauter und sie redeten in einer Sprache, von der Legolas gehofft hatte, sie nicht allzu bald wieder zu hören.

'Haradrim.' fluchte er innerlich. Noch immer zogen nach dem Ringkrieg marodierende Banden der Südländer durch die Steppen Mittelerdes und raubten und plünderten. Ein Tritt traf ihn in die Seite, doch er rührte sich nicht. Mit Genugtuung hörte er durch den Angriff seine Dolche in seinem Gürtel klappern, sie waren ihm beim Sturz nicht herausgerutscht. Lautes Gezeter machte sich breit und mit seinem Halbwissen über die Sprache des Südvolkes erahnte er, dass sie sich um die Beute des vermeintlich wehrlosen Opfers stritten. Er versuchte das Gewirr des Redeschwalls zu sortieren und erkannte mindestens fünf verschiedene Stimmen.

Fünf ausgebildete Haradrimkrieger gegen einen erfahreren Elbenkämpfer... Es war eine Herausforderung aber kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, schätzte der Elb. Er hatte nur einen Nachteil: sein Können lag im Fernkampf und während er zwar fast genauso gut mit seinen Dolchen umgehen konnte, hatte er eben nur zwei Kurzdolche, während die meisten Haradrim mit ihren Bogensäbeln eine große und gefährliche Reichweite hatten. Doch noch hatte er den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite.

Legolas spannte seine Muskeln und zählte stumm bis drei.

"Drei!" Mit diesem Schrei rollte sich Legolas vom Boden ab und zog seine beiden Dolche noch im Sprung. Den ersten stieß er dem Haradan neben sich in die Seite, der ihn wohl vorhin getreten hatte und nun röchelnd mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zusammenbrach. Sein zweiter Dolch schlitzte dem dunkelhäutigen Mann vor ihm die Kehle auf. Legolas sah durch den seltsamen roten Schal, den sich der Krieger um Hals und Kopf gewunden hatte, nicht das Ausmaß der Verletzung, doch die gurgelnden Geräusche, als er zu Boden sank, sprachen für sich.

'Noch drei...' zählte der blonde Waldelb im Kopf mit und wirbelte herum, um sich auch auf diese Angreifer zu stürzen. Doch statt in Angst erfüllte Gesichter zu starren, blickten ihn die Haradrim nur mit grimmiger Genugtuung an und dann erkannte auch Legolas seinen Fehler. Vor ihm standen nicht drei weitere Südlandkrieger, sondern ein gutes Dutzend, die sich wohl bisher schweigend in den wenigen Bäumen verborgen hatten und die der Elbenprinz in seinem Moment der Unachtseimkeit und Tagträumerei nicht bemerkt hatte.

Legolas wich zwei Schritte zurück, doch eine Flucht zu Fuß hätte ihm nicht genützt, denn nicht unweit sah er mehrere kleine Pferde angebunden, die zäh und schnell aussahen. An den blitzenden Augen seiner Gegner erkannte er, das jeder Augenblick, den er wartete, die Mordlust der Haradrim steigerte. Unwillkürlich erschien vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild eines kampfbegierigen Gimlis, der sich mit einem urtümlichen Schrei in eine Horde Orks stürzte und ihm zurief: 'Und wehe Du rührst auch nur einen von denen an, Spitzohr! Sie gehören alle mir!'

Trotz der heiklen Situation stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Legolas Lippen und mit einem Kampfschrei, der einem Zwerg alle Ehre gemacht hätte, stürzte sich der Elb auf die verblüfften Haradrim. Einer fiel ohne großartige Gegenwehr, doch als die Haradrim ihren Schreck über den todesmutigen Elbenmann verdaut hatten, griffen sie ihrerseits an und attackierten Legolas von allen Seiten. Zwei weitere fielen den schnellen Dolchen des Elben zum Opfer, doch diese Siege waren hart erkämpft und nach kurzer Zeit merkte Legolas, wie eine ungewohnte Schwäche von seinen Gliedern Besitz ergriff, die Nachwirkungen des Fiebers hatten ihn noch nicht verlassen.

Die Harardrim schienen trotz ihrer Verluste nicht weniger zu werden und eine bleierne Müdigkeit senkte sich auf den blonden Krieger.

Wie zum Hohn war die Sonne nun vollständig aufgegangen und beleuchteten die Ered Luin in strahelnder Schönheit. Die schroffen Felsen wirkten so nah, dass Legolas meinte nur die Hand ausstrecken zu müssen, um die Gipfel zu berühren. Ein harter Schlag eines Säbels riss ihm den linken Dolch aus der Hand und ritzte eine blutige Spur auf seinen Handrücken. Schwer atmend kniff Legolas seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich aus dieser Situation befreien konnte. Er durfte nicht verlieren, nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel. Wenn er starb, so würde Gimli unweigerlich zu einem elenden Dasein verdammt sein. Legolas konnte und wollte das nicht zulassen. Der Gedanke Gimli zu verlieren und alleine in Mandos Hallen zu wandeln erschien ihm qualvoll.

Die Haradrim hatten ihn nun fast völlig umrundet. Egal in welche Richtung er seinen nächsten Angriff lenken würde, es würde die falsche sein. Zu seinem Entsetzen hörte er mit seinen scharfen Sinnen hinter sich auch noch den wilden Hufschlag von zahlreichen kleineren Pferden herannahen.

'Noch mehr Haradrim!' durchschoss ihn die verzweifelte Erkenntnis.

Tränen der bitteren Enttäuschung stiegen ihm in die Augen. Es durfte nicht vorbei sein, so durfte es nicht für Gimli und ihn enden!

Das Getrappel der Hufe wurde lauter. Noch war es für die Haradrim nicht hörbar, sie ahnten noch nichts von ihrer herannahenden Verstärkung. Vielleicht war dies die einzige Gelegenheit, vielleicht konnte er...

Legolas hörte auf nachzudenken, er überließ sich völlig seinen Instinkten.

Mit einem Dehnen seines Nackens versuchte er die Müdigkeit seines Körpers zu verdrängen und spannte sämtliche Muskeln ein letztes Mal an. Seine mandelförmigen Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, durch die er seine Gegner betrachtete.

Die langen, schlanken Finger des Elben änderten ihren Griff um den Dolch, so dass er nun wie eine Faustwaffe in seiner Hand lag, nicht mehr zur Verteidigung oder dem Abwehren von Säbeln geeignet.

Es war riskant seine Deckung aufzugeben, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, um mit dem einen verbleibenden Dolch so tödlich wie nur möglich zu sein. Jedesmal, wenn seine Faust traf, würde ein Gegner fallen. Legolas wusste, dass er bei jedem Angriff Verletzungen davontragen würde, aber wenn er nichts tat, würde er sterben, noch bevor die Verstärkung der Haradrim eingetroffen war.

Ein drohendes Knurren entwich seiner Kehle und er las die Unsicherheit in den Augen der Haradrim vor ihm, die irritiert die Verwandlung des in die Enge getriebenen Elben von der Beute zum jagenden Raubtier verfolgten.

Die Pferdehufe waren inzwischen so nah, dass Legolas wusste, dass sie nun jeden Augenblick in Sicht- und in Hörweite sein mussten. Noch gewährten ihm die sanften Hügel der Landschaft einen winzigen Zeitaufschub.

"Khazâd ai-mênu!" /Die Zwerge kommen über Euch!/ schrie er so laut er konnte, um die Gegner zusätzlich zu verwirren und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er Gimlis Kriegsruf gewählt hatte.

Er holte weit über seinen Kopf mit der Faust aus, bereit jeden Augenblick zuzuschlagen, als sich die Augen der Haradrim weiteten und an ihm vorbeistarrten. Legolas wusste, sie hatten die Reiter entdeckt. Die Verstärkung der Haradrim war nun da und er, Legolas Thranduilion, war endgültig dem Tod geweiht, aber er schwor, sein Leben so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen. Die wild galoppierenden Pferde waren inzwischen nicht einmal mehr für ein ungeübtes Menschenohr zu überhören. Und dann erschallte ein Ruf mit dem Legolas nicht gerechnet hatte.

"Khazâd ai-mênu!" riefen zahlreiche Stimmen, als wollte sie dem verzweifelten Angriffsschrei des Elben antworten.

'Zwerge! Es sind Zwerge auf ihren Ponys!' Die Erleichterung traf Legolas so unerwartet, dass er ohne sich umzudrehen auf die Knie sackte, und dem Zittern seines immer noch geschwächten Körpers nachgab. Kniend schloss er die Augen und dankte Eru für diese Schicksalswendung. Er musste nicht hinsehen, um zu erkennen, dass die restlichen Haradrimkrieger vor den zahlreichen Zwergen kopflos flüchteten. Nach einer Weile wurde es stiller um ihn und gerade als er ein Knie aufstellte, um sich mühsam aufzurappeln, hörte er schwere Schritte hinter sich. Die Schritte eines Zwerges.

"Legolas Thranduilion?" fragte eine energische Stimme, die der Elb noch nie gehört hatte, doch sie Klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren.

"So nennt man mich." antwortete er freundlich und wollte sich herumdrehen. Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu. Etwas Metallisches sauste mit unglaublicher Kraft an seine Schläfe und diesesmal tat der zweite Schlag seine Wirkung. Legolas sackte bewusstlos in sich zusammen.

Das nächste was er wahrnahm, war ein unangenehmes Schaukeln und der Geschmack von Staub in seinem Mund. Mit einem Stöhnen öffnete er die Augen und sah nur wenige Handbreiten unter sich den Boden vorbeigleiten. Der Waldelb stöhnte nochmals, als ihm klar wurde, was geschehen war. Die Zwerge hatten ihn gefesselt und mit dem Bauch voran über ein kleines Pony gehängt.

"Er kommt zu sich." hörte er eine Stimme in Khuzdul neben sich.

"Gut, wir sind gleich da." antwortete eine andere, die er am Schauplatz des Kampfes bereits gehört hatte auf Westron. Trotz der Kopfschmerzen, die hinter seiner Stirn hämmerten, konnte er sich nicht eines ironischen Lächelns erwehren. Die Zwerge waren so eigen mit ihrer Sprache, dass sie nicht einmal untereinander Khuzdul sprachen, selbst wenn nur ein fast bewusstloser Elb in ihrer Nähe war. Er überlegte einen Moment, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er sehr wohl ihrer Sprache mächtig war, doch dann dachte er an die Schwierigkeiten, die Gimli eventuell deswegen bekam und unterließ es.

Der unbequeme Ritt setzte sich noch eine Weile fort, bis Legolas spürte, dass er auf dem Pony nach hinten rutschte, da die Wege, die sie gingen, steiler wurden. Bald mussten Tiere und Zwerge vorsichtig über grobe Felsen steigen und Legolas war damit beschäftigt, immer rechtzeitig den Kopf anzuheben, bevor noch ein weiterer Stein an diesem Tag den Weg an seine Schläfe fand.

Selten war dem Elb mit der schon über zwei Millennien andauernden Lebensspanne die Zeit so lang erschienen, bis der Tross aus Zwergenkriegern, Ponies und ihm endlich Halt fand.

Unsanft wurde Legolas vom Rücken des Reittiers gezogen und war für einen Moment sogar dankbar, als zwei starke Zwerge ihn links und rechts am Arm packten und ihn vorwärts zogen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine eigenen Beine ihn getragen hätten.

Trotz allem blickter er sich neugierig um und erkannte, dass sie in einem Tal der Ered Luin waren. Vor ihm öffnete sich eine Art Höhleneingang, der von einer ganzen Horde schwer bewaffneter Zwerge bewacht wurde. Dies musste der Zugang zur Festung der Zwerge sein. Ein Lächeln huschte über das schöne Gesicht des Elben, als er darüber nachdachte, wie glücklich die Fügung des Schicksals war, dass er wenigstens von dem richtigen Zwergenvolk in Gewahrsam genommen worden war. Sie hatten ihn genau dahin gebracht, wo er hingewollt hatte. Zu den Blauen Bergen, zu Gimli.

Ein kräftig gebauter Zwerg mit braunem, wilden Haar und einem ebenso wildem, ungepflegten Bart

trat vor ihn.

"Legolas Thranduilion?" fragte er und der Elbenkrieger erkannte die Stimme vom Schlachtfeld. Er nickte mühsam, den hämmernden Schmerz hinter seine Schläfe ignorierend. Der Zwerg, der in Gimlis Alter sein mochte, schien der Anführer der Patrouille zu sein.

"Hol den Hauptmann, Bori." bellte er in die Richtung eines Zwerges, der daraufhin in Legolas Sichtfeld trat.

"Aber Olin, der Hauptmann ist heute abend nicht im Dienst."

"Ich habe gesagt, Du sollst den Hauptmann holen!" herrschte der Zwerg namens Olin den anderen an.

"Macht ihm die Fesseln ab."

Die beiden Zwerge neben ihm gehorchten sofort und kurz darauf konnte sich Legolas die Handgelenke reiben, um die Durchblutung zu fördern. Olin reichte ihm einen Trinkschlauch, doch in seinem Blick war keinerlei Freundlichkeit zu lesen.

"Du kannst froh sein, Spitzohr, dass man mich angewiesen hat, Dich zu verschonen. Sonst lägst Du jetzt dort gemeinsam mit diesem Haradrimgesindel auf einem Haufen, wo Du meiner Meinung nach auch hingehörst, Elbenabschaum."

Legolas reagierte nicht auf die Provokation. Dieser Zwerg war mit seinen Überzeugungen scheinbar tief in den Vorurteilen ihrer Vorväter verhaftet.

"Sag mir eines, Elbenman. Woher kennst Du unseren Kriegsschrei? Und woher weißt Du, was er bedeutet?"

Legolas setzte das Wasser von seinen Lippen ab und wurde sofort wieder von den beiden Kriegern gepackt.

"Ein Freund lehrte mich seine Bedeutung."

"Und ist dieser Freund ein Zwerg?"

"Ja, das ist er. Durch und durch."

Olin blickte sehr zweifelnd, als plötzlich laute Schritte hörbar wurden und Bori mit einem weißhaarigen Zwerg zurückkam.

"Glóin!" rief Legolas freudig überrascht aus und wollte einen Schritt auf den Zwergenhauptmann zugehen, doch Hände wie Schraubstöcke hielten ihn fest. Glóin blieb stehen und starrte schweigend auf den jungen Elbenprinzen.

"Ist er das, Hauptmann?" fragte Olin interessiert.

"Ja, das ist er."

"Glóin, ich muss zu Gimli. Wie gehts es ihm?" drängte Legolas, doch Gimlis Vater machte keinerlei Anstalten, die Krieger anzuweisen, den Elben loszulassen. "Glóin!"

"Wie habt ihr ihn gefunden? Er sieht aus, als hätte er einen harten Kampf hinter sich." fragte der weißhaarige Zwerg ohne auf Legolas inständiges Bitten zu reagieren.

"Haradrim. Fast fünfzehn Mann. Er hatte die knappe Hälfte von ihnen getötet, bevor wir eintrafen." Olins Stimme klang widerwillig bewundernd. "Wir waren einem weißen Pferd ohne Reiter gefolgt, das schnurstracks auf das Kampfgeschehen zuhielt. Der Elb wäre allerdings bald darauf getötet worden, wenn wir nicht eingegriffen hätten."

Legolas spürte wie langsam aber sicher Zorn in ihm aufstieg, als die Zwerge über ihn redeten, als wäre er gar nicht vorhanden. Es war ihm eine Wohltat zu wissen, dass er nicht diesen arroganten Zwergen allein sein Leben zu verdanken hatte, sondern allen voran seinem treuen Pferd Arod, das Hilfe zu ihm geführt hatte.

"Glóin! Lasst mich endlich zu Gimli, er braucht mich!" versuchte er nochmals den Zwergenhauptmann zu beschwören.

"Euch? Er soll Euch brauchen? Er braucht alles andere, aber nicht Euch, Elb!" Eine Ader begann deutlich sichtbar an Glóins Schläfe zu pulsieren.

"Was ist mit ihm?" Legolas glaubte zu ersticken, als die Angst um Gimli ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren drohte.

"Das geht Euch nichts an, Spitzohr! Ihr werdet meinen Sohn nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen!"

"Der Schwur wird ihn brechen, Zwerg. So seid doch vernünftig!" Legolas Sorge um Gimli, ließ ihn alle Höflichkeit und Etikette vergessen. In Glóins zornbitzenden Augen erkannte er blanken Hass.

"Ihr wisst davon? Sie waren zum Schweigen verpflichtet! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass nicht viel auf das Wort dieses Elbenpacks zu geben ist! Dieser Schwur hat keine Gültigkeit! Seine Wirkung wird bald nachlassen!"

"Ihr wisst ja nicht, wovon Ihr sprecht, Glóin." antwortete Legolas nur müde. Er war so kurz vor dem Ziel und nie weiter entfernt gewesen. Gimli war so nah, Legolas konnte es spüren.

'Oh Eru, bitte hilf uns.' betete er im Stillen.

"Was soll mit ihm geschehen, Hauptmann?" fragte einer der Wärter, deren erbarmungsloser Griff ihn eisern am Platz hielt.

"Bringt Ihn hinaus zu den anderen Gefangenen, bis der Rat entschieden hat, was mit ihm geschehen soll."

"Glóin! Ich flehe Euch an. Ich muss zu ihm!" Legolas war es gleich, dass er nun Glóin ohne seinen elbischen Stolz um Gnade anbettelte. Irgendwie musste er an die Vernunft des Zwerges appellieren können. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Gimlis Vater tatsächlich so grausam sein sollte, Gimli die Hilfe zu verwehren, die er so dringend benötigte.

"Lasst ihn auf der Stelle los!" Eine energische Stimme ließ sowohl die Zwerge als auch Legolas herumfahren, der sich verzweifelt versuchte gegen den starken Griff der Wachen zu wehren. Kupferrotes Haar stach dem Elben ins Auge und einen Moment lang dachte er, Gimli stünde vor ihm, doch der Bart des Zwerges vor ihm war zu kurz, die Wangen zu rosig und die Hüften zu rund. Und trotzdem war eine Ähnlichkeit mit Gimli unverkennbar.

'Gimlis Mutter!' erkannte Legolas mit Erstaunen und lächelte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er das erste Mal in seinem langen Leben eine Zwergenfrau sah. Gimli hatte nicht übertrieben. Die Zwergenfrau war von einem der Männer nur bei genauerer Beobachtung zu unterscheiden.

"Ilwa!" rief Glóin aus und Legolas meinte ein wenig Furcht in seiner Stimme zu erkennen. Der Elb zog seine Augenbraue hoch. Die Wachen schauten fragend zu ihrem Hauptmann, doch Gimlis Mutter Ilwa mischte sich erneut.

"Ich habe gesagt, ihr sollt den Elben loslassen!"

"Das werdet ihr nicht tun!" brüllte Glóin und funkelte seine Frau böse an, die sich nicht im geringsten darum scherte und vor Legolas trat, der sie neugierig musterte.

"Seid Ihr Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil?"

Legolas lächelte freundlich und neigte den Kopf zustimmend und zum Gruß.

"Mae govannen, Ilwa, Mutter von Gimli. Mein Name ist in der Tat Legolas Thranduilion. Verzeiht, wenn ich mich nicht vor Euch verneigen kann, aber mir sind die Hände gebunden." Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Wachen, die ihn an Oberarm und Händen festhielten.

Die Zwergin betrachtete ihn eine Weile ausführlich und nickte dann ebenso lächelnd und Legolas sah einen Schalk in ihren Augen glänzen, der ihm seltsam vertraut vorkam.

"Willkommen, Legolas, in den Ered Luin. Die Formalitäten werden wir dann nachholen, sobald Ihr Euch hier heimisch fühlst."

"Heimisch!? Ja, bist Du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Weib? Das Spitzohr wird keinen Fuß in das Innere unserer Berge setzen! Langt es nicht, was er unserem Sohn bisher angetan hat? Soll er ihm noch mehr Leid bringen?"

Legolas zuckte bei den Worten von Glóin zusammen. So stand es also in der Tat nicht gut um seinen Freund Gimli. Ilwa stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und blickte ihren Zwergengatten mit eisigem Blick an.

"Was Legolas Gimli angetan hat? Nein, mein Lieber, so einfach kannst Du es Dir nicht machen, alle Schuld dem Jungen hier in die Schuhe zu schieben! Einzig und allein Du und Dein Freund Thranduil seid daran Schuld, dass Gimli jetzt so leiden muss!"

Glóin begann schwer zu schnaufen und Legolas sah die Ader an seiner Stirn wieder wild pulsieren.

"Thranduil ist nicht mein Freund!" presste er hervor. "Thranduil ist ein arrogantes, eingebildets, verräterisches Maultier!"

"Genau das hast Du zu mir auch gesagt und mir einen Tag später einen Antrag gemacht. Spar Dir die Mühen, Glóin, Sohn von Gróin! Und jetzt lass endlich den Elben frei, oder Du wirst zum ersten Mal erfahren, was es heißt, sich wirklich meinen Zorn zuzuziehen! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Du aus Sturheit Deinem Sohn noch weiter Kummer bereitest!"

Der weißhaarige Zwerg starrte seine Frau sprachlos an, klappte seinen Mund mehrmals wortlos auf und zu und ließ dann seine Schulter sinken. "Lasst ihn los." seufzte er resignierend.

"Aber Hauptmann..."

"Ich habe gesagt, lasst ihn los. Ich übernehme die Verantwortung für seinen Aufenthalt hier."

Legolas spürte, wie die Wachen nur widerstrebend ihren eisernen Griff um seine Arme lösten. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue trat der Elb aus der Mitte der bis unter die Zähne bewaffneten Männer und führte eine formvollendete Verbeugung vor seiner Retterin aus. Mit einem zynischen Lächeln quittierte er das Schaudern, das bei diesem Anblick elbischen Anmutes durch die Reihen der Zwergenkrieger ging. Doch die Geste des Dankes war aufrichtig gemeint und er sah ein verständnisvolles Glitzern in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen der Zwergin.

"Hannon le, Ilwa, Mutter meines Freundes Gimli. Ich danke Euch."

Gloíns Gemahlin nickte lächelnd und winkte dem Elben ihr zu folgen. Schweigend und mit müden Gliedern ging Legolas hinter Ilwa her und besah staunend die vielen gemeißelten Gänge, einige hoch, die anderen so niedrig, dass er sich hätte bücken müssen, um hindurchgehen zu können. Je länger sie durch dieses Labyrinth an geheimen Pfaden gingen, desto mehr verlor Legolas jederlei Orientierungssinn, der ihn in der freien Natur niemals im Stich ließ. Immer tiefer führten die verschlungenden Pfade sie in den Fels hinein.

Vor einem Gangende, dass eher aussah, als wäre es ein Mauseloch, trat Ilwa zur Seite und maß Legolas mit einem prüfenden Blick, während sie ihm bedeutete, vorzugehen. Der Elb zog seinen schmerzenden Kopf ein und stieg gebückt durch die kreisrunde Öffnung.

Legolas, der einen weiteren Gang erwartet hatte, riss die Augen vor Überraschung auf, als er die riesige Halle betrachtete, die sich an einer natürlichen Schlucht im Felsen auftat.

Dies hatte nicht mit den gigantischen, bodenlosen Hallen von Moria zu tun, dies hier war... Dem Elben fehlten die passenden Worte und er blickte sich weiter um.

Auf beiden Seiten der Schlucht waren in den Stein zahlreiche Fassaden gemeißelt. Hunderte Häuser aus massivem Fels gruben sich in den Berg hinein und waren untereinander durch steinerne Treppen verbunden. Hinter den Fenster der Fassaden konnte Legolas rege Betriebsamkeit im Licht von Kaminfeuern oder Laternen erkennen.

Nur wenige Meter vor ihm begann sich ein Wirrwarr aus steinernen Brücken zu entfalten und der Waldelb tat sich schwer damit, irgendein System zu erkennen. Tausende Fackeln beleuchteten die Wege und tauchten den Fels, der sie von allen Seiten umgab, in das warme Orange eines Sonnenuntergangs.

Staunend drehte sich Legolas um seine eigene Achse.

"Das ist unglaublich." hauchte er andächtig und breitete seine Arme in einer Geste aus, die alles um ihn herum zu erfassen versuchte.

Das amüsierte Schnauben der Zwergin, das ihn fast wieder glauben ließ, Gimli stünde neben ihm, riss ihn aus seiner Betrachtung. Auf Ilwas Gesicht lag ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

"Ihr seid der erste Elb, der so etwas sagt." Dann lachte sie, während sie Legolas bedeutete ihr zu folgen. "Nunja, Ihr seid auch der erste Elb, der diese Hallen je betereten hat."

Legolas neigte den Kopf, um seinen Dank für diese Ehre auszudrücken.

"Und Ihr scheint anders zu sein, als die Spitzohren, von denen man mir sonst berichtet."

Fragend blickte der Waldelbenprinz auf die rothaarige Zwergin. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Zwergenfrauen verlassen gewöhnlich nur sehr selten ihre Heimat. Und nur sehr wenige Besucher kommen je in die Heimstätten, um uns Zwergenfrauen kennenzulernen."

"Das erscheint mir ein wenig ungerecht." sagte Legolas und dachte an die männlichen Zwerge die durchaus weit reisten um Kriege und Handel mit anderen Völkern zu führen. Ilwa lachte jedoch unbekümmert und antwortete, als hätte sie die Gedanken des schönen Elbenmannes erraten.

"Nun, wer stellt Eurer Meinung nach die ganzen Dinge her, die unsere stolzen Gatten so prahlerisch in der Welt verkaufen? Ohne uns Frauen wäre das Zwergenvolk bereits verhungert und verdurstet. Und außerdem..." fügte sie verschmitzt hinzu. "wäre Durins Volk inzwischen ausgerottet, wenn man diesen Hitzköpfen die Verantwortung für ihr Heim überlassen hätte. Jeder Nachbarschaftsstreit würde bei diesen sturen Eseln einen Bürgerkrieg auslösen!"

Legolas lächelte und dachte an Gimli und seinen starken Willen, den er stets durchzusetzen versuchte. Doch der Elb war mindestens genauso halsstarrig und so hatten sie in jeweils dem anderen ihren Meister gefunden. Doch Ilwa schüttelte den Kopf.

"Falls ihr jetzt an meinen Sohn denkt, Elb, dann habt ihr ja keine Ahnung. Gimli ist geradzu sanftmütig im Vergleich zu manch anderem unseres Volkes."

"Im Vergleich zu Glóin zum Beispiel?"

"Zum Beispiel." nickte Ilwa.

Die Erwähnung von Gimlis Namen löste ein seltsames Kribbeln in Legolas Bauchgegend aus und er beschloss das Thema zu wechseln, bevor sich erneut dieses stählerne Band um seinen Brustkorb legte, wie jedesmal wenn er intensiv an Gimli dachte.

"Und was ist Euer Beruf, Ilwa?"

Die Zwergin straffte stolz ihre Schultern und strich sich durch den kurzen Bart.

"Ich bin Schmiedin."

Legolas horchte erstaunt auf. Hatte Gimli ihm nicht einst berichtet, dass auch der Beruf des Schmiedes als einer der ehrbarsten Berufe unter den Zwergenmännern galt? Ilwa deutete sein Schweigen richtig.

"Unsere Männer sind Waffenschmiede. Unter uns Frauen dagegen ist das Rüstungsschmieden vorrangig. Überlegt doch einmal was dabei herauskäme, wenn ein Zwergenmann ein Kettenhemd schmieden sollte. Tausende kleiner Ösen müsste er schmieden und zusammenfügen für ein einziges Hemd. Er würde die Geduld verlieren, bevor er auch nur den Kragen erstellt hätte."

Legolas schmunzelte. "Womit wir wieder bei der Ausrottung des Zwergenvolkes wären. Mir scheint, Euren Männern ist gar nicht bewusst, was sie Euch zu verdanken haben."

"Oh, sie wissen das sehr wohl, aber sie würden es niemals zugeben."

"Ihr müsst mir einmal Stücke Eurer Handwerkskunst zeigen, Ilwa."

Die Zwergin warf dem Elbenprinzen einen seltsamen Blick zu.

"Ihr kennt bereits meine Meisterstücke, Elb. Mein Sohn trägt sie an seinem eigenen Körper."

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis Legolas verstand.

"Gimlis Rüstung! Dann seid Ihr in der Tat eine Meisterin Eures Fachs."

Stolz schwang in der Stimme der Zwergin mit, als sie das Lob aus dem Mund des Elben zur Kenntnis nahm. "Ich habe alles davon hergestellt. Von den Stiefeln bis zum Kettenhemd. Und auch das lederne Wams habe ich genäht. Er hat sie also zu nutzen gewusst?"

Mit Schaudern dachte Legolas an die zahlreichen Schlachten zurück, in denen Gimli wie ein Beserker gekämpft hatte. Oft ohne sich seiner eigenen Deckung zu versichern, hatte er sich in das Getümmel gestürzt. Hätte seine Rüstung nicht meistens das schlimmste abgehalten... Legolas verbot sich weiterzudenken.

"Selten habe ich meinen Freund Gimli ohne Euer Kettenhemd oder gar das Wams gesehen. Er fühlt sich sicher damit."

Ilwas Kopf zuckte gerum und ihr Blick bohrte sich in Legolas Augen, der verwirrt überlegte, was er falsches gesagt haben konnte.

"Selten? Soll das heißen, Ihr habt seine..." Die Zwergin verstummte und eine heiße Röte stieg in Legolas Wangen.

'Seine Kriegerrunen gesehen?' ergänzte er Ilwas Satz im Stillen und dachte an die rabenschwarzen Drachenzeichnungen auf der glatten, muskeluntermalten Haut seines Freundes. Die Hitze aus seinen Wangen breitete sich aus und fuhr ihm in alle Glieder.

"Sein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher verwahrt." murmelte er leise und Ilwa blickte ihn ernst an.

"Es wäre auch besser für Euch, Elb."

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend hintereinander her. Die kleinere Zwergenfrau nahm die Stufen an der aufsteigenden Felswand in Angriff und der hochgewachsene, schlanke Elb folgte ihr leichtfüßig aber mit immer noch hämmerndem Herzen.

Auf einem Podest, das sich zu einer kleinen Plattform erweiterte und von dem ein schmaler Steg zu einigen Wohnstätten abging, drehte sich Gimlis Mutter plötzlich so abrupt um, dass Legolas wenige Stufen unter ihr stehen bleiben musste. Sie waren nun auf gleicher Augenhöhe und Ilwas Blicke waren forschend und bohrend. Stumm starrte Legolas zurück und fragte sich auf was sie eine Antwort suchte.

Einige Wimpernschläge später seufzte Ilwa ergeben und fragte leise:

"Was bedeutet Euch mein Sohn, Elb?"

Die Hitze in Legolas Körper schien ihn fast zu verbrennen und seinen Brustkorb umgab eine Enge, als würde etwas aus seinem Inneren versuchen hervorzubrechen. Mühsam rang der Elbenmann um die stoische Ruhe seines Volkes, bevor er Gimlis Mutter, die ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, eine Antwort geben konnte.

"Ich würde mein Leben für ihn geben."

Ilwas wachsame Augen schienen bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken und einen Moment lang glaubte Legolas, sie würde weiterfragen, doch sie schwieg und einen Augenblick später erhellte ein aufrichtiges Lächeln ihr Gesicht.

"Dann folgt mir jetzt."

Vor einer schlichten Fassade mit ein paar sauber ausgemeißelten Fenstern blieb das seltsame Paar stehen. Legolas konnte durch die Öffnungen nur Dämmerlicht erkennen und keine lebhaften Kaminfeuer wie bei den anderen Behausungen. Sein Herz schlug ihm inzwischen bis zum Hals und er musste sich räuspern, um mit belegter Stimme die Frage zu stellen, auf die er bereits die Antwort kannte.

"Ist er hier?"

Die rothaarige Zwergenschmiedin nickte und öffnete ihm die Tür. Sternlose Nacht umfing ihn, als Legolas zögernd und doch zugleich voller freudiger Erwartung das Heim seines treusten Freundes betrat.

Es wurde noch dunkler, als Ilwa hinter ihm die Tür schloss und nur seinem elbischen Gehör verdankte er, dass er das sanfte Seufzen der Zwergin noch hörte.

"Du hast meinen Segen, Elb, aber bring mir meinen Sohn zurück."

Legolas verharrte regungslos im Dunkeln, um seine Augen an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse anzupassen, obwohl es ihn danach drängte, nach vorne zu stürmen und den sturen Zwerg in seine Arme zu ziehen. Er wusste nicht nur, dass Gimli irgendwo dort vor ihm sein musste, er konnte es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren.

Langsam erkannte er mehr und mehr Umrisse im hinteren Raum des unbeleuchteten Grundrisses. Die spärliche Einrichtung und das Fehlen von Gebrauchsgegenständen zeigte dem Waldelben, dass Gimli nie vorgehabt hatte, hier ernstlich längere Zeit zu verbringen. Nur seine Äxte lagen achtlos und verschmutzt auf dem Boden. Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Gimli hütete seine beiden Streitäxte gewöhnlich wie seinen eigenen Augapfel. Das unbestimmte Gefühl einer bösen Vorahnung ergriff den blonden Elben.

Und dann sah er ihn. Zumindest wusste Legolas, wen er dort vor sich hatte, obwohl die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt auf der Bettstatt durch nichts an den starken Zwergenkrieger erinnerte, der Legolas seit einigen Jahren zur Seite stand.

Gimli wirkte ohne seine Rüstung nur mit einer ledernen hose und einem grob gewebten, weiten, grauen Hemd bekleidet fast schmächtig. Er hatte die Beine angezogen und seine Arme um die Knie gelegt. Den Kopf hatte der Zwerg zwischen seinen Armen vergraben und die zahlreichen, roten Zöpfe, die Gimli sich irgendwann angewöhnt hatte in präziser, elbischer Art zu tragen, flossen über seine Schultern und über die Knie, sodass sie jeden Blick auf das Gesicht des Freundes verwehrten.

"Gimli." sagte Legolas so sanft wie möglich, um den Zwerg nicht zu erschrecken. Doch nichts wies darauf hin, dass der Freund ihn gehört hatte. Leise ging der Elb näher und ließ sich neben dem geliebten Zwerg in die Hocke sinken.

"Gimli." versuchte er erneut und wenn er nicht an der winzigen Bewegung des Hemdes erkannt hätte, wie sich Gimlis Rückenmuskulatur versteifte, wäre er davon ausgegangen, dass der Zwerg schlief oder nicht bei Bewusstsein war.

'Er hört mich... Warum tut er so, als wäre ich nicht hier?' Der Gedanke quälte Legolas tief in seinem Herzen.

"Sieh mich an, mellon nîn." flüsterte er deshalb nah am Ohr des Zwerges und diesmal war es eindeutig, dass Gimli bei Legolas Worten erschauerte. Nach einer Weile seufzte der Zwerg schwer und schüttelte den Kopf ohne aufzublicken.

Noch nie hatte sich Legolas so zurückgewiesen gefühlt und Tränen stiegen ihm unweigerlich in die Augen. Was war geschehen? Sollte der Bund, den Gimli mit ihm eingegangen war, nicht die Sehnsucht nach der Nähe des anderen stärken? Warum wandte sich Gimli dann ab von ihm?

"Sieh mich doch an, Gimli." bat er nochmals mit bebender Stimme.

Legolas glaubte bereits, dass Gimli ihm nichts entgegnen würde, als der Zwerg mit müder, schleppender Stimme antwortete.

"Ich kann nicht."

"Wieso nicht, Gimli? Sei nicht so stur mein halsstarriger Freund." versuchte Legolas mit erstickter Stimme zu scherzen.

Ein gequältes Lachen erklang "Du klingst tatsächlich wie er. Aber ich weiß, dass es nur wieder eine Lüge ist. Wenn ich meine Augen öffne, dann bist Du verschwunden. Du verschwindest jedes Mal."

"Oh, Gimli." Das Seufzen war kaum mehr als ein unhörbarer Windhauch, als Legolas zu verstehen begann. "Ich bin es wirklich, Gimli. Das ist kein Traum."

Doch die Reaktion des Zwergenkriegers war nur ein bitteres Lachen. "Auch das sagst Du jedes Mal aufs Neue. Und dann wenn ich Dir endlich glaube, stelle ich fest, dass Du mich wieder belogen hast. Aber wie sollte Legolas hier sein? Hier bei mir in den Ered Luin? Er weiß nichts von dem was geschehen ist und er wird es nicht erfahren. Aber es tut gut, seine Stimme zu hören, selbst wenn es nur meine eigene Fantasie ist, die mir etwas vorgaukelt. Also werde ich meine Augen nicht öffnen, selbst wenn Du mir Galadriels Abbild aus Mithril gegossen versprechen solltest. So lange ich die Augen geschlossen, fühlt es sich an, als seist Du bei mir. Und dabei bleibt es!"

Legolas wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Es war einerseits so bezeichnend für seinen Freund, sich selbst gegenüber einem vermeintlichen Phantom so unbeugsam zu geben, andererseits hörte der Elb mit jedem Wort die Verzweiflung des Zwerges. Ein elbischer Klagelaut entfuhr ihm und kurz bedeckte er die Augen mit seinen Händen. Was hatte dieser treue Gefährte freiwillig für eine Tortur auf sich geladen, um Legolas Seele zu retten.

Die Zärtlichkeit gegenüber dem Freund, die Legolas übermannte, war so übermächtig, dass er nicht anders konnte, als seine Hand auszustrecken und Gimlis Zöpfe sanft aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen, um wenigstens einen besseren Blick auf den Zwerg zu erhalten. Bei der Berührung zuckte Gimli zusammen, als hätte er sich an glühender Kohle verbrannt und die starke, raue Hand schoss nach oben und umfasste hart das Handgelenk des Elben. Keiner der beiden wagte in den nächsten Sekunden zu atmen, bis Gimli plötzlich tief Luft holte.

"Ich kann deine Hand spüren... Das ist unmöglich!"

Legolas lachte leise unter unterdrückten Tränen. "Wie wäre es, mellon nîn, wenn Du Deine Augen öffnest und Dich davon überzeugst, dass es möglich ist? Oder zumindest den Griff um meine Hand lockerst, die leider nicht ganz so schmerzgewohnt ist wie der Stiel deiner Axt."

Gimlis Brust hob und senkte sich schwer und einen Moment, der Legolas wie Stunden vorkam, später, öffnete der Zwergenkrieger seine Augen zögerlich.

Legolas konnte den Zweifel und das Staunen in den Augen seines Freundes lesen. Er schwieg, um dem Zwerg die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu fangen.

"Legolas." hauchte Gimli schießlich ungläubig und streckte seine Hand aus, um mit den Fingern vorsichtig über die Wange des blonden Elben zu streichen, als hätte er Angst, dass dieser zerplatzen könne wie eine Seifenblase.

"Hallo, Gimli." Legolas erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht wieder, die rauer und tiefer war, als er sie jemals wahrgenommen hatte.

"Legolas, wie kann das sein?" Die Verwirrung im Gesicht des Zwerges war offensichtlich. Tastende Hände fuhren über Nase, Stirn und Wangen des Elben, als würde ein Blinder seine Umgebung erfühlen. Legolas schloss die Augen.

Als Gimlis Fingerspitzen aus Versehen leicht über die Lippen des blonden Kriegers fuhren konnte dieser nur mit aller verbliebenen Beherrschung ein kehliges Stöhnen unterdrücken. Verwirrt über seine eigene Reaktion riss Legolas die Augen auf und starrte in die dunklen Tiefen von Gimlis Blick. Der Zwerg schien etwas von Legolas Irritation verspürt zu haben, denn er war mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt, die Kuppe seines Daumens noch immer am unteren Rand von Legolas sanft geschwungener Unterlippe.

In Gimlis schwarzglänzenden Augen spiegelte sich eine helle Figur und Legolas Herz begann zu pochen, als er den blonden Waldelben betrachtete, der mit gerötete Wangen, sinnlich zurückgelegtem Kopf und sehnsuchtvoll leicht geöffneten Lippen unter den Berührungen einer großen, kraftvollen Hand erschauerte.

Es war ein Bild voller Hingebung kaum unterdrückter Leidenschaft und Lust, das perfekte Abbild eines Liebenden, der wie ein zitternder Pfeil auf der gespannten Sehne eines Bogens nur darauf wartete sich zu lösen und endlich seiner Bestimmung zu folgen.

Mit großen Staunen erkannte Legolas in dem Spiegelbild seine eigene Gestalt. Und dann endlich begriff er, was scheinbar alle seine Freunde, bis vielleicht auf einen, bereits vor ihm verstanden hatten: Er liebte Gimli.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn so unvorbereitet, die Gefühle, die er so lange in seinem Unterbewusstsein vergraben hatte, brachen mit solch einer Gewalt aus ihm hervor, sodass er ein Lachen und Schluchzen zugleich nicht verhindern konnte.

„Oh, Elbereth!" rief er aus und riss den verdutzt Zwerg in seine Arme.

Von seinen eigenen Emotionen überwältigt, vergrub er sein Gesicht zwischen Gimlis starker Schulter und dessen Nacken und schlang seine Arme um den Oberkörper seines geliebten Zwerges. Seines geliebten Zwerges!

Einen Moment lang überwog das Lachen in Legolas Brust nur um direkt wieder abgelöst zu werden, von diesen überwältigenden Gefühlen, die der Elb noch nie verspürt hatte und die sein Herz zum Rasen brachten.

Gimli ließ diese Umarmung über sich ergehen, doch plötzlich schob er den lächelnden Elben von sich und blickte ihm forschend in die Augen. Eine einzelne silberne Träne des Glücks lief Legolas Wange herunter und Gimli strich sie mit seinem Daumen davon.

„Du weinst, Legolas." stellte er mit Besorgnis in der Stimme fest. „Ich habe dich noch nie Weinen sehen, mein Freund."

„Es ist alles gut, Gimli, glaube mir." versuchte Legolas seinem Freund zu versichern, doch Gimlis forschender Blick glitt weiter über die Gestalt des Prinzen und blieb an der Schläfe des Elben hängen, wo sich Kratzer und getrockenetes Blut von dem Angroff der Haradrim und dem Schwertknauf des Zwerges Olin befanden.

„Was ist das, Junge?" fragte Gimli befehlend und Legolas lachte leise über die vertraute Bezeichnung, die ihm wie eine Liebkosung erschien.

„Der Weg zu Dir war hart und steinig, mellon nîn, aber das Ziel war die Reise wert."

Und wie wahr diese Worte doch waren in zweierlei Hinsicht.

Nun musste Legolas nur noch den letzten Schritt gehen, von dem er inzwischen wusste, das es die beste Entscheidung war, die er je getroffen hatte. Suchend blickte er sich um und sein Blick fiel auf die am Boden liegenden Äxte. Leichtfüßig wie eine Wildkatze erhob er sich von seinen Knien und griff nach dem mächtigen Stiel der Streitaxt. Prüfend fuhr sein Daumen über die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge und zufriede nickte er.

Langsam und fast schon genießerisch zog er die Schneide über die Handfläche seiner bisher unversehrten Hand und griff mit der anderen nach Gimlis Arm.

„Legolas! Was tust Du da!" rief der Zwerg entsetzt und versuchte seine Hand davonzuziehen, aber Leglas so lange aufgestauten Emotionen gaben ihm ungeheure Kraft.

„Das Unausweichlich, mellon nîn. Das was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen."

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung führte er Gimlis Handballen über die Schneide. Der Schnitt war nur oberflächlich aber gerade tief genug, um zu bluten.

Der Elb ließ sich vor dem inzwischen stehenden Zwergenkrieger auf ein Knie herab, sodass Gimli ihn nun um einen halben Kopf überragte.

Zielstrebig verwand Legolas ihre Finger miteinander, um ihr Blut zu vereinen, umfasste mit der anderen ihre verschränkten Hände und presste sie gegen sein laut schlagendes Herz.

Einen winzigen Moment lang schloss der Waldelb seine Augen, um sich der Worte in Quenya, der uralten Hochsprache der Elben, zu entsinnen, dann schlug er seine Lider auf und blickte lächelnd in die geweiteten Augen des Zwerges, der wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt unbeweglich vor ihm stand.

„Eru Ilúvatar nauva heninya..."/Eru sei mein Zeuge/

„Du musst das nicht tun, Legolas."

„...I eleni nu linnanye,..." /Die Sterne unter denen ich wandle/

„Ich schaffe das auch so, Spitzohr."

„...i talan an liltanye,..."/der Boden auf dem ich tanze/

„Verschenk Dein Glück doch nicht so leichtfertig! Legolas, ich bin doch nur ein Zwerg!"

„...ar i linde súleva vandanya..." /und das Lied des Windes sind mein Versprechen/

„Legolas..."

Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit begann sich in dem Elbenprinzen auszubreiten und ein unwirkliches Glühen schien die Dunkelheit mit Sonnenlicht zu erfüllen, als Legolas die Verbindung ihres Blutes wie ein schwaches Pulsieren auch in seinem Geist zu fühlen begann.

„...sa inye Legolas Valarohin cuilenya, melmenya, ealanya tyen Gimli Glóinion tálianna antan..."

/dass ich Legolas, Kind der Valar, mein Leben, meine Liebe, meine Seele Dir Gimli, Sohn des Glóin, zu Füßen lege./

Das Pochen zwischen ihren Händen war nurn mächtig und berauschend, völlig im Einklang mit Legolas wildem Herzschlag. Gimli gab nur ein leises Wimmern von sich, doch er widersprach nicht mehr.

„...tenna Ambar-metta." /bis zum Ende aller Tage./

Mit dem letzten Wort schien ein Blitzschlag durch die beiden Freunde zu fahren und die Luft um sie herum knisterte vor Energie. Der Elb hatte sich in der Zeit seines langen Lebens noch nie so glücklich und kraftvoll gefühlt und er konte nicht anders, als seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen und sein Glück laut herauszulachen.

Als er wieder in Gimlis Augen blickte, entdeckte er eine Träne, die sich aus dem Augenwinkel des Zwerges löste und langsam über die markanten Wangenknochen nach unten lief.

Legolas verfolgte den kleinen funkelnden Kristall und beobachtete fasziniert, wie er einen Atemzug lang an den ersten Barthaaren hängen blieb und seinen Weg unterbrach, bevor er in winzige Tröpfchen zersprang, die sich ihren Pfad zwischen den kupferroten Haaren suchten und letzendlich sich auf Gimlis vollen Lippen sammelten. Atemlos starrte der Elbeprinz auf die weichen, einladenden Lippen des Zwerges und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, beugte er sich nach vorne.

„Gimli." murmelte er leise für niemanden außer ihm selbst hörbar und ein Schauer lief über seine erhitzte Haut, als er Gimlis warmen Atem auf seinen eigenen Lippen spüren konnte. Einen Wimpernschlag später hatte er die letzten Zentimeter überbrückt.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ihr Lieben. Endlich geht es weiter! Und ich habe eine gute Mitteilung zu machen. Ich habe diese und auch die nächste Woche Urlaub, was bedeutet, ich habe regelmäßig Zeit upzudaten!**_

_**Nachdem es nun im letzten Kapitel fast wie ein Happy End aussah gibt es nun doch noch ein paar kleine Schwierigkeiten, die es zu überwinden gilt. Und glaubt mir, ich habe mir selbst beim Schreiben gedacht: Männer! Das kann doch gar nicht wahr sein!**_

_**Einige Begriffe auf Zwergisch, die ich hier verwendet haben sind zum Teil dem Finnischen entlehnt, da Tolkiens Zwergisch-Vokabular leider nicht sehr ausführlich ist.**_

_**Ein kleines Review würde mich sehr freuen. **_

**Traum oder Albtraum?**

Ein gequältes Stöhnen entwich dem Zwergenkrieger, der sich unruhig im Bett hin und her warf. Frustriert zwang er sich, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen, dabei sehnte er sich nach nichts mehr, als nach ein bisschen Ruhe. Doch sobald er die Lider schloss, stürmten Bilder auf ihn ein, nach denen er sich verzehrte, Bilder, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen konnten, oder die sein Herz sehnsüchtig falsch verstand.

Doch das Pochen in seiner Hand und die Kette mit drei goldenen Haarsträhnen um seinen Hals machten ihm deutlich, dass es geschehen war.

Legolas hatte ihn gefunden, war zu ihm gekommen und hatte den Schwur erwidert, hatte seine unsterbliche Seele an die eines bedeutungslosen Zwergenmannes gebunden.

Gimli hatte es zuerst nicht begreifen können, hatte es für eine weitere der Halluzinationen gehalten, die ihn so unbarmherzig gequält hatten, seit er Bruchtal und damit den geliebten Elben verlassen hatte. Erst als ihr Blut sich nach und nach miteinander vermischte, hatte er die Magie gespürt, die langsam die Einsamkeit seiner Seele fortschwemmte.

Gimli hatte die Worte in Quenya, der alten Elbensprache, nicht verstehen können, er beherrschte nur das allgemein gebräuchliche Sindarin, aber die Bedeutung dieser Worte, hatte sich mit jedem kraftvollen Pulsschlag aus Legolas Adern in seiner Seele manifestiert.

Und dann war geschehen, was Gimli noch immer eisige Schauer und verzehrende Hitze gleichzeitig über seine Haut jagte: Legolas hatte ihn geküsst.

Oh, und wie sanft und süß die weichen Lippen des Elbenprinzen gewesen waren, als sie sich zögernd auf Gimlis gelegt hatten!

Der Herzschlag des Zwerges beschleunigte sich bei dieser Erinnerung automatisch. Legolas Atem war wie ein warmer Sommerhauch über Gimlis glühende Haut gestrichen. Dieser Moment war die Erfüllung von Gimlis heimlichsten Wünschen gewesen und der Zwerg hatte sein Glück kaum fassen können. Doch ebenso unerwartet, wie der Augenblick gekommen war, so war er wieder vorbei gewesen. Und niemand anderer war Schuld daran, als Gimli selbst.

Die Schamesröte stieg dem Zwergenmann in die Wangen und zitternd schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht. Voller Verzweiflung schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben, die sich ihm unbarmherzig aufdrängten.

Legolas Kuss war das kostbarste, das er je in seinem Leben erhalten hatte, und seine zwergische Gier nach mehr hatte alles wieder zerstört.

Er erinnerte sich, wie er auf einmal Legolas Hände an seinem Nacken gespürt hatte, die zart über seine Haut strichen, und Gimli hatte sich voller Leidenschaft in diese Umarmung gestürzt, den Elben an sich herangezogen und den Kuss lustvoll erwidert.

Er hatte immer noch nicht glauben können, dass der Elb in seinen Armen real war, und so hatte er die Augen geöffnet und war zutiefst erschrocken gewesen, über den Ausdruck in den schönen Gesichtszügen des Elbenprinzen. Seine sonst so klaren azurblauen Augen, waren von einem unruhigen Sturm durchzogen gewesen, der die Iris des blonden Elben in ein bleiernes Grau getränkt hatte. Und vor allem eines hatte Gimli in den Augen des geliebten Freundes erkennen können: völlige Verwirrung.

Entsetzt war Gimli zurück gewichen, als die Erkenntnis über ihn kam wie ein steinige Gerölllawine. Dieser Kuss war nichts gewesen als ein Teil des Schwurs, einer elbischen Zeremonie! Nichts hatte es mit Gefühlen zu tun gehabt, die der Elb ihm entgegen brachte.Wie hatte er glauben können, dass da mehr war als Freundschaft, eine Freundschaft, die ihm schon mehr erschien, als er jemals von einem Erstgeborenen erwarten durfte.

Gimli war mit seinen Kniekehlen rückwärts gegen die Bettkante gekommen und abrupt stehen geblieben. Etwas hatte sich auf seiner Brust bewegt. Verwirrt hatte er nach unten geblickt. Auf seinem Leinenhemd hatte ein kristallener Anhänger im schwachen Licht geglitzert. Und selbst ohne genaueres erkennen können, hatte Gimli gewusst, dass es sein Anhänger mit Galadriels Haarsträhnen war, die der elbische Freund ihm zurückgebracht hatte.

Die zarten Hände in Gimlis Nacken... Legolas hatte nur die Kette verschlossen!

Bestürzt und beschämt hatte sich Gimli abgewandt, um dem schönen Elben nicht mehr in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Sekunden waren vergangen, bis Gimli ein leises Rascheln auf dem steinernen Boden gehört hatte, von dem er wusste, dass es die federleichten Schritte des Elben begleitete. Kurz drauf hatte er eine zögerliche Hand auf seiner Schulter gespürt und seinen Namen gehört, so leise und verstört, dass er kaum die melodische Stimme des Elbenkriegers erkannt hatte.

Doch Gimli hatte sich nicht umdrehen können, die Schuld schien ihn zentnerschwer an den Boden zu ketten. Und selbst in diesem Moment, der bewiesen hatte, welch ein schlechter Freund Gimli doch war und welch ein egoistisches Herz er besaß, hatte Legolas noch wenige Worte des Trostes herauspressen können, bevor er aus Gimlis Heim geflohen war.

‚Es tut mir leid, Gimli.' hallten Legolas erstickte Worte immer noch in Gimlis Kopf nach, als hätte er sie erst vor wenigen Augenblicken ausgesprochen, dabei war es schon fast zwei Tage her.

Zwei lange Tage und Nächte, in denen Gimli immer mehr bewusst wurde, dass er nun das Leben des Elben für immer unerträglich gemacht hatte. Wie hatte Gimli seinem besten Freund, seiner einzigen Liebe, nur so ein Schicksal aufnötigen können?

Mit einem lauten Wutschrei sprang Gimli aus seinem Bett und schleuderte den hölzernen Hocker, der direkt vor ihm stand, mit aller Wucht gegen die Wand. Er prallte ab und eines der Beine brach aus der Fassung und flog gegen den Kaminsims und zerstörte mehrere tönerne Becher. Erschöpfung breitete sich in dem Zwergenmann aus und er blieb mit hängenden Schultern tatenlos stehen.

„Ich freue mich zu sehen, dass Deine Kräfte zurückgekehrt sind, mein Sohn, aber musst Du deswegen gleich das ganze Zimmer demolieren?"

Überrascht fuhr Gimli herum. In seiner Raserei hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie sich die Tür leise geöffnete hatte und eine Zwergin eingetreten war.

„Maha!" /Mutter!/

„Ich habe Dir etwas zu essen gebracht." Ilwa stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch, der bisher von Gimlis Aggressionen verschont geblieben war.

Gimli seufzte schwer. „Ich habe keinen Hunger, maha."

„Du musst etwas essen, Junge."

Der Zwergenkrieger spürte den prüfenden Blick seiner Mutter auf sich, der ihn stets zu durchschauen schien. Zermürbt wandte er sich ab, damit seine Mutter nicht den Kummer in seinen Augen lesen konnte.

„Ich habe vorhin schon gegessen." log er und wusste noch im selben Augenblick, dass seine Mutter ihm niemals glauben würde. Die Zwergin schnaubte hinter ihm unwillig auf.

„Entweder Du sagst mir jetzt, was los ist, oder ich spreche mit Legolas. Einer von Euch beiden wird mir schon sagen, warum ihr seid fast zwei Tagen Euch voreinander versteckt, wie zwei Karnickel vor dem Fuchs."

Perplex starrte Gimli auf seine Mutter. „Du hast ihn gesehen?"

„Natürlich habe ich ihn gesehen! Dein hübscher Elb sitzt da draußen auf den Zinnen der Festung und starrt in den Nachthimmel und hat nichts von dem Essen angerührt, das ich ihm gebracht habe."

Um sich nicht mit dem Gedanken zu beschäftigen, dass Legolas scheinbar unter Gimlis Unverfrorenheit litt, begutachtete er die dampfende Schüssel, die Ilwa ihm hingestellt hatte. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich den Elben bei diesem typisch zwergischen Mahl vorstellte.

„Maha, ich glaube nicht, dass Legolas Schweinemageneintopf mit Speckschwarte und Bohnen mag."

Die Zwergin hob eine spöttische Augenbraue. „So? Nun, besser er gewöhnt sich dran, sonst wird er bei seinen zukünftigen Besuchen wohl verhungern."

Zukünftige Besuche... Das eiserne Band um Gimlis Brust zog sich noch enger zu und nur mit größer Anstrengung konnte er eine Antwort hervorpressen.

„Ich glaube... die Gefahr ist gering, dass Legolas... noch einmal hierherkommen wird." Müde lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und legte seinen Hinterkopf an den kühlenden Fels. „Ich werde ihn nicht wiedersehen." murmelte er leise.

Wie sollte er eine solche Tortur noch einmal überstehen? Legolas ein weiteres Mal zu verlieren... Der Gedanken schien ihm unerträglich.

Plötzlich spürte er eine weiche, warme Hand erst auf seiner Stirn und dann über seinen Kopf streichen.

„Was ist passiert, Gimli? Der Elb war so glücklich, dich wiederzusehen."

Ein zitterndes Seufzen entwich Gimlis Kehle und langsam rutschte er mit dem Rücken am rauen Stein hinab. Ein Schluchzen entwich ihm ungewollt.

„War er das?" fragte er und konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass seine Stimme zitterte. „Jetzt wird er mich nicht mehr sehen wollen, nachdem was ich getan habe."

Gimlis Mutter ging vor ihm auf die Knie. „Was hast du denn getan, poika?" /Junge/

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und Gimli wischte sie mit dem Hemdsärmel verärgert fort, bevor er aufblickte. Konnte er seiner Mutter tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagen? Würde sie ihn dafür verurteilen, dass er einen Elben liebte und noch einen Mann dazu? Die hellbraunen Augen seiner Mutter strahlten nur Mitgefühl und Wärme aus. Der Zwergenkrieger biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Die Verzweiflung schien ihn zu zerreißen und alles in ihm drängte darauf seinen Kummer zu teilen und vielleicht ein wenig Trost zu finden. Gimli atmete einmal tief ein und schluckte schwer.

„Ich liebe ihn." flüsterte Gimli leise. Er spürte wie eine seltsame Erleichterung ihn erfasste, als er es endlich laut aussprechen konnte. Gespannt wartete er die Reaktion seiner Mutter ab, doch nichts geschah, außer dass sie ihm weiter liebevoll über das Haar strich und ihn anlächelte.

„Maha? Hast Du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe?" fragte er irritiert nach.

„Doch, Gimli. Ich habe es gehört."

„Du bist nicht überrascht?" fragte der Zwerg ungläubig.

„Sollte ich das sein?"

„Ist es denn so offensichtlich?"

Entsetzen kroch Gimlis Rückgrat hoch. Er dachte daran, dass auch die Elbenherrscherin Galadriel ihn so leicht durchschaut hatte, noch lange bevor er selbst sich seine Gefühle für Legolas eingestanden hatte. Doch er hatte es stets auf Ihre geheimnisvollen Fähigkeiten zurückgeführt.

Aber wenn seine Mutter nun auch... War er am Ende zu lesen wie ein offenes Buch? Hatten es alle bemerkt? Aragorn, Gandalf, die Hobbits? Würde er dem Elben nun das Leben doppelt schwer machen, indem ihn alle anderen gemeinsamen Freunde hänseln würden? Wegen ihm? Gimli?

„Ich bin Deine Mutter, Gimli. Ich sehe viel, was andere nicht sehen." beruhigte Ilwa ihn, als hätte sie seine unausgesprochenen Sorgen gespürt. „Nichts daran ist verkehrt, wenn man liebt, mein Sohn."

Gimli konnte nur trocken auflachen. „Meine Liebe muss verkehrt sein, maha. Er ist ein Elbenprinz und ich ein Zwergenkrieger!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Spitzohr das etwas anders sieht."

„Mein Spitzohr?" Bitterkeit übermannte Gimli. „In der Tat, mein Spitzohr. Ich habe ihn gebrandmarkt und auf immer sein Leben verwirkt, maha!"

„Und wie sollst Du das gemacht haben, Gimli?" fragte Ilwa mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Wütend riss der Zwerg den Verband von seiner Hand und streckte seiner Mutter die noch nicht völlig verheilte Handfläche entgegen.

„Sieh hin, maha! Er hat seine Seele an mich gebunden! Er ist nun wehrlos mir ausgeliefert! Er kann sich zwar körperlich von mir entfernen, aber es wird ihm immer ein Teil seiner selbst fehlen, denn dieser Teil ist nun in meinem Blut! Ich habe ihn unglücklich gemacht!"

Ilwa schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich kenne Legolas Grünblatt noch nicht lange, Gimli, aber er scheint mir eigenwillig genug, um nur zu tun, was er auch wirklich will. Es war seine freie Entscheidung. Du kannst ihn zu nichts zwingen. Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Alle Kraft wich aus Gimli und seine Schultern sanken schlaff nach unten, als er begriff, dass er auch seine Mutter enttäuschen würde, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfuhr, wie er den Elben in seiner Situation ausgenutzt hatte. Doch jetzt konnte er nicht mehr schweigen. Er musste seine Schuld gestehen, musste es sich von der Seele reden.

„Ich habe ihn geküsst."

Doch statt Abscheu und Ekel über seine Tat im Gesicht seiner Mutter zu entdecken, hörte er ein leises Lachen aus ihrem Mund.

„Und das gefiel ihm nicht?"

Verwirrt hielt Gimli inne. Diese Frage hatte er sich nicht gestellt. Aber wozu auch? Er hatte von Anfang an angenommen, dass sein Kuss dem Elben niemals gefallen konnte. Doch nun drängte die Erinnerung in neuer Form an die Oberfläche.

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang spürte er wieder die zarten Lippen des Elben auf den seinen. So sehr sich Gimli auch bemühte, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Legolas sich gegen seinen Kuss gewehrt hatte. Der Elb war sehr zögernd gewesen und einen Wimperschlag lang meinte Gimli gespürt zu haben, wie der Elbenprinz sich seiner stürmischen Umarmung hingegeben hatte und seine Lippen ein Stück weiter geöffnet hatte, um den leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu erwidern. Das war gewesen, bevor Gimli ihm in die sturmgrauen Augen geblickt hatte und die Verwirrung darin gelesen hatte...

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht... Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich habe ihn von mir gestoßen, damit ich ihm nicht noch mehr Leid zufüge..."

Gimli sah, wie seine Mutter belustigt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Du ihn einfach fragst?"

Perplex schnappte Gimli nach Luft.

„Nein! Was ist, wenn er... wenn er mich zurückweist... wenn ich Recht hatte... Das kann ich nicht tun, maha. Und was ist mit Vater? Er würde niemals verstehen..."

Ilwa unterbrach ihn scharf. „Ist das mein mutiger Sohn, der gegen Saurons Horden gekäpft hat? Der sein Leben riskiert hat für seine Freunde und die Freiheit seines Volkes? Seit wann interessiert es Dich, was andere sagen, Gimli?" Sanfter fügte sie hinzu: „Und Deinen Vater lass einmal meine Sorge sein."

Sprachlosigkeit überkam Gimli. Er wollte seiner Mutter widersprechen. Aber hatte sie nicht vielleicht Recht? Ein kleines bißchen Hoffnung war wieder in seinem Herzen entflammt, als ihm bewusst geworden war, dass Legolas ihn nicht direkt die Freundschaft gekündigt hatte. Und immerhin hatte der Elb ihn zuerst geküsst!

Ilwa sprach die Wahrheit, es gab nur einen Weg es herauszufinden, er musste mit dem Spitzohr sprechen. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er den Entschluss fasste und seine Nervosität begann wie Blei in seinem Magen zu liegen. Er atmete ein paar mal tief durch, dann rappelte er sich entschlossen auf.

„Wo genau kann ich ihn finden, maha?"

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf Ilwas Lippen.

„Als ich ihn vor ein paar Stunden gesehen habe, saß er auf den Zinnen im dritten Wall. Und er sah nicht aus, als wolle er sich in Kürze dort fortbewegen."

‚Wie typisch für den Elben sich den höchsten Punkt der Festungsanlage im Außenbereich auszusuchen, den Sternen immer so nah wie möglich' dachte Gimli. An seine Mutter gewandt, suchte der Zwergenkrieger nach den richtigen Worten, doch diese winkte nur zwinkernd ab.

„Nun geh schon, mein Sohn."

Gimli nickte dankbar und betrat mit mulmigen Gefühl das erste Mal seit seiner damaligen Ankunft aus Bruchtal in seinem desolaten Zustand die Welt vor seinen Räumlichkeiten. Er blinzelte ein paar Augenblicke, um seine ans Halbdunkel der Höhle gewohnten Augen auf die flackernde Helligkeit der Fackeln einzustellen.

Der Zwerg zögerte keinen Moment bei der Wahl seines Weges durch die zahlreichen, verwobenen Wege und Brücken. Mit dem sicheren Instinkt der Bergbewohner, die sich unter Tage bestens orientieren konnten, wandte er sich nach Osten, wo die Wallanlagen der Festung sich bis unter den freien Himmel erstreckten. Er verfiel in einen leichten Trab und spürte die verwunderten und skeptischen Blicke der anderen Zwerge auf sich, die ihm auf dem Weg begegneten. Zwerge liefen keine längere Strecken im schnellen Tempo, schon gar nicht ohne erkennbare Not.

Gimli seufzte. Seine Abenteuer mit Legolas hatten ihm nicht nur die nötige Ausdauer verschafft auch den ein oder anderen Dauerlauf zu absolvieren, nein, die Freundschaft mit dem Elb hatte ihn durch und durch verändert.

Er war ein Sohn des Volkes Durins und niemals würde er seine Wurzeln verleugnen, aber er hatte seine Vorurteile zurückgelassen und vieles neues kennen- und lieben gelernt. Er hatte vor allem einen lieben gelernt. Legolas.

So in Gedanken versunken erreichte Gimli den Zugang zu den oberen Wallanlagen schneller als ihm lieb war. Vor der schweren eichernen Tür blieb er stehen. Wie sollte er den Elben ansprechen? Wie das Gespräch auf die Ereignisse lenken, die ihn seit fast zwei Tagen um Schlaf und Verstand gebracht hatten? Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle umgekehrt, doch die Sorge um Legolas und dessen Wohlbefinden ließ ihn verharren.

„Nun denn." murmelte er leise und streckte seine Hand nach dem Türknauf aus. Er hielt kurz inne, um das Zittern seiner Hand in den Griff zu bekommen, dann drehte er den Knauf und trat hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft.

Wenige Schritte machte er auf den Wehrgang, bis er das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden. Gimli fuhr herum und blickte direkt in zwei azurblaue Augen, die ihn aus einiger Entfernung unruhig musterten. Stumm starrten sich Zwerg und Elb einige Sekunden, die Gimli wie Stunden vorkamen, an, bevor sich ein zaghaftes, ja beinahe fragendes Lächeln auf den Lippen des Elbenprinzen ausbreitete.

„Legolas." seufzte der rothaarige Zwerg erleichtert und merkte erst jetzt, dass er es nicht gewagt hatte zu atmen.

Ein wenig unsicher ging er auf den schönen Elben zu, der im Mondschein bewegungslos zwischen zwei Zinnen saß und die Knie zu sich heraufgezogen hatte. Sein Haar glitzerte silbrig im Licht des Nachthimmels und seine Haut schien so milchig weiß wie der Mond selbst.

Er hätte beinahe wie eine Statue aus Elfenbein gewirkt, wären da nicht diese blauen Augen gewesen, die jeden Schritt beobachteten, den Gimli auf ihn zu machte. Je näher der Zwerg kam, desto mehr kam es ihm vor, als könne er Furcht in dem Blick seines geliebten Freundes erkennen. Er stöhnte leise mit kaum unterdrückter Verzweiflung. Dass Legolas sich vor ihm fürchtete, war die schlimmste Strafe, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Gerade überlegte er, ob er wieder umkehren sollte, um den Elben nicht weiter zu belästigen, als leise elbische Worte ihn erreichten, zart wie ein Windhauch.

„Gimli, mellon nín, avo bado!" /Gimli, mein Freund, geh nicht!" Das Sindarin aus Legolas Mund klang wie die Musik eines plätschernden Baches. „Tolo sí. Ereb sen fuin." /Komm her. Einsam ist diese Nacht./

Zögernd ging Gimli auf die Hand zu, die ihm Legolas flehend entgegen gestreckt hatte. Wie sollte der Zwerg die Worte des Elben interpretieren? Hatte er vielleicht doch die Situation nach dem Kuss völlig falsch verstanden?

Die Hoffnung wuchs mit jedem Schritt weiter, bis er Legolas Hand ergriff, die ihm mühelos half, ebenfalls auf die Zinnen zu klettern. Einen Moment länger, als es sich für eine solche Geste der Hilfe erlaubte, hielt Gimli die Hand des Elbenprinzen in seiner und spürte ein leises Zittern. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es seine Hand oder die des Elben gewesen war, doch er vermutete stark, dass es sich umseine eigene handelte. Legolas war ein Bogenschütze und seine Hände zitterten nie, selbst in den heikelsten Situationen.

Als er zu dem Elben aufsah, bemerkte er, dass dieser bereits wieder in den Nachthimmel starrte und so tat Gimli es ihm gleich. Der Zwerg lehnte sich gegen die steinerne Zinne und schlang die Arme um seine Knie. So saßen sie eine geraume Weile schweigend dem anderen gegenüber und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Bis Legolas sich leise räusperte.

„Lasto, Gimli..." /Hör zu, Gimli./

Aber Gimli hob abwehrend die Hand und unterbrach den Elben auf Sindarin. „Avbedo, Legolas."

/Sprich nicht, Legolas./ und der Elb verstummte augenblicklich.

Das Herz des Zwergen begann laut zu schlagen. Nun war also der Augenblick gekommen, indem das Schicksal entscheiden würde, was aus ihnen wurde, ob ihre Freundschaft unwiderbringlich Schaden genommen hatte. Doch bevor Gimli die vermutlich schmerzlichen Worte aus Legolas Mund hören würde, musste er etwas wissen. Er musste sich darüber Klarheit verschaffen, warum Legolas ihn geküsst hatte. In den vergangenen Minuten hatte er sich einen Plan zurecht gelegt, wie er den Elben dazu bringen konnte, ihm die erhoffte Antwort zu geben, ohne ihn direkt fragen zu müssen. Nervös leckte sich der Zwerg über die Lippen.

„Darf ich Dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Legolas?"

„Jeden." war die umgehende Antwort und Gimli blickte überrascht auf, um in Legolas Augen zu forschen, die ihn unergründlich betrachteten. Doch der Elb hatte eine steinerne Maske aufgelegt und hätte Gimli das Spitzohr vor sich nicht gekannt, so hätte er ihn sicher für arrogant und abweisend gehalten.

„Du hast mit mir den Seelenbund geschlossen."

„Sen carnin." /Das tat ich./

„Ich möchte wissen, wie eine solche Zeremonie normalerweise abläuft. Denn ich denke nicht, dass wir uns hier an ein elbisches Protokoll gehalten haben."

Ein seltsames Lächeln umspielte Legolas Mundwinkel, bevor er antwortete. „Nein, mein Freund, das haben wir nicht. Doch trotzdem war unser Versprechen nicht weniger wirksam." Einen Moment lang schien der Elb zu überlegen, dann begann er mit sanfter Stimme zu erzählen.

„Ich habe das ein oder andere Mal einer solchen Zeremonie beigewohnt. Einen Monat lang darf sich das Paar nicht sehen, bevor es vor eine Versammlung enger Vertrauter tritt, die den Schwur bezeugen werden."

„Einen Monat?" platzte es aus dem Zwerg heraus, der sich danach auf die Zunge biss. Er hatte gewiss nicht vor, den Elben zu unterbrechen.

„Ein Monat ist keine Zeit für einen Elben, der die Gewissheit hat, die restliche Zeit der Ewigkeit mit seinem Bundgefährten zu verbringen."

Gimli fiel auf, wie der Erzählfluss des Elbenprinzen bei dem Wort ‚Ewigkeit' ins Stocken geriet. War es deshalb, weil es ihn daran erinnerte, dass er sich an jemanden gebunden hatte, den er nicht liebte, oder war es etwa weil Gimli nur eine solche kurze Lebensspanne verglichen mit einem Elben hatte? Der Zwergenkrieger schüttelte den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Legolas Erzählung.

„In diesem einen Monat prüft man sein Herz und wenn man nach dieser Zeit noch immer unverminderte, ja sogar größere Sehnsucht spürt, so weiß man, dass der Bund von den Valar gesegnet sein wird. Die Kleidung aller Beteiligten ist einfach und unauffällig, denn keine Äußerlichkeit soll davon ablenken, was eine Sache der Seele ist." Legolas holte tief Luft und sein Blick bohrte sich in Gimlis von der Dunkelheit geweitete Pupillen. „Mit einem kleinen Zeremoniendolch schneidet sich jeder der zukünftigen Gefährten in die Handfläche."

Grimli zog eine Grimasse, als er daran dachte, dass er ein Obstmesser verwendet hatte, um den Schwur in Bruchtal zu initiieren.

„Was dann geschieht Gimli, weißt Du. Denn das Gefühl dabei ist etwas, was sich meiner Macht entzieht in Worte zu fassen."

Der Zwerg nickte zustimmend. Diese überwältigenden Emotionen waren in der Tat nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben.

„Wenn der Blutbund geschlossen ist, wird ein langes Tuch über die verschränkten Hände gelegt und ein jeder der Anwesenden kommt und schlägt dieses Tuch einmal über die gefalteten Hände und spricht seine Segenswünsche dabei. Dann ist der offizielle Teil der Vermählung abgeschlossen."

Gimli wartete, dass der Elb weitersprach, doch als nichts mehr folgte, blinzelte er überrascht. Mit keinem Wort hatte sein Freund einen Kuss erwähnt, der Teil dieser Zeremonie war, so wie er es vermutet hatte. Aber wenn Legolas ihn nicht geküsst hatte, um wenigstens einen Teil des elbischen Rituals zu wahren... Warum bei den Valar, hatte der Elb ihn dann geküsst?

Unglauben breitete sich in ihm aus, als ihm nur noch ein weiterer Grund einfiel, der zu dieser zärtlichen Geste geführt haben konnte.

„Du musst etwas vergessen haben, bei deiner Erzählung." presste er deshalb atemlos hervor.

Der Elb blickte fragend auf. „Nein, das ist alles was geschieht."

„Und was ist mit dem Kuss?" Gimlis Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

„Welcher Kuss?" fragte Legolas verwirrt.

„Nun, am Ende der Zeremonie... Schließlich hast du... nach unserem Blutschwur..." Gimli versuchte sein Stottern unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Du hast mich geküsst." endete er und spürte eine verlegene Hitze in seine Wangen steigen.

Der Elb war inzwischen zur Salzsäule erstarrt und versuchte Gimlis Blicken auszuweichen.

„Also?" fragte der Zwergenmann und beschloss alles in eine Wagschale zu werfen. „Sprich, Spitzohr."

**Fortsetzung folgt**

**In der Zwischenzeit:**

**Ich habe beschlossen einen kleinen Oneshot über Haldir von Lorien zu schreiben.**

**Dieser pessimistische und unterkühlte Hauptmann aus Galadriels Wache hat eindeutig ein wenig emotionales Chaos verdient.**

**Damit es aber auch für mich ein wenig spannend wird, dürft ihr Euch das Pairing aussuchen!**

**Zur Auswahl stehen:**

**Legolas**

**Elrond**

**Glorfindel**

**Erestor**

**Elladan**

**Elrohir**

**Mary-Sue (ja, ne echte Mary-Sue)**

**Gimlis Schwester Gilla**

**Thranduil**

**Galadriel **

**Das Pairing mit den meisten Stimmen bekommt einen Oneshot. Schreibts mir einfach mit ins Review, was ihr lesen wollt!**

**Eure Abraxania**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wie ihr seht halte ich meine Versprechen :) Hier schon das nächste Update. Und noch mehr gute Neuigkeiten. Ich habe die Geschichte vollständig fertig geschrieben und werde die letzten beiden Kapitel am Sonntag und Montag abend hochladen.**

**Mein ursprünglicher Oneshot nimmt somit mit 13 Kapiteln ein Ende.**

**Ich hoffe, ihr empfindet dieses Kapitel so knisternd, wie ich beim Schreiben.**

**Nun zu unserem kleinen Haldir-Voting. Ich habe mal alle Reviews aus fanficitondotnet und fanfiktionpunktde zusammengefasst und bekomme folgende Zusammenfassung für alle Wertungen:**

**3x Haldir/Legolas**

**3x Haldir/Thranduil**

**3x Haldir/Glorfindel**

**2x Haldir/Elrond**

**Da ich persönlich für Haldir/Elrond war, ist also Gleichstand. Was wohl oder übel bedeutet, dass sich unser armer Hauptmann von Loríen vier mal verlieben muss. Und da manche hier mir Spam angedroht haben, wenn ich nicht Haldir/Legolas schreibe, werde ich mit diesem Pairing anfangen. ;)**

**Aber nun zu Gimli und Legolas und ihrem Bündel von Missverständnissen!**

**Das Eigentum seines Körpers**

Legolas zuckte unter der Stimme des Zwergs zusammen. Gimli hatte ihn offensichtlich mit seinen anscheinend harmlosen Fragen in eine Falle gelockt und er war bereitwillig hineingefolgt. Der Elb verfluchte seine eingerissene Mauer um sein Herz, die er mit elbischer Zurückhaltung gegen jedes andere Wesen verteidigte. Nur dieser zwergische Mann vor ihm, der ihn nun mit prüfenden Augen anblickte, hatte es je geschafft diese Mauer zu überwinden. Ob Gimli sie erklommen hatte, oder ob er freiwillig hinab gestiegen war, wusste Legolas nicht, ihm war nur bewusst, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, seine Wehrlosigkeit gegenüber dem Zwerg zu entblößen. Doch was sollte er sagen?

Dass er der eigenwilligen, wilden Schönheit Gimlis erlegen war? Oder dass ihn die Treue des Zwerges dazu verleitet hatte, ihn mit anderen Augen zu betrachten, als einem Freund zustand? Sollte er dem Mann vor ihm gestehen, dass es dessen pulsierende Lebensfreude und Stärke waren, die Legolas auf einmal in seinem langen Leben einen Sinn zu geben begannen? Dass sein Herz, nachdem seine Seele nun schon seine Ergänzung gefunden hatte, zu verstehen bereit war, was Gimli ihm tatsächlich bedeutete?

Waren all dies die Gründe gewesen, die ihn dazu verleitet hatten, den Zwerg in diesem wehrlosen Zustand zu küssen und im Geheimen auch für das Herz eines Liebenden als sein Eigen zu zeichnen? Oder hatte er nur aus Instinkt gehandelt wie ein niederes Tier und die Zusammenhänge waren ihm erst in den darauf folgenden Tagen bewusst geworden, als er begonnen hatte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen? Was würde Gimli zu seiner Schwäche sagen? Würde dieser ihn verstehen? Oder würde Gimli am Ende zurückschrecken vor den Gefühlen des Elben, die nicht nur ihrer tief empfundenen freundschaftlichen Liebe entsprangen. Würde Legolas den Bund der Seelen dadurch für Gimli zu einer unerträglichen Last machen?

Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, was diese eine so harmlos anmutende Geste in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Der Zwerg hatte unerwartet süß geschmeckt, nach Honig und nach Pfeifenkraut. Gimlis Barthaare hatten Legolas ungewohnt auf seiner Haut gekitzelt und sein Herzschlag hatte sich auf ein Vielfaches erhöht, als der Zwerg in seiner Überraschung seine Lippen unter Legolas geöffnet hatte und den Kuss hingebungsvoll erwidert hatte, bevor er den Elben von sich gestoßen und sich so entsetzt abgewandt hatte.

Der Verstand des Zwerges musste benebelt gewesen sein von der Erfüllung des Schwures, dass er sich zu dieser Geste des Kusses hatte hinreißen lassen.

‚_Verzeih mir, mein Freund, dass ich den Schmerz Deiner Seele so ausgenutzt habe.'_ dachte Legolas und traute sich doch nicht, es auszusprechen.

„Keine Antwort, mein Freund? Kein Teil eines elbischen Rituals?" hörte er Gimli nachfragen.

Legolas schüttelte stumm den Kopf und konnte seinem Freund seit der Schlacht in Helms Klamm zum zweiten Mal nicht reinen Gewissens in die Augen sehen. Er starrte auf die Weiten der Steppen, die um die blauen Berge herum sich vor ihnen ausbreiteten.

„War es ein Scherz?"

Die lauernden Worte des Zwerges ließen Legolas nun schmerzerfüllt die Augen schließen. Wie sollte er seinem langjährigen Freund und Weggefährten erklären, dass er inzwischen mehr für den starken Zwergenkrieger empfand, als ihm zustand. Gimli konnte gar nicht anders darauf reagieren, als mit blanker Ablehnung. Er, Legolas, war einer aus dem Volk der Elben und dazu noch ein Mann. Wenn auch Liebespartnerschaften zwischen Männern in seinem eigenen Volk durchaus geduldet waren, konnte er nicht von dem Zwerg verlangen, sich einem Elbenmann hinzugeben; allein ihre Freundschaft hatte stets genug Missmut unter Gimlis Volk hervorgerufen. Und hatte nicht Gimli am Anfang ihrer gemeinsamen Reise sein Herz an die schöne Herrin Galadriel verloren? Legolas seufzte schwer.

„Gimli… ich würde nicht wagen…"

Seine leise gehauchten Worte erstarben, als er die Hand seines Bundgefährten auf seiner Brust spürte, direkt über seinem Herzen. Und dann hörte er Gimli sprechen und er fürchtete die Worte seines Freundes.

„Ich habe Dir vielleicht meine Freundschaft geschenkt, Spitzohr, und Du magst vielleicht meine Seele und auch mein Herz Dein eigen nennen, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich dir so kampflos auch das Recht auf meinen Körper überlassen habe."

Die Worte trafen Legolas wie glühendes Eisen. Dort war sie die Zurückweisung, die er so gerne vermieden hätte. Doch warum klang die Stimme des Zwerges so voller Wärme und Schalk? Warum lag Gimlis Hand noch immer über seinem Herzen? Der Elb blickte auf und sah dem Zwerg in die Augen, die ihn mit einem intensiven Glitzern, das er so noch nie im Blick des Zwerges gesehen hatte, in ihren Bann schlugen. Langsam begann Legolas die Worte des Zwerges nochmals zu überdenken und Hoffnung breitete sich wie rasendes Feuer in ihm aus, als er das Unglaubliche zu verstehen begann. Er durfte das Herz des Zwerges sein eigen nennen?

„Gimli?" fragte er deshalb nur atemlos und sah wie sich ein belustigtes Lachen auf dem Gesicht des Zwerges ausbreitete.

„Nun?" fragte der Zwerg mit den kupferroten langen Haaren vor ihm, als hätte er dem Elben ein unwiderstehliches Angebot bereitet und aus Legolas brach ein befreites Lachen hervor, als er verstand, dass Gimli das in der Tat getan hatte.

Seine Stimme war rauer und tiefer, als er sie je an sich vernommen hatte, als er sich dem Zwerg entgegenbeugte und mit Mühe versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Freund Zwerg, ich dachte, Du würdest mich inzwischen besser kennen, als mich zu einem Wettkampf herauszufordern, den Du nur verlieren kannst." raunte er in Gimlis Ohr, doch der Zwerg schien wenig beeindruckt von Legolas offensichtlicher Nervosität, nur seine Stimme schien dem Elben einen Hauch unsteter als sonst, als er antwortete.

„Dann zeige Elb, ob Dein jugendlicher Körper hält, was er verspricht, oder ob die Jahrtausende doch ihre Spuren hinterlassen haben."

Sprachlos starrte Legolas auf Gimli, der ihn mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen bedachte. Legolas blinzelte erst einmal, dann zweimal. Hatte er soeben richtig gehört? Hatte Gimli soeben ganz offen den Körper des Elben eingefordert? Erst als der Zwerg lauthals zu lachen begann, schüttelte Legolas sein Starre ab und straffte seine Schultern.

„Schließt Euren Mund, Herr Elb! Ihr seht ein wenig unprinzenhaft damit aus, Hoheit. Ich meinte Deine Kampfesfähigkeiten, was hast Du geglaubt?" Gimlis schwarze Augen sprühten vor Vergnügen und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er fortfuhr. „Ich dachte Du wolltest einen Wettkampf, Legolas Grünblatt, Sohn des Thranduil? Nun dann zeig, ob Du kämpfen kannst. Du wählst die Waffen, den Ort und die Zeit. Ich will Dir wegen Deiner fast noch kindlichen Gestalt ein wenig Vorteil gewähren."

Legolas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er die neckenden und herausfordernden Worte des Zwerges vernahm. Gimli würde seinen Kampf bekommen, und zwar schon früher, als dieser es sich vermutlich dachte.

„So sei es, Herr Zwerg. Aber wir müssen vorher noch über den Preis für den Sieger sprechen."

Gimlis Gesicht schien plötzlich ernst zu werden. „Der Preis wurde bereits genannt. Willst Du ihn denn wirklich haben, Legolas?"

Jetzt war es an dem Elben hell zu lachen. „Wir werden sehen, was Deine zwergischen Kriegermuskeln meinen entgegenzusetzen haben. Wenn mir nicht gefällt, was ich sehe, kann ich mich ja vorzeitig ergeben und mir den Preis entgehen lassen."

Der Zwerg knurrte unwillig. „Ich werde Dir Deine Überheblichkeit schon austreiben, Spitzohr. Nenn endlich Waffen, Ort und Zeit."

Legolas war von der Brüstung gesprungen und löste seinen Umhang und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen, genau wie das Hemd, das ihn beim Ringen behindern würde.

„Ort hier, Zeit jetzt und Waffen benötigen wir nicht. Ich kenne Deine Kraft, Gimli, und Du meine Schnelligkeit, das wird Waffe genug sein."

Gimli nickte sein Einverständnis und tat es dem Elben gleich. Mit Staunen beobachtete Legolas, wie der Zwerg erst Lederwams und dann das Hemd zu Boden gleiten ließ. Die tätowierten Runen glühten trotz ihrer Schwärze auf der helleren Haut und den harten Muskeln des Zwerges im Mondlicht und Legolas wurde sich wieder bewusst, dass Gimli eine Schönheit innewohnte, die keine Elleth und kein Elbenkrieger jemals haben konnte, eine Schönheit, die ihn unweigerlich anzog und die er besitzen wollte.

„Derjenige ist Sieger, der den anderen zuerst zwölf Atemzüge am Boden hält."

Gimli nickte erneut und die beiden Männer begannen sich wie Raubtiere zu umkreisen und die Bewegungen des anderen abzuschätzen.

„Und was soll Dein Preis sein, Gimli, Glóins Sohn? Wir haben nur über meinen geredet. Wenn Du natürlich auch Recht hast, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Du gewinnen könntest."

Ein seltsames Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„Einer Deiner Kriegerzöpfe würde mir als Trophäe reichen, Spitzohr. Damit ich ihn Dir immer wieder unter die Nase halten kann, um Dich an Deine Niederlage gegen einen Zwerg zu erinnern."

Das Mondlicht und der Schein der Fackeln tanzten auf Gimlis Körper und der Drache auf seiner Brust schien mit neuem Leben gefüllt zu sein. So fasziniert starrte der Elb immer wieder auf den Oberkörper des Zwerges, dass ihm fast entging wie Gimli auf einmal einen Schritt nach vorne machte und nach Legolas Armen griff. Doch die Gewandtheit der Elben ließ den blonden Prinz ausweichen und Gimlis muskelbepackte Arme fassten ins Leere. Statt dessen nutzte der Waldelb den Fehltritt des Zwergenmannes und schlang von hinten seine Arme um Gimlis Schultern und versuchte mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Kniekehle seines Gegners den Zwerg zu Fall zu bringen. Doch Gimli stand fest wie ein Fels auf dem Boden und riss sich mit einer einzigen kraftvollen Bewegung aus Legolas Umklammerung los.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, Spitzohr, dass mich sowas zu Boden gehen lässt?" knurrte er und wandte Legolas wieder die Vorderseite zu.

„Ah, einen Versuch war es allemal wert, Freund Gimli. Oder sollte ich es besser wie Arod versuchen und einfach einen Schritt zur Seite gehen. Das hat Dich nun schließlich oft genug zu Fall gebracht." neckte der Elb sein Gegenüber, wohlweislich dass Gimli darauf mit Wut reagieren würde. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass dies den Zwerg unvorsichtig lassen würde. Doch zu seiner Überraschung lachte Gimli nur herzlich.

„Arod und ich sind zu einem neuen Einverständnis gekommen, mein Freund. Fast zwei Tage lang habe ich das Biest am Stück geritten und nicht einmal hat es mich abgeworfen. Und das obwohl ich meine Arme voller Elb hatte. Damit kannst Du mich nicht mehr aufziehen."

Zärtlichkeit durchflutete Legolas, denn er wusste, dass das, was aus dem Munde des Freundes so einfach klang, in Wahrheit eine Tortur für den Zwerg gewesen war.

„Was hast Du da um den Hals hängen, Legolas?" fragte Gimli mit unverhohlener Neugier, während er seine Fäuste ballte.

„Ein Abschiedsgeschenk der Lady Galadriel." lächelte der junge Elbenmann und sah die Überraschung in Gimlis Blick.

„Was ist es?"

„Ein Geheimnis." war die kryptische Antwort und seine Augen glitzerten schadenfroh, als er merkte, dass Gimli missmutig schnaubte.

Immer wieder prallten die Körper der beiden Kontrahenten aufeinander. Gimlis Kraft war beeindruckend und Legolas dankte den Valar dafür, dass er den Zwergenkrieger als Freund und nicht als Freind hatte. Es war ein seltsamer Ringkampf, den der hochgewachsene Elb gegen den breitschultrigen, kleineren Zwerg austrug. Legolas Kampfstil war elegant und tänzelnd und Gimlis Attacken präzise und kraftvoll. So unausgeglichen der Wettstreit manchmal schien, stets rettete den einen seine Stärke und den anderen seine Geschicklichkeit.

Dann auf einmal blickte der Zwerg mit weit aufgerissen Augen und Mund an Legolas vorbei über die Zinne hinaus.

„Das kann doch nicht..."

Verwirrt drehte sich Legolas um seine eigene Achse, um mit seinen scharfen Elbenaugen zu erkennen, was Gimli entdeckt hatte. Doch die Nacht war ruhig und er konnte nichts wahrnehmen, was eine solche Reaktion des Zwerges gerechtfertigt hätte.

Der Stoß in seinen Rücken war so plötzlich, dass Legolas vorneüber stolperte und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Mit einer schnellen Drehung gelang es ihm, sich halbwegs sicher über die Schulter abzurollen, um blaue Flecken zu vermeiden, doch er konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass zwei starke, große Hände nach seinen Handgelenken griffen und über seinem Kopf auf den Boden pressten. Rittlings setzte sich der Zwerg auf Legolas Hüften und nagelte den Elb mit seinem Gewicht auf dem steinernen Boden fest. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf Gimlis Gesicht aus und Legolas kniff verärgert die Lippen zusammen. Er war trotz tausender Jahre Kriegererfahrung auf das billigste aller Ablenkungsmanöver hineingefallen.

„Tstststst. Das müssen wir aber noch mal üben." lachte der Zwerg vergnüglich, während Legolas verzweifelt versuchte, sich unter Gimli herauszuwinden. Doch seine Bemühungen hatten nur zur Folge, dass sich seine Hüfte an Gimlis Oberschenkeln rieb und die plötzliche Hitze, die aus seiner Körpermitte in ihm aufstieg, ließ ihn einen Moment atemlos innehalten. Auch Gimli war erstarrt und seine Augen schwarze Abgründe, die ihn wie hypnotisiert anstarrten. Nur der stoßweise Atem des Zwerges hebte und senkte die muskulöse Brust, auf der von der Anstrengung winzige Schweißtröpfchen glänzten. Aule, der Gott der Zwerge, konnte auf keine seiner Kreaturen stolzer sein, als auf diesen Zwergenkrieger mit den in kleine Zöpfe geflochtenen feuerroten Haaren, den leicht geöffneten Lippen unter einem gepflegten langen Bart und diesem durchtrainierten Körper, der die Handschrift vieler Schlachten trug, befand der blonde Elbenmann.

Legolas biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er merkte, dass er hier und jetzt in Versuchung geriet, aufzugeben und der Dinge zu harren, die Gimli mit ihm vorhatte. Aber er ahnte, dass es dem Zwerg wichtig war zu sehen, dass der Waldelb um ihn kämpfte. Und bei den Valar, er würde kämpfen!

„Eins." Ganz langsam schien Gimli wieder zu sich zu kommen und begann Legolas mit belegter Stimme auszuzählen. Doch der Blick des Zwerges löste sich keinen Augenblick von den Augen des Elben.

„Zwei."

Nervös überlegte der Elbenprinz, wie er sich aus dieser ungünstigen Situation befreien konnte.

„Drei."

Noch einmal versuchte er sich zu entwinden, aber Gimlis Griff wurde umso fester und er drängte sich mit seiner Hüfte noch enger an Legolas, bis der Elb Gimlis unbedeckte Bauchmuskeln auf seiner nackten Haut spürte.

„Vier."

Legolas konnte die Bauchdecke des Zwerges bei jedem Atemzug an seiner Haut oberhalb des Gürtels spüren und konnte nur mit Mühe ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken. Heiße Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen, als er spürte, wie auch ein weiteres Körperteil auf diese ungewohnte, aber herbeigesehnte Nähe reagierte. Gimli konnte in seiner Position diesen Aufruhr seines Körpers nicht übersehen.

„Fünf."

Die Stimme des Zwerges war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern und Legolas fühlte, wie auch der Leib des Zwerges von ihrer jetzigen Situation nicht unbeeindruckt blieb.

„Sechs."

Der Elb hatte noch immer keinen Ausweg aus seiner Misere gefunden und die zunehmende Erregung, die ihn ergriff, machte es immer schwieriger einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Sieben."

Sein Blick glitt auf der Suche nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit an Gimlis Oberkörper entlang und blieb unweigerlich an dem großen, tätowierten Drachenkopf hängen, der ihn aus schwarzen Augen musterte. Ein Gedankenblitz durchfuhr ihn, als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass Gimli davon gesprochen hatte, dass die Zwerge diese Tätowierungen niemals zeigten, weil ein Feind die Schwachpunkte des Kriegers aus ihnen herauslesen konnte.

„Acht."

Wenn Legolas also es schaffen sollte, Gimlis Zeichnung ihr Geheimniss zu entlocken, vielleicht hatte er dann noch eine Chance, den Kampf zu wenden. Fieberhaft glitten seine Augen über die schwarzen Linien, doch er konnte nichts auffälliges erkennen, das er in irgendeiner Form hätte deuten können.

„Neun."

Nur der Kopf des Drachen und der beschuppte Körper waren zu sehen. Jede Drachenschuppe war sorgfältig gezeichnet mit einer Maserung, die Blattadern glichen. Plötzlich riss Legolas die Augen weit auf. Das waren Blattadern! Die Schuppen des Drachen bestanden aus unzähligen Blättern! Und als er genau hinsah, erkannte er sogar die Baumart. Es waren die Blätter des immergrünen Mallornbaumes, die Gimlis Brust zierten. Immergrüne Blätter? Grünblatt? Die Übersetzung seines Namens ins Westron? Und dann auf einmal verstand Legolas und fast hätte er gelacht. Er selbst war Gimlis Schwachpunkt. Seine größte Schwäche...

„Zehn."

Es war so simpel, dass Legolas über seine eigene Blindheit nur erneut den Kopf schütteln konnte. Bevor Gimli erneut Luft holen konnte und weiterzählen, ließ der Elb einen Schmerzenslaut entweichen. Sofort sah er, wie sich Gimlis Augen verengten. Zufrieden mit der Reaktion wiederholte er die Wehklage.

„Gimli... mein Kopf." jammerte er leise und spürte wie sich das Gewicht auf seiner Hüfte verringerte und der Griff um seine Arme lockerer wurde. Ein letzter Blick bestätigte ihm, dass Gimlis Augen auf einmal voller Sorge waren und er völlig vergessen hatte weiterzuzählen.

„Legolas! Legolas, was hast Du?"

„Gimli." seufzte der Elbenmann noch einmal theatralisch und ließ seine Lider zuflattern und den Kopf zur Seite rollen, als hätte ihn eine Ohnmacht übermannt. Schlagartig löste sich der Griff um seine Hände vollständig und er spürte wie Gimli erschrocken aufkeuchte und sich von ihm erhob.

„Herrje, Elb! Deine Verletzung an der Schläfe! Wie konnte ich nur vergessen, dass Du nicht ganz bei Kräften bist!" murmelte der Zwerg fieberhaft und Legolas spürte, wie Gimli sich hinter ihn kniete, um vorsichtig seinen Kopf anzuheben und auf seine Knie zu betten. Auf genau diesen Moment hatte der erfahrene Krieger in ihm gewartet und mit elbischer Präzision griff er nach den Oberarmen seines Kontrahenten, schnellte zur Seite weg und riss den verdutzten Zwerg mit dem ganzen Schwung der Bewegung über seine Schulter. Gimli machte einen Purzelbaum und landete mit einem lauten Rumms auf seinem Rücken.

Die Überraschung immer noch auf seiner Seite und Gimlis Arme immer noch im Griff platzierte er diese neben dem Oberkörper des Zwerges und kniete sich mit einem triumphalen Lächeln auf sie. Seine Füße legte er über den Leisten seines Gegners, sodass dieser Gefahr lief bei plötzlichen Bewegungen einen sehr schmerzhaften Tritt in besonders empfindliche Körperpartien zu bekommen.

„Du hast mich reingelegt." knurrte der Zwerg erbost, aber wagte sich nicht zu rühren.

„Wie Du mir, so ich Dir, mellon nîn." lachte Legolas leise und begann zu zählen. „Eins."

Genüsslich zählte er bis zwölf. Mal in Westron, mal auf Khuzdul, mal auf Sindarin. Dann war er am Ende.

„Ich habe gewonnen, Gimli..." sagte er zufrieden und nahm seine Füße von Gimlis Unterleib und befreite dessen Oberarme aus ihrer schmerzlichen Lage.

„Das hast du." erwiderte der Zwerg und seine Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Klang von Unsicherheit, der den Elben verwirrte.

Irritiert musterte Legolas Gimli und begann zu begreifen, dass ihm für seinen Sieg nun auch sein Preis zustand. Die Unsicherheit, die er soeben noch in Gimlis Stimme gehört hatte, befiel nun auch ihn. Der Zwerg unter ihm beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen fast gehetzt, als der Elbenprinz seine Hände links und rechts von Gimlis Oberkörper absetzte und sich langsam vorne über beugte. Immer näher kam er den Lippen des Freundes, bis sie sich fast berührten und er Gimlis heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte. Doch statt die Bewegung zu vollenden, drehte er den Kopf und ließ seine Wange an Gimlis vorbeigleiten. Fasziniert spürte er die langen glatten Bartzöpfe seine Haut entlang streichen. Legolas Blut rauschte in seinen Adern und er verharrte einige Sekunden in dieser Position, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

Zaghaft hob er seine Hand und streichelte vorsichtig mit der Kuppe seine Daumens über Gimlis nackte Schulter. Als diese zarte Berührung ein Zittern in seinem geliebten Freund auslöste, wurde er mutiger und legte seine Lippen auf die runenverzierte Haut. Stück für Stück liebkoste er die schwarzen Linien mit seinen Fingern und seinem Mund, bis er ausversehen mit seinem Unterarm über Gimlis Brustwarze strich. Die Reaktion des Zwerges war so intensiv, dass Legolas die Geste neugierig wiederholte. Gimli bog sich ihm entgegen und schnappte nach Luft.

„Legolas... was tust Du da?" Die Stimme des Zwerges war dunkel und rau.

„Ich nehme mir meinen Preis." flüsterte Legolas und wollte gerade wieder seine Lippen auf den Oberkörper des Zwergenmannes senken, als zwei Hände seinen Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt aufhielten und nach oben zogen, bis die beiden Krieger auf Augenhöhe waren. Gimlis Blick flackerte vor kaum unterdrückter Leidenschaft und Legolas Herzschlag begann sich zu verdoppeln.

„Du musst das nicht tun, Elb. Du musst Dich nicht auch auf diese Weise an mich binden. Du bist mir nichts schuldig." Ein tiefer Ernst lag in Gimlis Worten und in seinen Augen. „Deine Freundschaft ist mehr, als ich jemals erhoffen durfte, Legolas."

Die Selbstlosigkeit des Zwerges füllte das Herz des Elben mit Zärtlichkeit und er lächelte den Freund liebevoll an.

„Was muss ich tun, damit Du endlich aufhörst zu grübeln, mein Freund?"

Und ohne die Antwort des Mannes unter ihm abzuwarten, löste er Gimlis Hände von seinen Wangen und senkte seine Lippen besitzergreifend auf die des Zwerges. Ein Seufzen entwich aus Gimlis Brust bevor Legolas spürte, wie ihn zwei Arme umschlangen und eng an sich heranzogen, um den Kuss zu erwidern.

Hitze und kalte Schauer gleichzeitig rannen dem Elben die Wirbelsäule herunter, während er sich diesem völlig fremden Gefühl der Erfüllung hingab, dass er so in seinem langen Leben noch nie verspürt hatte. Er vergrub seine Hände in Gimlis roten Zöpfen und öffnete seine Lippen, um der forschenden Zunge des Zwerges Einlass zu gewähren. Völlig atemlos löste er sich viel zu kurze Augenblicke später wieder von dem Zwerg, als seine Lungen nach ihrem Recht verlangten.

Keuchend presste er seine Stirn gegen die des Zwerges, der ebenso nach frischer Luft schnappte.

Schweigend blieben sie eine Weile so liegen, bis Legolas die Lider öffnete und in zwei nachdenkliche tiefdunkelbraune Augen blickte, die ihn prüfend beobachteten.

„Du bist verwirrt." stellte der Zwerg mit leiser Stimme fest. „Du hast diesen Blick... wie vor zwei Tagen."

„Und du bist Schuld daran, Gimli, Glóins Sohn." Die plötzliche Betroffenheit in Gimlis Miene schmerzte Legolas und er hielt Gimli am Kinn fest, damit dieser ihm nicht ausweichen konnte.

„Ich bin weit über zweitausend Jahre alt und war arrogant genug zu glauben, dass ich fast alles gesehen habe, was es zu sehen gab. Und dann kommt ein Zwergenkrieger daher und bringt mein Weltbild ins Wanken. Erst lehrt er mich, meine eigenen Vorurteile zu überdenken, dann lehrt er mich, was bedingungslose Freundschaft bedeutet und gerade lerne ich meine Lektion über wahre Liebe."

Die Augen des Zwerges weiteten sich bei Legolas letzten Worten und purer Unglaube war in ihnen zu lesen.

„Versteh doch, Gimli... Ich liebe Dich."

Der Kuss, den Legolas auf dieses Geständnis hin erhielt, war so stürmisch und voller roher Leidenschaft, dass dem Elben fast die Sinne schwanden. Doch irgendwann ließ die Umarmung nach und Legolas strich dem Zwerg über die Wange. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass seine Fingerkuppen feucht waren. Prüfend musterte er den Geliebten unter sich unter stellte mit Bestürzung fest, dass heiße Tränen über die Wangen des Zwerges liefen.

„Gimli... warum weinst du?" Sanft strich er die Tränen fort.

„Wegen der Vergangenheit, dem Jetzt und der Zukunft..." murmelte der Zwergenkrieger.

„Diese Antwort ist mehr eines Elben würdig, als eines Zwerges." lächelte Legolas.

„Sei jenem Tag, als ich Dich das erste Mal sterben sah, hatte ich mein Herz an dich verloren, Elb. Selbst im Tod warst Du das schönste Geschöpf Mittelerdes. Und ich war machtlos und der Verlust, den ich verspürte, war mir damals noch unerklärlich."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn setzte sich Legolas auf. „Wovon sprichst Du, Gimli?"

Der Zwerg seufzte schwer. „Die Herrin Galadriel ließ mich einst in ihren Spiegel blicken. Ich sah Deinen Tod, Legolas. Du bist für mich gestorben." Schwarze Augen bohrte sich in Legolas Seele, der sprachlos auf den Freund starrte. „Danach habe ich dich jede Nacht sterben sehen, sobald ich die Augen schloss. Jeden Morgen wachte ich mit der Angst auf, es könnte der letzte sein, den ich Dich an meiner Seite hätte. Und jeden Abend dankte ich den Göttern dafür, wenn du noch heil mit mir das Essen teiltest."

Entsetzt hielt Legolas die Luft an, als er hörte, was Gimli zu berichten hatte. Wie schien der Zwerg gelitten zu haben in all den Jahren ihrer Freundschaft und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Doch jetzt schien es aus ihm hervorzubrechen.

„Und eines Tages war es soweit. Ein Dolch steckte in Deinem Rücken und ich konnte nur hilflos zusehen wie Du mir immer mehr entglittest."

„Du hast mich gerettet, Gimli. Ich lebe." versuchte Legolas Gimli zu beruhigen, dem nun die Tränen offen über das Gesicht strömten. ‚Oh, Gimli, mein treuer, geliebter Gimli. Hätte ich doch nur früher erkannt, wieviel uns verbindet. Vielleicht hätte ich etwas von deinem Schmerz dir nehmen können.' Legolas stille Gedanken überschlugen sich.

„Ist es wirklich vorbei, Legolas? Haben wir das Schicksal wirklich besiegt? Oder ist das hier nur ein Traum und die bittere Wirklichkeit holt mich ein, sobald ich aufwache? Dies ist zuviel Glück, dies kann nicht die Realität sein." Der Zwerg schluckte schwer. „Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal verlieren, Elb. Mein Herz würde brechen. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr..."

Mit bebenden Händen griff Legolas nach Gimlis Handgelenken und legte sie auf seinen Oberköper. „Ich bin hier, Gimli. Fühle es. Spüre wie mein Herz schlägt. Das hier ist kein Traum, die Valar haben uns endlich Frieden geschenkt."

Langsam ließ er Gimlis warme, raue Hände über seine Brust gleiten, führte sie über seine makellose, weiße Haut und über die sehnigen Muskeln, die sich an seine schlanke Silhouette schmiegten, bis er spürte, dass die Kraft in die Glieder des Zwerges zurückkehrten und die Bewegung von alleine fortführten.

Mit einem Seufzen warf der Elb den Kopf in den Nacken, als Gimli sanft über die Haut überhalb seines Bauchnabels strich.

Ein kurzer Pfiff hallte durch die Nacht und überrascht fuhr Legolas mit dem Kopf herum, als er das vertraute Signal hörte. Eine dunkle Gestalt stand in einiger Entfernung auf einem kleinen Balkon in der Felswand und beobachtete das Geschehen unter sich mit anscheinender Skepsis. Ein schelmisches Lächeln legte sich auf die Züge des Elben, denn er war durchaus bereit, der Welt zu zeigen, wem sein Herz gehörte.

"Was siehst Du, Legolas?" fragte Gimli besorgt, doch Legolas lächelte den Zwerg nur an und beugte sich erneut zu den warmen, weichen Lippen seines Freundes herunter. Mit immer noch klopfendem Herzen legte er seine Hände an Gimlis Wangen, strich dem Zwerg liebevoll mit dem Daumen über den Wangenknochen und begann Gimli erneut zu küssen. Als er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, knabberte er vorsichtig an der Unterlippe des Zwerges, was diesem ein leises aber leidenschaftliches Stöhnen entlockte. Nur widerwillig löste sich Legolas von seinem Freund und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr.

"Wir werden beobachtet, Gimli. Oben auf den Zinnen. Sieh noch nicht hin."

Gimli runzelte fragend die Stirn. "Wer ist es?"

"Tut das etwas zur Sache, Gimli? Was sollen wir tun? Möchtest Du gehen?" Legolas bemühte sich, die Nervosität aus seinen Worten zu nehmen, als er Gimli diese Frage stellte. War denn auch der Zwerg wirklich gewillt, zu ihm zu stehen? Der Elb spürte Scham in sich aufsteigen, dass er seine frisch gefundene Liebe auf eine solche Probe stellte, aber der Unglaube darüber, dass Gimli wirklich solche Gefühle für ihn hegte, ließ den Zweifel noch immer an ihm nagen. Doch der Zwerg vor ihm schnaubte nur abschätzig.

"Ich habe es noch nie nötig gehabt, mich zu verstecken und ich hatte auch nicht vor jetzt damit anzufangen."

Ein glückliches Lächeln huschte über Legolas Gesicht und mit einer Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme, die Aufschluss über seine Erleichterung gab, flüsterte er dem Zwerg erneut ins Ohr.

"Links von uns, eine Balustrade oben im Fels."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hier nun das vorletzte Kapitel meiner kleinen Geschichte. Es ist vielleicht etwas kürzer als gewöhnt und aus einer anderen Perspektive.**

**Morgen abend dann das letzte Kapitel.**

**Meinen besonderen Dank für das letzte Review gilt pi-chan. Das war eindeutig das längste Review, das ich je erhalten habe! Und wenn ich dich dann noch dazu bringen konnte, eine Geschichte zu lesen, obwohl dir das Pairing zuwider ist, fühle ich mich sehr geschmeichelt.**

**Leider kann ich dir keine PM schicken, da ich keine User bzw. Mail von Dir habe.**

**Natürlich danke ich auch DAT, Hinoto, Nebel, Vilya, monlog, Chrissi und allen anderen, die trotzdem reviewen, obwohl ich zwischendrin so lange Pausen fabriziert habe.**

**Ich hoffe, ihr lest auch meine anderen HdR-Storys!**

**Eure Abraxania, die brütend auf dem Sofa liegt und sich ausdenkt, was Legolas und Haldir so alles passieren könnte und in eine Kurzgeschichte passt.**

**Wenige Minuten vorher...**

In einem versteckten Aussichtsturm mehrere Felsvorsprünge weiter oben, standen eine kleinere, gedrungene Gestalt und eine große, breitschultrige und betrachteten die Ereignisse unter ihnen schweigend, bis sich der Ringkampf von Legolas und Gimli in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung wandelte.

Laut schnaubend wandte sich die dunkle, kleinere Gestalt ab, während der Mensch lächelnd stehen blieb und das Geschehen noch ein wenig weiterverfolgte, bis er sich zu seiner Begleitung umdrehte.

"Ist der Anblick für Euch nicht zu ertragen?" fragte Aragorn den Zwerg höflich.

"Mein Sohn liegt da unten in den Armen eines Elbenmannes! Was erwartet ihr von mir?" erboste sich Glóin und stampfte energisch mit dem Fuß auf, dann blickte er den Menschen an. "Die beiden sind Eure Freunde, König Elassar, wie könnt Ihr so tatenlos zusehen und es geschehen lassen?"

Aragorn lachte leise. "Sie haben meinen Segen und mehr als das. Gimli und Legolas sind für einander bestimmt. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich mich gewundert, warum es so lange gebraucht hat, bis die beiden es erkannt haben."

Glóin schnaubte ungläubig. "Ihr heißt es gut?"

"Ist wahre Liebe nicht immer gutzuheißen? Aber sagt mir Glóin, was ist es, was Euch an dieser Liebe so stört? Dass Legolas ein Elb ist, oder dass er ein Mann ist?"

Der Zwerg schwieg eine Weile und warf nochmals einen Blick auf das Paar unter ihnen, das die Welt um sich herum scheinbar vergessen hatte.

"Dass er Thranduils Sohn ist!" presste er wütend hervor.

"Richtig, Hauptmann Glóin. Es ist sein Sohn, es ist nicht Thranduil selbst."

"Was macht das schon für einen Unterschied? Wenn ich mir Thranduils triumphales Gelächter vorstelle, wenn er erfährt, dass sein Sohn es geschafft hat, meinen Sohn wie einen Narr blind vor Liebe zu machen. Was für eine Niederlage!"

Aragorns Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich.

"Warum macht Ihr dann aus dieser Niederlage nicht einen Sieg, Glóin?"

Glóin zwinkerte erstaunt. "Was meint Ihr, Elassar?"

"Ist es nicht eine Sache des Blickwinkels? Seht noch einmal genau hin. Ist es nicht eher so, dass Euer Sohn das Unvorstellbare erreicht hat und einem Elben das Herz gestohlen hat? Legolas ist Wachs in Gimlis Händen, wie mir scheint. Ist da der Triumph nicht auf Eurer Seite?"

Glóin trat erneut an die Brüstung und starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach unten. Und in der Tat kniete Legolas über Gimli und seine Hände glitten bewundernd über den Oberkörper von Glóins Sohn. Glóin brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und grinste Aragorn zufrieden an.

"Jetzt weiß ich, warum Ihr bereits jetzt für Eure Weisheit und Gerechtigkeit berühmt seid, Elassar. Ihr seid ein wahrer König! In der Tat... ein Sieg über die Elben. Ein ungewöhnlicher Sieg, aber ein Sieg."

Damit wandte sich Glóin ab und ging mit energischen Schritten auf den steinernen Gang zu.

"Was werdet Ihr nun tun?" fragte Aragorn lächelnd.

"Oh, ich denke, ich werde meinem Freund Thranduil einen Brief schreiben und ihn herzlich einladen in die Ered Luin zu kommen. Schließlich gehört er nun zur Familie und wer wäre ich, wenn ich nicht einen Vater mit eigenen Augen das Glück seines Sohnes betrachten lassen würde."

Aragorn schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und zog aus seiner Robe seine alte Pfeife, die er bereits benutzt hatte, als er noch unter dem Namen Streicher bekannt war. Er lehnte sich an die Brüstung und stopfte das Kraut in den Pfeifenkopf und entzündete den Tabak an einer nahen Fackel.

Nachdenklich blickte er auf seinen beiden Freunde, mit denen er so viel durchgestanden hatte und ohne die er heute nicht König wäre. Niemandem gönnte er das Glück so sehr, wie diesen beiden und er betete zu den Göttern, dass diese Liebe ein gutes Ende nehmen würde.

Aragorn dachte sehnsuchtsvoll an Arwen, die in Minas Tirith auf ihn wartete und überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick, ob Gimli ahnte, worauf er sich einließ mit einem elbischen Liebhaber, noch dazu einem so eigensinnigen wie Legolas es war.

Das silberblonde Haar des Elben glitzerte im Mondlicht und gedankenverloren starrte Aragorn hinab auf seine Freunde und deren zärtliche Berührungen, bis er merkte, dass Legolas die Hände des Zwerges ergriff und auf seinen Oberkörper legte und diese über seine Brust hinab immer tiefer führte, bis sie ein Stück unter Legolas Bauchnabel lagen.

Aragorn zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. Gimli musste den Elben völlig um den Verstand bringen, wenn der sonst so zurückhaltende Legolas zuließ, nein, es sogar povozierte, dass der Zwergenkrieger ihn hier in aller Öffentlichkeit auf den Zinnen der Zwergenfestung so berührte.

Aragorn räusperte sich laut und deutlich, bevor er einen kurzen, hohen Pfiff ausstieß, wie er unter Elbenjägern als Warnsignal genutzt wurde.

Legolas fuhr herum und blickte ohne zu suchen, direkt in Aragorns Richtung, die Felsvorsprünge hinauf. Aragorns zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich zur ersten, wohl wissend, dass die scharfen Elbenaugen ihn genau sehen konnten. Und auch wenn sein Sichtvermögen nicht halb so gut war, wie das seines Freundes, sah er das spitzbübische Lächeln auf dessen Lippen, als er sich wieder dem Zwerg zuwandte und ihn erst leidenschaftlich küsste und dann etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Gimlis Kopf flog zur Seite und sein Blick irrte über die Steinwände, bis auch seine Augen Aragorn fanden. Doch statt verlegen sich von Legolas zu lösen, wie Aragorn es eigentlich erwartet hatte, nickte der Zwerg ihm nur kurz zu und griff dann mit einer Hand in Legolas Nacken, um den Elben wieder zu sich hinunter zu ziehen.

Als die beiden keinerlei Anstalten machten, sich in privatere Räume zurückzuziehen, seufzte Aragorn theatralisch und verließ seinen Aussichtsposten.

"Ich hoffe für die Zwerge der Blauen Berge, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht beschließen, einen Spaziergang auf den Zinnen ihrer Festung zu unternehmen. Es würde ihr Weltbild ins Wanken bringen." murmelte er und zog lächelnd an seiner Pfeife.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ich gebe zu, ich bin ein wenig bekümmert, dass nun das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte online geht.**

**Es ist meine erste richtige Herr der Ringe-Story gewesen und während ich mir über Gimlis und Legolas Herzensleid auf so mancher Zugfahr zur Arbeit und wieder nach Hause den Kopf zerbrochen habe, so habe ich der Geschichte noch mehr als viele romantische Gedanken zu verdanken.**

**Zwei Lehrbücher über Sindarin zieren inzwischen meinen Schreibtisch als Dauerinventar und als ich gestern in Vorbereitung meiner Haldir-Story (ich habe beschlossen Hal/Leg wird Movie-Verse) Herr der Ringe noch mal sah, fielen mir dann die ein oder anderen Übersetzungsfehler auf, was mein Göttergatte mit einer elbisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte (nebenbei sind seine Augen azurblau und seine Haare goldblond und hüftlang. Seltsamerweise hat er einen eher zwergischen Bart und breite Schultern und erinnert mich vom Charakter eher an Gimli...).**

**Tolkiens Enzyklopädie kann ich inzwischen fast auswendig und die Herr der Ringe Bücher sind inzwischen zerfleddert.**

**Ich habe tolle Leser kennengelernt und mich über jedes Review gefreut wie ein Schneekönig. Ihr habt mir vor allem den Mut gegeben mein eigenes Projekt in Angriff zu nehmen.**

**Keine Sorge, ich werde die Fanfiction nicht aufgeben, dafür hab ich noch viel zu viele Ideen.**

**Ich danke Euch allen fürs lesen!**

**P.S. pi-chan... gib dir n Ruck! Schreib mir doch einfach völlig anonym ne mail auf rabenkralleatwebpunktde, Das dürfen natürlich auch alle anderen. Freue mich über jede einzelne!**

**Über hundert Jahre später...**

Der Tod von Aragorn war für Legolas und Gimli ein schwerer Schlag. Der König von Gondor hatte über ein Jahrhundert lang regiert und Gondor und Ador zu neuem Wohlstand und zu Friedenszeiten geführt und war ihnen stets ein enger Freund und Berater gewesen. Doch der große Ringkrieg mit seinen Hobbithelden war längst zu einer Gutenachtgeschichte geworden, die die Großväter, die zu der Zeit selbst noch Kinder gewesen waren, als es geschah, ihren Enklen erzählten. Arwen verstarb kurz nach ihrem Gatten und das Zeitalter der Menschen wurde in die Hände ihrer Kinder gelegt.

Ithilien war unter Legolas Führung zu einem wunderschönen Elbenhain gediehen und auch die Höhlen von Aglarond strahlten in einer nie gekannten Pracht und Schönheit. Die letzten Jahre hatte Gimli aber zum Großteil in Ithilien verbracht und Legolas spürte, wie sein Gefährte immer ruhiger und nachdenklicher wurde. Seit Aragorns Tod allerdings war Gimli kaum ein Lächeln abzugewinnen.

Legolas machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um seinen geliebten Freund und als er ihn eines Tages an einen Baum gelehnt auf einer Lichtung stehen sah, fasste er den Entschluss, dass es Zeit war, ein Thema anzusprechen, dass sie beide in all den Jahrzehnten seit ihres Seelenbündnisses vermieden hatten.

"Sprich mit mir, Gimli. Was bekümmert Dich?" fragte er sanft, als er leise zu Gimli trat.

Der Zwerg zuckte überrascht zusammen und seufzte dann schwer.

"Über hundert Jahre, Legolas, und ich kann mich immer noch nicht an Dein Anschleichen gewöhnen."

Der Elb lächelte. "Manche Dinge sollten sich nie ändern."

Gimli lachte kurz, doch der Elb erkannte den Kummer dahinter. "Aber Dinge ändern sich, Legolas. Selbst wenn sie es nicht sollen."

"Gimli, Aragorns Tod..."

Doch der Zwerg unterbrach ihn scharf. "Ich spreche nicht nur von Aragorns Tod, Spitzohr! Ich spreche auch von meinem eigenen!"

Legolas legte Gimli eine Hand auf die Wange und strich sanft mit dem Daumen darüber. Gewiss, Gimli war älter geworden, aber er strahlte noch immer die gleiche Kraft und Stärke aus, wie in jüngeren Jahren. Seine Haare waren inzwischen hauptsächlich weiß, aber Legolas mochte die Art in der die Zöpfe des Zwergenkönigs von Aglarond im Licht silbrig schimmerten. Einige Falten mehr zierten die Augenwinkel und die Stirn des Zwerges, aber sie kamen vom Lachen und von den zornigen Blicken, die Gimli ihm so oft zuwarf, wenn er sich einen kleinen Scherz mit dem Geliebten erlaubt hatte. Im Grunde, so fand Legolas, hatte sich der Zwerg nicht wirklich groß verändert.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass Du so eitel bist, dass Du Dich wegen ein paar grauer Haare umbringen willst." versuchte Legolas zu scherzen und die Stimmung des Zwerges aufzuhellen.

"Legolas..."

Der Zwerg klang so bekümmert, dass Legolas sich vor ihm auf die Knie ließ und seinen Kopf heranzog, um ihm einen langen Kuss zu geben. Gimli seufzte wohlig und Legolas lächelte, als er spürte, dass der Körper des Zwerges nach wie vor auf ihn reagierte wie eine Flamme auf trockenen Reisig. Er wollte sich näher an Gimlis Brust schmiegen, doch der Zwerg hielt ihn sanft aber energisch davon ab.

"Nicht jetzt..." Gimlis Stimme war rau und er musste sich räuspern. Legolas zog die Augenbraue spöttisch nach oben und stand wieder auf.

"Wie Du meinst, Herr Zwerg."

Doch nun war es Gimlis Hand die nach oben fuhr und Legolas Nacken griff, um den Elben zu einem zweiten Kuss herunter zu ziehen. Gimlis Lippen waren sanft auf seinen und sein Kuss so sehnsuchtsvoll, dass Legolas ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit die Augen öffnete, um den Zwerg zu studieren. Er war überrascht, als er in ein paar fast schwarze Augen blickten, die ihn ebenfalls beobachteten.

Legolas las eine Angst darin, die er seit vielen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr bei dem Zwerg gesehen hatte. Es war Gimlis Angst ihn zu verlieren, denn sein Gefährte hatte lange Zeit nicht glauben können, dass sich Legolas tatsächlich dazu entschieden hatte, ihm seine Liebe und sein Herz zu schenken, willentlich und ohne Bedauern. Erst die Zeit hatte dem Zwerg die Gewissheit gebracht, dass ihre Liebe statt zu schwinden mit jedem Tag größer wurde.

Und nun sah er wieder diese Sorge Gimlis Miene verdunkeln. Legolas löste sich langsam und blickte den Geliebten fragend an. Wieder seufzte der Zwerg schwer und strich abwesend über Legolas blondes Haar.

"Ich bin 262 Jahre alt, Legolas. Kaum einer meiner Vorväter ist so alt geworden."

"Und trotz allem stehst Du gesund und munter vor mir wie vor vielen Jahren. Deine Axt ist immer noch gefürchtet und Deine Zornausbrüche mindestens genauso."

Gimli schnaubte belustigt. "Nur Du fürchtest weder meine Axt noch meinen Zorn."

Legolas lachte hell auf. "Nein, melethron, ich fürchte nur Dein Messer und dass Du mir damit am Ende doch noch meine Zöpfe abschneidest und mich sitzen lässt. Du liebst mich doch nur wegen meinem Haar, weil es Dich an Mithril erinnert."

Doch Gimli ging nicht auf seine spielerische Streiterei ein, sondern griff nach dem Handgelenk des Elben.

"Ganz recht, Legolas, ich werde Dich sitzen lassen."

Die Augen des Herrschers von Ithilien wurden groß und er starrte in die ernsten Augen seines Gefährten. Gimli schien seine Verwirrung zu spüren und wandte den Blick ab. Halbherzig stieß er Legolas von sich und ging ein paar Schritte über die Lichtung.

"Ich spüre das Alter, Legolas. Meine Knochen werden müde und die Tage beginnen mich anzustrengen. Herrje, Elb, ich werde sterben!"

Legolas eilte zu dem Freund, schlang seinen Arm um die Schultern des Zwerges und flüsterte ihm neckend ins Ohr.

"Dafür bist Du doch viel zu stur, Gimli."

Gimlis wütender Aufschrei und die plötzliche Bewegung mit der er den Elben herumriss und auf den Boden schmiss strafte die Worte des Zwerges über Alter und Gebrechen Lüge. Zornig kniete sich Gimlis über den geliebten Elben.

"Willst Du es denn nicht verstehen, Spitzohr! Ich habe kein unendliches Leben vor mir. Du gleichst noch immer dem Jüngling, den ich einst kennenlernte, obwohl Du schon damals weit über zwei Millenien erlebt hattest, und ich bin inzwischen ein alter Mann!"

"Gimli..."

"Ich will, dass Du segelst..."

"Wie bitte?" Ungläubig starrte Legolas den Zwerg über ihm an.

"Bau ein Boot und segel nach Valinor. Meine Zeit auf Mittelerde ist bald abgelaufen und ich will nicht, dass Du mit ansehen musst, wie mein Körper verfällt und ich nur noch wimmernd um meinen Tod bettel."

Müde gab Gimli Legolas frei und wandte sich ab. Der Elb setzte sich ein wenig auf, stützte sich auf seine Unterarme und funkelte inzwischen auch zornig seinen Seelengefährten an.

"Nichts dergleichen werde ich tun, störrischer Zwerg! Ich werde ohne Dich nirgendswohin gehen!"

Gimli lehnte inzwischen seine Stirn an den Stamm eines knorrigen Baumes und schloss die Augen.

"Denkst Du denn, dass mir das leicht fällt? Aber ich kann es nicht länger ignorieren. Die Zeit läuft mir davon! Ich wünschte, ich könnte für immer bei Dir bleiben, aber ich kann es nicht!" Legolas sah, wie dem Zwerg heiße Tränen über die Wangen rannen. "Aber ich würde mich dafür hassen, Dich zu bitten bei mir zu bleiben, wenn mich nichts anderes erwartet als der Tod. Ich will, dass Du wieder glücklich wirst..."

Legolas sprang auf und ging zu dem Zwerg, der ihm noch immer den Rücken zuwandte. Tröstend schlang er seine Arme um die starke Brust des Zwerges.

"Ich bin glücklich, Gimli. Mit Dir. Valinor wird mich nicht glücklich machen, wenn Du nicht an meiner Seite bist."

"Dann sind wir beide verdammt." presste der Zwergenknig hervor. "Die Valar mögen mir verzeihen, dass ich einen Elben an mich band, um ihm nichts weiter als Unglück zu bringen." Traurig wendete sich Gimli dem noch immer so jugendlich aussehenden blonden Mann zu. "Dein Vater hatte Recht damals. Du hättest niemals erfahren dürfen, dass ich mich an Dich band..."

"Und Du glaubst tatsächlich, dass das irgendetwas geändert hätte? Mein Herz hat Dir schon längst gehört, bevor ich diesen Schwur erwiderte, auch wenn ich vielleicht blind gegenüber meinen Gefühlen war. Hätte der Plan meines Vaters funktioniert, so wäre ich noch im selben Jahr geschwunden." Legolas hielt ein und lächelte zärtlich auf den Zwerg hinab, dann streckte er seine Hand aus, die Gimli zögerlich ergriff.

"Kommt Gimli, König der Zwerge von Aglarond, ich möchte Euch etwas zeigen."

Schweigsam folgte Gimli dem Elben, der ihn durch die Wälder Ithiliens führte, bis der Boden sumpfiger unter ihren Füßen wurde. Nach kurzer Zeit standen große Wasserpfützen zwischen den Wurzeln der Bäume und Gimli wusste, dass sie sich einem der zahlreichen Seitenarmen des Flussus Anduin näherten. Nie war er hier gewesen, denn das Gebiet konnte nicht als Baugrund genutzt werden und Legolas hatte beschlossen die moorigen Gegenden der Natur zu überlassen.

"Was wollen wir hier?" fragte Gimli missmutig, als er mit zunehmender Entfernung seine Muskeln zu spüren begann. Seine Ausdauer war wirklich nicht mehr die beste. Doch Legolas lächelte nur still und führte ihn auf ein lianenbehangenes Dickicht zu, das eine kleine offene Stelle zeigte, die fast wie ein Durchlass wirkte. Zielstrebig ging der Elb durch das Dickicht und Gimli folgte ihm.

Vor ihm öffnete sich die weite Uferlandschaft des Flussarmes, in dem klares Wasser mit genügender Tiefe sprudelte, um Schiffe darauf fahren zu lassen. Dies musste einer der Nebenarme sein, in die sich der Anduin in seinem Flussdelta aufteilte. Neugierig blickte sich Gimli in der Idylle um, bis sein Blick auf einen riesigen weißen Schwanenhals aus Holz fiel, der unter einem weiteren Lianendickicht herausragte.

"Komm." sagte Legolas und führte ihn geradewegs auf dieses seltsame Kunstwerk zu. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung schob Legolas den Vorhang aus Lianen zur Seite und Gimli erstarrte mitten im Schritt. Vor ihm lag ein wunderschönes Schiff aus weißem Holz und der Schwanenkopf, den er zuvor entdeckt hatte, ragte als Bugfigur weit hinaus. Das Schiff war klein, als sei es nur für wenige Personen gedacht. Langsam ließ Gimli seine Hand über das Holz gleiten und erkannte es als das, was es war. Schmerz legte sich um seine Brust, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Legolas nicht halb so unbedarft an Gimlis auslaufende Lebenszeit gedacht hatte, wie er vermutet hatte.

"Ein Elbenschiff. Du hast ein Schiff gebaut, Legolas."

Der Elb lächelte. "Ja, war es nicht das, was Du wolltest?"

Gimli nickte bekümmert. Ja, das hatte er gewollt, doch nun wo er das Schiff sah, das Legolas von seiner Seite fortbringen würde, hätte er am liebsten seine Worte zurückgenommen. Die letzten Wochen oder Monate seines Lebens ohne den Elben seines Herzens zu verbringen erschien ihm als Qual. Doch es war das beste für seinen Geliebten und er schluckte schwer, um seine Fassung zu wahren.

"Wann willst Du segeln?" fragte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme angespannt klang.

"Wie lange brauchst Du, um zu packen?" fragte der Elb stattdessen und Gimli riss überrascht seinen Kopf nach oben, um in die lächelnden azurblauen Augen seines Bundgefährten zu schauen.

"Ich? Packen?" krächzte er deswegen nur und Legolas sank zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag vor ihm auf die Knie.

"Wenn es Dein Wunsch ist, dass ich nach Valinor segle, dann werde ich das tun, Gimli. Aber glaube ja nicht, dass ich dieses Boot ohne Dich betreten werde."

Gimli traute seinen Ohren kaum. Legolas wollte, dass er mit ihm kam? Der Elb musste doch wissen, dass ein Zwerg niemals Einlass in die Unsterblichen Lande bekommen würde. Völlig gleich, ob er an die Seele eines Elben gebunden war.

"Man wird mich nicht einlassen, Legolas. Ich bin kein Elb oder Maiar, wie Gandalf. Und ich bin auch kein Ringträger."

Wie gerne wäre er mit Legolas auf die Reise gegangen. Schwermut erfasst den Zwerg und er bemerkte nicht, wie Legolas zu dem kleinen ledernen Beutel griff, den dieser seit über hundert Jahren um seinen Nacken hängen hatte und schützte wie ein kostbares Juwel.

Erst als Legolas begann den Knoten an dem Beutel zu lösen, wurde Gimli seiner Umgebung wieder gewahr.

"Galadriels Abschiedsgeschenk!" rief der Zwerg aus. Noch nie hatte Legolas den Beutel geöffnet. Als Gimli ihn einst danach gefragt hatte, hatte der Elb nur gesagt, dass es ein Abschiedsgeschenk der Lady Galadriel gewesen sei, dessen Zeit aber noch nicht gekommen sei. Gimli hatte nicht weiter gefragt und stattdessen an die drei goldenen Haare im Kristall gedacht, die Legolas ihm bei ihrem Schwur wieder umgehängt hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass das Geheimnis von Galadriels Geschenk diesmal einen glücklicheren Hintergrund hatte, als die Erinnerung an eine grausame Warnung, die er damals erhalten hatte.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Legolas etwas aus dem Beutel in seine Handfläche schüttelte und dann nach Gimlis Handgelenk griff.

Stumm verfolgte Gimli, wie Legolas seine Hand nahm, die altersmüden Finger des Zwerges streckte und einen Gegenstand über seinen Ringfinger streifte. Der Zwerg spürte hartes Metall, dass zugleich eine seltsame Wärme ausstrahlte und seinen gesamten Körper durchlief. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, als er das Gefühl hatte, seine Glieder würden sich straffen und der Schmerz in seinen Gelenken durch die lange Wanderung verschwinden.

Lächelnd ließ Legolas seine Hand los und sprachlos starrte Gimli darauf. An seinem Ringfinger steckte ein schimmernder Ring aus Mithril der sich oben zu einer zierlichen Blume verwob.

"Das... das ist..." stotterte er.

"Das ist Nenya. Galadriels Ring. Der Ring des Wassers." half Legolas weiter und in seiner Stimme vibrierte ein glückliches Lachen.

Gimli starrte abwechselnd auf den Ring, der an seiner Hand zu leuchten begann, und in die ebenso strahlenden Augen des Elben.

"Wieso?" war alles, was der Zwerg in seiner Verwirrung hervorbrachte.

"Galadriel gab mir den Ring, damit ich ihn eines Tages Dir geben könnte. Sie sagte, der Gedanke, Dich eines Tages wiederzusehen, würde ihr mehr Freude bereiten, als ein Schmuckstück, das wertlos an ihrem Finger steckte."

Tränen stiegen Gimli in die Augen und Legolas wischte sie mit seinem Daumen zärtlich von seinen Wangenknochen.

"Nun, wie steht es, Zwerg Gimli, Ringträger. Wirst Du mich bei meiner Reise begleiten?"

Ein ungläubiges Keuchen entfuhr Gimli und dann folgte ein befreites Lachen, wie er es seit Jahren nicht mehr hatte lachen können. Seine Freude schien dem Elben Antwort genug zu sein, denn er lachte ebenfalls und zog Gimli in seine Arme. Glücklich strich Gimli Legolas durch das Haar und spürte eine Leidenschaft in ihm aufkommen, wie er sie in den ersten Tagen ihrer frisch entdeckten Liebe verspürt hatte.

"Sieh nur!"

Verwundert hielt Gimli inne, als er den Ausruf des Elben an seinem Ohr hörte und löste sich wenige Zentimeter, um zu sehen, was Legolas entdeckt hatte. Sein Geliebter hielt einen von Gimlis Zöpfen in der Hand und als er genau hinblickte, wurde auch der Zwerg von Erstaunen gepackt.

Immer mehr der silbrigen Strähnen veränderten sich und nahmen wieder ihre frühere kupferrote Farbe an. Ungläubig taumelte Gimli ein paar Schritte zurück und starrte auf seinen Bart, mit dem sich das gleiche Schauspiel ereignete. Sein Blick wanderte weiter seine Arme entlang und fiel auf seine Hände. Sie wirkten nicht mehr ansatzweise so knorrig wie noch vor wenigen Minuten und die Haut darüber spannte glatt und ohne Altersflecken.

"Was geschieht hier?" fragte er atemlos und auch seine Stimme klang wieder nach der eines jungen Mannes.

Legolas hatte noch immer kniend die Hände vor seinen Mund geschlagen und betrachtete Gimli mit großen Augen.

"Mir scheint der Ring hatte noch mehr Macht, als Galadriel zuzugeben bereit war." hauchte der Elb andächtig.

Die Verwandlung nahm kein Ende und erst als Gimli nach Minuten meinte, keine Veränderung an sich mehr feststellen zu können, fasste er den Mut zum Ufer zu gehen und seine Gestalt im spiegelnden Wasser zu betrachten. Einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, in den winzigen Wasserbewegungen Galadriels lächelndes Gesicht zu entdecken, doch die schemenhafte Gestalt verschwamm und Gimli starrte auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild hinab. Ein junger Zwerg mit kupferrotem Haar blickte ihn an und hätte er nicht Legolas Spiegelbild ebenfalls gesehen und dessen Hände auf seinen Schultern gespürt, hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten. Doch das Lächeln des schönen Elben im Wasser, war eindeutig das Lächeln seines Geliebten, und der Zwerg, der zurücklächelte, war ebenso eindeutig seine eigene Gestalt in der Hülle des einst jungen Mannes, der gerade seine Volljährigkeit hinter sich gelassen hatte. Seine Jugend konnte nun mit der des Elben mithalten.

Atemlos drehte sich Gimli um, und merkte an der Schnelligkeit seiner Bewegung, dass jede Spur des Alters aus seinem Körper gewichen war. Eine Weile blieben sich Gimli und Legolas schweigend gegenüber stehen, bis der Elb ihm ein brilliantes Lächeln schenkte.

"Wenn ich geahnt hätte, wie gut Du in Deinen jungen Jahren ausgesehen hast, hätte ich Dir den Ring schon viel eher gegeben."

Erst wollte Gimli lachen, doch dann kniff er verärgert die Augen zusammen.

"Hast Du etwa gewusst, was der Ring mit mir machen würde?"

"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber ich habe es geahnt." lächelte der Elb.

"Oh! Oh, Du hinterhältiges, intrigantes Spitzohr!" empörte sich Gimli und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf den Elben zu, der inzwischen lachend zurückwich. "Über hundert Jahre hast Du mich in dem Glauben gelassen, dass ich Dich eines Tages verlassen müsste! Über hundert Jahre, Du elendiges Langbein! Von der Gicht in meinen Knochen in den letzten zwanzig ganz zu schweigen! Was fällt Dir eigentlich..."

Doch Legolas unterbrach den schimpfenden Zwerg mit einem heißen, sehnsüchtigen Kuss, der Gimli den Atem raubte.

"Wie hätte ich denn sonst sehen können, wie Du mit weißen Haaren aussiehst, wenn ich Dir den Ring so früh gegeben hätte?" neckte der Elb seinen Gefährten, doch dann wurde er ernst. "Wirst Du jetzt mit mir kommen, Gimli? Der Zauber des Ringes macht Dich nicht unsterblich. Er hat Dir nur Deine Jugend zurückgegeben. Komm mit mir nach Valinor, mein liebster Zwerg. Dort können wir auf immer zusammen sein. Unsere Arbeit in Mittelerde ist getan. Ich möchte nie mehr ohne Dich sein, es würde mich umbringen."

Gimlis Herz schien vor Glück zu zerspringen, als er die Worte des Elben hörte und an die endlose gemeinsame Zeit dachte, die vor ihnen lag. Langsam fuhr er mit dem Daumen über Legolas gerötete Unterlippe, die er eben noch so innig geküsst hatte.

"Nun, ich denke, ich kann mich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, meine Zeit unter Spitzohren zu verbringen. Aber bilde Dir nicht zuviel darauf ein, Elbenprinzlein, das hat nichts mit Dir zu tun. Vielleicht ist meine wiedergewonnene Jugend ja endlich die Gelegenheit, Galadriel davon zu überzeugen, dass ich der bessere für sie bin, als dieser Celeborn. Wer kann schon so einem prächtigen, roten Bart wie meinem wiederstehen."

Einen Moment lang blickte er Legolas herausfordernd an, der ihn erst pikiert anstarrte, aber dann in helles Gelächter ausbrach, als er verstand, dass Gimli ihn mit dem Geständnis aufzog, das er einst dem Zwerg gemacht hatte, dass er gefürchtet hatte, sein Herz würde der Herrin Loríens gehören und nicht ihm.

Spielerisch warf er den Zwerg zu Boden und diesmal war er es, der sich rittlings auf den Brustkorb des Zwerges setzte, um ihn am Boden zu halten. Doch Gimlis wiedergewonnenen Kräfte waren erstaunlich und er warf den Elben mit Leichtigkeit von sich herunter und drückte dessen Arme mit einer Hand über dessen Kopf. Das Gesicht des Zwerges war ganz nah an seinem und er spürte dessen heißen, stoßweisen Atem auf seiner Wange. Mit der freien Hand begann der Zwerg die Schnürung an Legolas Hemd zu lösen. Legolas bog sich nach oben und schnappte mit seinen Zähnen sanft nach der Unterlippe des Zwerges, der überrascht aufkeuchte. Zufrieden ließ sich der Elb wieder in das Gras zurücksinken und lächelte seinen Geliebten an, der leise fluchte, als er einen Knoten nicht öffnen konnte.

"Und wenn Du Dich auch nur nach einem anderen ellon oder einer anderen elleth umsiehst, geliebter Gimli, dann werde ich Wege und Mittel finden, Dich daran zu erinnern, dass ich das Anrecht auf Deinen Körper mir einst in einem fairen Kampf erstritten habe!" raunte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Die dunklen Augen waren vor Leidenschaft verschleiert, als Gimli zu Legolas hochblickte. "Ist das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen, Spitzohr?"

"Beides, Gimli." antwortete er leise und seine Antwort ging in verheißungsvolles Keuchen über, als er endlich Gimlis große, warme Hand auf der nackten Haut seiner Brust spürte.

"Beweis es mir." flüsterte der Zwerg und ließ die Arme des Elben los.

Als die beiden einige Zeit später erschöpft aber glücklich nebeneinander im Gras lagen, hörte Legolas plötzlich Gimlis brummende Stimme.

"Legolas?"

"Hmmm."

Der Zwerg neben ihm setzte sich auf und betrachtete zufrieden den ausgestreckten Elben neben sich.

"Und was geschieht, wenn es kein Elb ist nach dem ich mich umsehe? Schließlich sind auch Zauberer und Hobbits in den unsterblichen Landen."

Das Lachen des Elben schallte weit durch die Wälder und als noch eine tiefe zwergische Stimme darin einfiel, huschte in weiter Entfernung in einem magischen Land ein Lächeln über das Gesicht einer bildschönen Elbenfrau. Ihr Blick fand den eines braunhaarigen jungen Mannes mit langen Haaren, Bart und spitzem Hut.

"Sie werden zu uns kommen?" fragte der Mann lächelnd.

"Bald, Gandalf der Braune, bald."

**ENDE**

_'He was named Elf-friend because of the great love that grew between him and Legolas, son of King Thranduil, and because of his reverence for the Lady Galadriel.' (JRR Tolkien, Appendix A,The Lord of the Rings)_

_'...Then Legolas built a grey ship in Ithilien, and sailed down Anduin and so over Sea; and with him, it is said, went Gimli the Dwarf. And when that ship passed an end was come in Middle-earth of the Fellowship of the Ring.' (J R R Tolkien: Appendix B, The Lord of the Rings)_

**Und so geht es weiter:**

**Es folgen die „Haldir-Serien", 4 Oneshots über Haldir und die Geschichte seines Lebens und Liebens.**

**Dann werde ich erst einmal meine Harry-Potter-Stories zuende schreiben und dann meine HdR-Story Zwergenfreundschaft**


End file.
